The power of Shadows
by DraceenaRise
Summary: After the fight in the graveyard Harry seeks some time alone in the room of requirement. He recieves a book that changes the course of history. Join Harry as he discovers plots, maipulations and betrayal and finds love in the most unexpected of places. Albus!bashing, Ron!Hermione!bashing, mentaly-unstable!Sirius, Snarry. contains mentions of rape and child abuse.
1. Chapter 1

The Power of Shadows

Chapter 1

By Draceena Rise

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter, except one copy of each of the books, one copy of each of the movies, a copy of The Tales of Beedle The Bard, a copy of Quidditch throughout the ages, a copy of Fantastic Beasts and where to find them, a poster of the Hogwarts crest and a Ravenclaw badge (I'm a _Ravenclaw_!). I earn no money off the Harry Potter franchise.

WARNINGS! Contains mention of past rape. contains past history of abuse for multiplue characters. Ron!Bashing, Ginny!bashing. Mentaly unstable sirius (lets face it, he spent twelve years in the same place re-living his worst memories and then spent two years on the run from the law.) Not Molly!Bashing. i actualy like Molly. Good!Bellatrix (can't wait to see how i do _that_ huh?), Not-exactly-evil-but-very-manipulative-and-moraly- questionable!Dumbledore. HarryXSeverus technicly underaged relationship. gay!Fred. Powerful!Neville. Good!Draco (kind of). Good!Narcissa.

.

.

.

Harry stared down at his hands.

He couldn't believe it.

Cedric was dead.

This was not supposed to happen.

Voldemort had a body.

THAT WAS EVEN WORSE!

He looked back up at the room he was in. The come and go room, Dobby had called it.

Harry closed his eyes and wished that there was a way that he could train to be strong enough to defeat Voldemort. That there was some way he could avoid the Dursleys. That there was some way to become strong enough to save the people important to him.

"OW!" Harry yelped as a big heavy book came and landed on his head. "The hell?" he asked the world at large. "Why do the fates hate me?" he looked down at the book now resting at his feet and read the cover. "Huh? 'Between Existence And Oblivion: How To Access Pocket Dimensions.' Convenient." Harry turned to the first page of the heavy tome. He had every intention of reading the whole thing before he had to make another appearance in Hogwarts. Harry had no idea how long he sat there for just reading but soon he had finished the immensely large book. He stood up and held the book close to his chest. "Ok. Let's give this a try."

He closed his eyes and searched within himself for his magic. He had felt it often enough that he found it with no problem. He frowned when he felt all the chains and restraints on it and pulled at tugged at each one of them in turn. He could not break them but he managed to loosen two of them. There was a lot of magic in his core but he figured it just looked like a lot but really was not that unusual.

He focused back on the task at hand. He focused his will. He imagined a sanctuary. A place he could be safe. A place he could learn. A place he could rest. A place he could keep his belongings safe from the Dursleys. A place he could train to be able to protect his friends. He felt a tug on his entire being and fell to the ground feeling completely sick.

After a moment Harry realised that he was not in fact lying on the ground as there was no ground to lie on. He opened his eyes and was met with a huge white expanse. There was a jigsaw puzzle pattern in the sky along where the horizon should be.

Harry focused on what the book had said. After he reached his pocket dimension he needed to give it shape. He focused on a floor. He wanted a house so he would start one room at a time. Soon he had a decent sized floor made of a dark cherry wood. He focused again and black walls spread up on all sides of the floor. He made gold pillars in each of the four corners. After looking at the room a little more he split the walls in half, the bottom half being an ebony black wood panelling, the top half being black paint with gold and silver swirls that flowed through them like an ever shifting mist. He then made a front door. The frame was silver, the door itself made of a very dark grey wood. He added a dark grey door mat in front and added some cherry wood tables along the two walls besides the door.

Harry soon let himself go and added everything he thought a front hall could need, pot plants, a coat rack, a cupboard for other coats and shoes and he put a deep red rug on the floor just in front of a door directly opposite the front door. Through this one he made a comfortable sitting room, furnished in blacks, reds, gold and silver with dark mahogany, cherry wood, ebony and ivory furnishings.

Harry had no idea how long he spent making the house. He knew he must have made the library twice the size of the rest of the house but didn't really care. He would need it that big if he wanted to train. When he tried to fill it with books he came to the first snag. He could not create something if he had no knowledge of it. He tried to make a book about how to become an Animagus but the book was completely blank. Harry resolved to use the money in his vault to buy as many books as it took to fill the room.

Harry finally finished the house and after setting the dimension book on one of the shelves he headed back out to the front door. He knew he must have spent twice the time outside the house as he did in it, creating the grounds. There was a lot of grass. He made a large sandy area that he would be able to practice martial arts in, and it had a track around the outside that was a mile in diameter. He knew he needed to get stronger, not just with his magic. Finally he noticed the gnawing ache in his stomach and focused on going back to the come and go room at the exact moment he left.

After he recovered from the disorientation that caused he called out to Dobby and ordered up some food. Once he finished eating he started paying attention to all the junk inside the room. He wandered around for a while and soon came upon the books.

An evil smile worthy of a Slytherin crossed Harry's face and he concentrated again, one by one each of the books disappeared in a cloud of darkness. After a few minutes Harry began to speed up, sending more and more books at a time. Dobby had said this was all the books that the students, staff, guests and so on had left in here or left at Hogwarts when they left and so none of them would be missed.

Harry must have been at that for at least an hour because Dobby popped back in to tell him it was nearly curfew. Harry reassured Dobby he would be staying in this room all night and went back to work on the books.

Eventually he got really sleepy slipped back into his pocket dimension to sleep.

* * *

The next Week (real time) passed in much the same manner. Harry took all the books from the room. Once he finished this he went back to his dimension and read each book in turn before filing it in the correct place on each shelf. It was after about ninety-five books that Harry realised he had somehow developed a photographic memory.

He shrugged this off as a side effect of one of the chains on his magic that he loosened.

He figured out that he did indeed have complete control on the time manipulation aspect of cross dimensional travel and relished in the fact that he could leave for as long as he needed to and could come back at the exact moment he left.

Once Harry had moved all of the books from the come and go room he started on the other items. He made three basements, one was a potions lab, one was turned into a sealed, barred room he could lock people up in and one was turned into a storage room. In here he put all of the furniture he found after he had repaired it all. Some of it fit in with the décor in the main house and so he vanished the furniture he created and put them in its place. The stuff that didn't fit in he could always sell. He found a lot of broken potions equipment and he knew enough from reading the potions books that you can't use magically repaired equipment for potions, it was bad for the potion so he practiced banishing and vanishing charms. Banishing charms send something to another place, vanishing charms are and extension of transfiguration and essentially transfigure something into air molecules, that was how conjuration worked, by transfiguring air molecules into something else.

Harry decided that he should also master what he had learned in class up until then and after having Dobby bring him his trunk he pulled out all of his books and, after reading those entirely, he stored them in his new library. He then practiced each spell until he could do them all wandlessly, silently and with just a thought for most of the passive spells like charms and transfiguration. He found a lot of spells that could have helped in each of his adventures thus far and decided that from now on he was not going to go into a situation unprepared.

He found quite a few clothes in the come and go room too and, while he would never wear most of them (honestly why would he wear a dress?) he stored all of them in the large bedroom wardrobe.

After he had done all of this Harry realised that there was not much left in the come and go room. Just some notes from one student to another (all of which Harry had already read) which he burned, a few scrapes of parchment which he straightened out and stored in the desk in his study, some jewellery which he stored in one of the trunks he found and placed in the basement, and a tiara that was giving off a very bad vibe and hurt his scar to be near. Harry had no delusions that that was a coincidence. He sent that to Between (what he decided to call the pocket dimension) and locked it up in a thick trunk in the reinforced cellar.

* * *

Harry eventually ran out of things to do so he went back to the Gryffindor dorms. He had not made an appearance in the school for a week and people were beginning to worry. As soon as he climbed through the entrance he was bombarded by a field of red. "Harry!" two voices called out. Harry looked up into the twin frowns of Fred and George. "Where where you?" they spoke simultaneously, Harry scanned his memories and realised they only did this if they were feeling emotional. "Ron said your trunk disappeared a few hours ago and no one has seen you in a week. Are you ok?"

Harry gave a weak smile up at them both and wrapped his arms around them both, resting his forehead against them. "No. I'm not alright, oh, dearest brothers of mine. But I will be. My trunk disappeared because there was something in it I wanted so I had Dobby come and get it for me." Harry stepped back from them both. "Now if you will excuse me, I need a shower and then I am going to bed." Harry walked around them both and headed towards the staircase for the boys dorm.

"Harry." Harry felt one of the twins place a hand on his shoulder. "When you have had a shower and got your pyjamas on, come on up to our dorm room. K?"

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Fred and I would like for you to be close to us tonight, dear brother. You have been through a traumatic event and you need your family right now." The other twin answered him. Harry focused and realised that the twin's magic was different enough that he could tell them apart. He smiled and looked over at them both.

"Thank you." He breathed and quickly went up to his dorm before he could burst into tears in front of half the house. He idly wondered where Ron and Hermione were but just figured they were out looking for him. After a long shower he placed his trunk back at the end of his bed and went up the staircase to the sixth year boys' dorm. As he stepped in the doorway he was again ambushed by the same twin redheads but this time there was someone else. When he was released he realised it was Lee Jordan.

He smiled up at the three of them and wiped the tears from his eyes. He was pulled down onto the only bed in the room; all three had been pushed up against each other. Harry lay down in the middle and Fred and George settled on either side of him, Lee curled up behind Fred. When the enlarged blanket had been pulled up over them Harry could not hold back anymore and, clinging tightly onto Fred, he finally broke down and cried himself to sleep.

* * *

When he woke in the morning it was to someone gently stroking his head. He sighed and relaxed into the hands around him. "Come on Harry." A voice whispered above him. "We need to get up, breakfast starts soon and the school needs to see you are still alive. People have started spreading rumours that you killed yourself." Harry groaned and looked up at Fred who smiled back down at him. "Come on, sleepy head." Harry grumbled and sat up. To his surprise George, Lee and Fred started to pull him in the direction of the showers. "The three of us have nothing to hide. We have all seen each other often enough, sometimes we wash each other's backs. Now strip naked and get in the shower."

Harry gaped at Fred for a few moments more before he shrugged and started to take his pyjamas off. The other three were already under the hot spray of the showers, which by the looks of things they had asked the house elves to change so that they could shower together comfortably, instead of the cubicles in his dorm's bathroom.

"Bloody hell!" Harry looked up at that shout and suddenly felt very self conscious about the look Lee was giving him.

He heard identical gasps from Fred and George and looked over and became worried at the fear and repulsion he saw in their eyes.

"Harry..." George whispered. "Where did you get those scars?" Harry looked down at himself and realised that the reason for their reaction was the scars that littered his chest. There was a large jagged spiky round one over his heart that he guessed must have come from when he was hit with the Cruciatus. There were a number of inch long thin ones where his uncle had stabbed him with a kitchen knife. There were a few longer ones on his upper arms and around the edges of his ribs where his uncle had slashed at him with a knife and right across his chest was the word 'freak' carved clear as day against his faintly tanned skin. Across the outside of his upper left arm was the word 'useless' and across the right was 'scum'.

"The back is worse." Harry whispered and turned around. He heard footsteps and suddenly there was the sound of retching. He looked over to find Lee crouched over the toilet vomiting. Fred and George didn't look much better.

His back was riddled with scars, criss-crossing across his back, intersecting each other at odd angles, some were thicker than others, some whiter and some were more raised. The word freak was carved between his shoulder blades along with many other places. He had a few other words across his back and down his legs 'filth', 'unwanted', 'abomination'. "My uncle hates magic." He whispered. There were more footsteps and the further sound of retching and he flinched a little when arms curled around him before he relaxed into Fred's arms, George going over to join Lee in emptying what little remained in their stomachs. After a few minutes George and Lee went over and brushed their teeth so Harry decided not to tell them the worst part. "This one here was from the graveyard though. It wasn't there before at any rate." He pointed to the jagged shape over his heart. "It was probably from the Cruciatus." Fred tightened his hold on Harry. "Would... would you mind not touching me right now?" Harry hesitantly asked. "I don't like people touching me from behind, especially when neither of us is wearing clothes." Harry felt Fred stiffen behind him.

"No... No...Nononono... Harry tell me he didn't... please..." Fred begged.

"I'm sorry." Harry whispered.

"Don't apologise. Never apologise for what he did Harry. It was not your fault and I don't want you blaming yourself for it. Understand?"

"I don't blame myself. It's just reflex to apologise whenever someone is angry around me. At the Dursleys it is always my fault and it will be taken out on me, even if I had nothing to do with whatever it is that is wrong." Harry leant back against Fred for a moment before the close quarters of another man became too much and he stepped away. "My Androphobia is a lot better than it used to be. After Quirrell tried to strangle me to death in my first year and spending all this time around Professor Snape... it gets better. Maybe someday it will fade entirely."

George cleared his throat uncomfortably, "We should probably all just get showered and head down. We got up late anyway so it is likely everyone will be in the hall when we get there and Harry needs to get some clothes."

"I got that covered already but food sounds good." Harry smiled and silently thanked George for changing the subject. After a quick but tense shower in which George or Fred would place a hand on one of his shoulders every now and then or gently touch his arm, thigh or back, the four of them stepped out of the shower and dried off. The older three boys looked over at Harry when they were finished. Harry then lifted his hand and a cloud of darkness surrounded him. He quickly dressed in a slightly baggy black long sleeved shirt, black jeans, a black belt with a gold buckle, and a black trench coat with the Gryffindor house symbol stitched on the back. He reappeared in exactly the place he left at the exact moment he left and smirked at the shocked and dumbfounded expressions of the other three.

"Bloody hell." George whispered.

"You have to teach us that." Lee grinned.

"Sorry, family secret." Harry smirked back. He smiled softly at the crestfallen looks they were giving him. "Not going to work guys. I'm a marauder remember? I'm immune to the puppy dog eyes."

Judging by the shocked look on Lee's face it seemed he was unaware of this, the confusion on Fred and George was also quite obvious.

"What do you mean?" Fred asked.  
"You're a Marauder?" George asked.

"Moony is my honorary godfather, Remus Lupin, Wormtail is a traitorous bastard, Peter Pettigrew, Padfoot is my godfather, Sirius Black and Prongs is my father, James Potter. That makes me the son of a marauder and last year when I was talking to Sirius he said I was classed as a member 'cos when I was a baby I was always manipulating my parents with 'the puppy dog eyes' and I was always pranking them."

"Woah. You two never told me that!" Lee turned to Fred and George.

"We didn't know." The chorused.

Harry's stomach rumbled. "I have not eaten since breakfast yesterday. Let's go get food. Get dressed already. Not that you don't have nice bodies but I don't think everyone wants to see them." Harry waved over his shoulder as he walked out the bathroom.

Soon the four of them walked out of the abandoned Gryffindor tower and made their way to the great hall. As predicted everyone else was already there and looked up when they entered. Harry felt all their eyes on him and shrank back into Fred and looked down at the floor. He was led over to the Gryffindor table and sat between Fred and George; Lee sat on the other side of George. Harry looked up and saw Hermione and Ron opposite him and offered them a weak smile.

"Harry where have you been? You really should not be outside the common room after curfew. What if you got caught by one of the teachers? You would lose so many house points."

Harry stared at Hermione for a moment before Ron started talking. "Mate, if you were going to wander around the castle you could have told us where you were going. What if I wanted to come with you? How about after breakfast we go up to the common room and play chess?"

Harry narrowed his eyes before replying rather sarcastically, "Oh I'm fine guys, thanks for asking. It's not like I watched one of my friends die and then watched the darkest lord to walk this earth since Grindelwald gain his body back and attempt to murder me for the fifth time." Harry stood up. "The least you could do is show a little humanity."

He turned and stalked back out the hall, he could sense Fred, George and Lee follow him. So he headed to the kitchens. After opening the portrait he climbed through and waited for the others to come in after him. He greeted Dobby and the other elves he knew and ordered some breakfast for the four of them. They sat down at one of the tables in the corner and ate in silence.

"They were supposed to be my friends." Harry whispered at last, breaking the awkward silence. "I go missing for a week after watching one of my friends die and then watching the man who sold my parents to Voldemort give Voldemort his body back, forcing me to participate in the ritual, then I get hit with a Cruciatus and then Voldemort tries to kill me for the fifth time and the first thing they do is berate me for wanting some time alone, they didn't even bother to ask me how I am." Harry leant against Lee, who was sitting next to him, and closed his eyes, silently letting his tears fall.

He felt Fred and George walk around the table and hug him from behind as Lee wrapped his arms around him. He was vaguely aware of the house elves talking and felt some of them disappear. He still hadn't gotten used to the whole sensing magic thing.

One of the elves, an old one if he was reading the magic around it right, came over and took Harry's hand. She started humming a song and Harry realised with a jolt that he knew it. He could remember it from long ago.

"Sun goes down and we are here together, fireflies glow like a thousand charms. Stay with me and you can dream forever right here in my arms." He sang along with the elf's gentle humming.

Fred, George and Lee sat in silence and listened to Harry as he sang a half forgotten melody from long before he could remember. "Where did you hear that song?" Lee asked when Harry had finished singing.

"My mother used to sing it to me to get me to sleep." He answered smiling lightly. "How did you know that song?" he asked the elf.

"Yours mother useded to bring you heres often, sometimes Missy would helps her." Missy smiled up at Harry, her wrinkled face lit up as she smiled. "You's was a good baby."

Harry smiled and blushed in embarrassment at the praise. Lee and George snickered and Fred took the opportunity to tease Harry. "A good baby huh? What happened to mini marauder?"

"Oh, master Harry Potter sir was a mini marauder, a good one too." Another elf piped up. "Managed to prank master Snape sir he did. Got away with it too. Elvesees think it was because-" Missy slapped her hand over the second Elf's mouth.

"Shush. You's is not supposed to talk about that."

The second elf looked panicked, like it was about to... "I forbid you from punishing yourself as you did not actually tell me anything." Harry looked sternly at the elf until it relaxed.

"Master Harry Potter sir is a great wizard." Dobby gushed.

"I know what it's like for you. To serve someone else, getting no thanks and nothing in return and being punished if anything is done wrong. Sometimes getting punished even if you did nothing wrong." Harry looked down at his lap and the boys tightened their arms around him. He breathed deeply. "I need your opinion on something. Should I go to Gringotts and ask to be emancipated?"

The simultaneous yells of "YES!" nearly blew his ears out. Harry laughed and moved the conversation onto lighter topics.

* * *

A few hours after breakfast the boys all grabbed their brooms and headed out to the Quidditch pitch, which had been turned back to a Quidditch pitch. The boys mounted up and soared up in the air. Fred, George and Lee started to throw a Quaffle and Harry did some totally reckless flying up in the air, sometimes shooting down to the ground so fast the other three yelled in fright. After a particularly dangerous move Harry heard clapping from the stands. He looked over and saw a bunch of the Durmstrang students sitting in the stands along with a few of the Beauxbatons students Harry noticed some of the Durmstrang students had brooms, one of which was Victor Krum who was the one clapping.

Harry floated over. "Like that?" he asked.

"'T was ok. Nowhere near as good as me, but you ok. For a kid." Victor replied.

"Oh, ho? Really now? Then I guess you would have no problem if my team and I were to play against you in a Quidditch match then? Here and now?"

"Of course. You no match for my team."

Harry smirked and flew over to land on the stands near them and without taking his eyes off Krum he called, "Dobby." Dobby popped in, "Would you be so kind as to inform the students in the school that the Gryffindor Quidditch team is going to play against Durmstrang?" Dobby nodded excitedly and popped away. "You all in your gear already?"

"Not yet."

"Well then, while we give time for the stands to fill up, why don't you all go and get ready, I will meet the rest of my team in the locker room. You can come on to the pitch through that door over there." Harry pointed to one of the entrances to the pitch. "The way into that locker room is on the outside of the pitch. Be ready in half an hour. We'll be waiting." Harry slid back onto his broom and flew over to tell the twins and Lee what was going on.

Half an hour later Harry was standing with Wood, Angelina, Alicia, Katie, Fred and George in the locker room. "Potter, how did you do this? Why did you do this? We need strategy. How can we play if we didn't plan? How can we-"

"Plan if we have never played against the Durmstrang team? Never even seen them play? They are at just as much of a disadvantage as we are. Neither of us know anything about the other team, except I have seen Krum fly and they have seem me fly. Don't you want your last Quidditch match at Hogwarts to be spectacular? This match is going down in Hogwarts history. We can do this. We have the best team in Hogwarts. The best three chasers, the best two beaters, the best keeper and the best seeker. We will go out there and we will win. Step by step, moment by moment. We will see how they fly and improvise, dodge them, distract them, play like a Slytherin. It's only cheating if they can find a rule that says you can't do it. We will go out there, have fun and win while we're doing it." Harry pumped his fist in the air at the last part and everyone but Wood copied him. "Yeah! Let's do this."

The doors opened at that moment and they walked out onto the pitch, Wood shaking Krum's hand. The chest was opened and the Bludgers and the Golden Snitch were released. Harry kept his magic tagged to that of the snitch so he was always aware of where it was by following it with his magic. Then the teams flew up and the Quaffle was released. The game was intense.

Harry flew all around the pitch slowly and finally he had Krum in just the right place, when Fred flew below them the light glinted off his watch, Harry had insisted he wore it for exactly this purpose, Krum looked down and Harry dived towards the ground. Krum followed. Harry flew recklessly threw the air, around the players, his own team expertly flying around him without disrupting their play.

After the sixth time Krum had nearly crashed because of a stunt Harry pulled Krum became frustrated and began to search for the snitch himself. Harry then seized his chance; the snitch was over the teachers' box.

Harry flew quickly off to the stands and, skimming along just above the spectators heads flew towards it. He knew that if he approached from strait on then he would crash into the teachers. As he approached, he realised Krum has seen the snitch and was speeding towards it. Suddenly Harry sped forwards; the snitch was directly between Krum and Professor Snape! Using all the strength he had he pushed his broom forwards faster than he has ever pushed it before.

He grabbed the snitch from just above Professor Snape's head with one hand and Professor Snape with the other. A second later Krum crashed into the spot Snape had just forcibly vacated. Every one sat in shocked silence as Harry pulled Professor Snape to sit sideways on the broom in front of him as he slowed to a stop in mid air. "You ok, Professor?" he asked, an unusual feeling of concern bubbling up in him as he looked at the slightly dazed Professor.

"I'm fine Potter. Put me down." Snape sneered and Harry had to admit that in such close quarters it didn't have as much effect as before.

Harry obliged and flew backwards to the teachers stand and let Snape down before he showed Lee the snitch in his hand. The crowd went wild.

Harry looked over at the score board.

* * *

Gryffindor Durmstrang

...250... ... ...40...

* * *

Harry could not believe his eyes. They had slaughtered the other team. As he flew down the where the rest of his team were landing his could not keep the grin off his face.

Fred looked sadly at Harry. "Harry oh dearest brother of ours,"  
George adopted the same expresion as his brother. "Why did you grab Snape?"  
"He could have been flattened by Krum." They bemoaned together..

"Exactly." Harry said. "Snape is a twig. He would have been crushed and then Professor Dumbledore would have had to find a new potions Professor and finding a decent potions master willing to teach children is harder than you would think. Besides, Professor Snape has managed to go thirteen years of teaching without killing a student in class. He is the only potions Professor in Hogwarts history to do so. He is also the only Professor to be able to go a full year without seriously injuring, maiming, scaring or disabling a student in his class. All injuries we attain in his lesson can be treated in less than a week."

That avenue of conversation was quickly drawn to a close when Wood, Alicia, Angelina and Katie landed nearby and soon they were all enveloped in a huge group hug.

Wood pulled back and grinned at Harry. "Oh, my god! Potter! You beat the Bulgarian national team seeker in Quidditch! WITH ministry officials from the Department of magical sports and games watching! This is incredible!"

"Wood, with how well you saved all those goals I would not be surprised if you got snagged for England's national team."

"No way Potter. You are way more likely that I am to get chosen. You should have seen yourself flying out there."

"I will. I was having the match transcribed and recorded. This match is going in the next revision of Hogwarts: A History." Harry laughed at the stunned faces of his team mates. "I did tell you it would go down in Hogwarts history." Harry looked aver as the Durmstrang team came walking over. "You alright Krum? Didn't land too hard did you?"

Krum smirked at him. "No. I did not. Would have had softer landing if you had not moved Professor out of way though. You play well. All of you. I enjoy match greatly. Maybe next time you play at Durmstrang?"

"We'll see, Krum. I definitely plan to fly against you again sometime. You're the best competition I've had and enjoy flying with you. Maybe someday I might be a professional Quidditch player and we can face each other in the world cup."

"That would be enjoyable. I introduce you to my brother. He your age. You get along well I think."

Harry smiled up at the much larger teen. "That would be nice." They shook hands and all the other team members were introduced. Harry was mildly surprised one of the Durmstrang students was fluent in English and made a 'got wood' joke when Oliver was introduced. Harry Fred and George laughed with him. The girls snickered and wood just blushed. The other Bulgarians had no idea what their friend just said.

Very soon they all walked inside and enjoyed a large dinner at the Gryffindor table. Krum completely ignored Ron's obvious attempts for attention. After dinner they all went to hang out in one of the classrooms on the first floor that had been converted into a social space.

All too soon the day came to an end and Harry trudged back up to bed with Fred, George and Lee. They were surprised when they came up. All four of their trunks were up against one wall, the three beds that had been pushed together had been replaced with one large one and there was now a writing desk, a couch, two armchairs and a fireplace in the room. They shrugged it off, had a shower, put some pyjamas on and got into bed.

Harry smiled as he snuggled into George's chest.

Maybe things wouldn't be so hard after all. With his brothers by his side, and his newfound friend Lee, he was sure to be able to survive anything the Dursleys could throw at him.


	2. Chapter 2

The Power of Shadows

Chapter 2

By Draceena Rise

Special thanks to think-pink-jess for being the first person to review and the first person to fave this story.

.

.

.

Harry woke early the next morning and lay curled up against George. He decided to take this opportunity to learn more occlumency. He closed his eyes and, while staying in contact with the physical world he allowed his subconscious to come forward. He started to build a shape for his mind. He made a sphere. At regular intervals around the walls he made fifteen doors. One was stark white, the others where ash-grey. The walls where all plain black.

He grabbed a memory and viewed it. It was one of the ones from the Dursleys. He did not want to watch this but he did anyway. It was one from when he was three. Not as bad the others, this was one of the 'safe' memories. He put it into the long corridor past the third door on the right and grabbed another memory. He repeated this process for some time. Eventually he noticed Fred was gently rubbing his arm and he opened his eyes, letting his subconscious slip back. He suddenly realised he was shaking badly enough to move the whole bed. He held his trembling hands in front of his face and watched them for a moment before he realised there was tears streaming out of his eyes.

He curled up into Fred and clung tightly to him. He could hear some kind of high pitched noise and realised it was coming from him. After about ten minutes he finally managed to stop trembling and wiped the tears from his face.

"M' srry." He slurred. "Di'n mean a wake you."

"It's fine Harry. Don't worry. It's time to get up anyway. You want to have a shower first or do the same as yesterday?" George asked.

Harry thought for a few moments before he replied. "Same as yes'rday." He sat up and yawned. "I should be fine." Fed slid out of the bed and Harry slid out after him, Lee and George doing the same on the other side. They all went into the bathroom got into the shower. It was touchy at first because Harry would start shaking whenever they touched him but he kept assuring them that it was not a bad thing, they were helping him. "I will never get over this Androphobia if you stop. I need you guys." Harry made the puppy dog eyes and they gave in and continued to occasionally touch Harry on the arms or shoulders, never going below the waist like they had done before.

Once they were all dried and dressed they walked over to the new sitting spaces and Harry and Fred sat on the couch, Lee and George sat in each of the chairs. Harry pointed at the fireplace and it roared into life. "Shall we call room service?" he asked the boys.

"Sure. I don't feel like going down to the great hall today." Lee sneered at the thought of all the pitying looks or hateful glares Harry had gotten yesterday.

"Nice sneer Lee. Winky." Harry called.

POP. "What can Winky be doings for you master Harry Potter sir?" She asked.

"Can we get breakfast up here today Winky? None of us feel up to going to the great hall."

"Of course, master Harry Potter sir. Would master Harry Potter sir also like a calming draft?" she asked.

"No thank you Winky, I should be fine." Harry smiled at Winky and she popped out to bring them breakfast.

"Why did she offer you a calming draft? She wasn't gonna steal it form Snape was she?" Lee asked.

"No, she would have asked Pomfrey for one, as a healer she cannot deny someone help." Harry answered. Winky popped back in with their food and they all tucked in.

After they had all eaten Harry lay down on the couch and rested his head on Fred's lap. "The first one wasn't that bad." He began gently, telling them about how his uncle had locked him up in the cupboard under the stairs because he had stolen some food. He went on to tell them about some of the other memories he had been sorting. He didn't go into much detail but he felt much better talking about them. When he finished they sat there in silence for a few minutes, Fred gently carding his fingers through Harry's hair, each of them lost in their own thoughts.

They all jumped out of their skin when a piercing shriek split the air. Harry looked over at the clock above the mantle and realised this was when Ron normally woke up. Lee confirmed his theory when he asked, "Wasn't that your brother?"

"Sounded like ikkle Ronnykins."  
"Had a nasty fright."  
"What could have spooked."  
"Him like that?"

They were answered a second later when Ron burst into the room, spiders falling off of him. "Get them off! Get them off! Get them off!" he ran around the room shrieking and Harry saw that whenever a spider landed on the floor it would disappear. He then noticed them reappearing back on Ron's clothes.

"Looks like they are enchanted." Harry said. "Judging by the feel of the magic I'm guessing it was a house elf."

Fred, George and Lee all started waving their wands at Ron and shouting various different banishing spells but nothing was working.

Fred called out, "Finite incantatum!" and the spiders doubled in number.

Harry smirked at one of the pranks his dad used to pull. He had read about it in one of the journals he found in the come and go room. He pulled out his wand, pointed it at Ron and intoned, "Please, Finite totalus." The spiders suddenly disappeared and left Ron standing in his boxers in the middle of the room. (Some of the spells missed the spiders and vanished Ron's clothes.)

"What the hell did you do that for?" Ron shouted at him.

Harry cringed and flinched back violently and nearly fell off the couch. "I wasn't the one who did that." He protested.

"Then how did you know how to finish it!" Ron roared back.

"I read about that kind of prank in a book once, I only knew what it was after Fred cast finite incantatum at you."

"Don't lie to me!" Ron roared back and Harry stood up off the couch and backed away from Ron who was advancing on him with his fists raised. No one was prepared for when a house elf popped in and pulled Ron out of the room. Harry backed up into a wall and slid to the floor. He pulled his knees up and wrapped his arms around himself.

"Harry..." a soft voice called from just in front of his and he flinched. "Come on Harry. Look at me. It's ok. It's over now. He's gone. You're safe now. It's ok." Harry slowly looked up through his bangs at the person in front of him. Without further thought he launched himself into George and held him tight and cried.

* * *

When Harry next opened his eyes he realised he was on the bed and Fred, George and Lee where not in the room. He decided to take this opportunity to carry on sorting his memories, the sooner he got them all ordered the better.

He closed his eyes again and pulled up his subconscious, with it came his mindscape. After a few more hours of sorting out memories he became aware that he was shaking hard enough to move the bed again but he knew that if he stopped now he would just have more to do later. As he sorted he became aware of someone poking their head around the door. They gasped loudly and left again. A few minutes later they came back with someone else in tow. He heard Madam Pomfrey talking as she came closer, he let his mind slip a bit so he could hear her better and became aware of just how badly he was shaking. She was trying to get him to wake up, he knew that much but he had to finish sorting out his memories. He was nearly finished.

After a few minutes he had finally finished placing all the memories in the corresponding rooms. The left them unorganised in each hallway for the moment as he had more pressing matters to attend to. He let his subconscious slip back down and became fully aware of the world again. He was gasping for breath, he was hyperventilating. He opened his eyes and looked up to the Medi-Witch. She was coaxing him to slow his breathing down. He followed her directions, feeling a little light headed. Once his breathing was back under control for the most part he tried to push himself into a sitting position and frowned at how weak his arms were. They were shaking so much worse than this morning. he could barely control them.

"Harry, dear. Just relax ok. I'm going to give you something for the tremors. I'm going to pull you up a little now, ok?"

She didn't give his time to answer as she gently placed a hand behind his head and pulled him up slightly and set a potion vile against his lips; he obediently opened his mouth and swallowed down the vile concoction. Not too long after that the violent trembling subsided into a gently shaking.

"Wha' happnd." He slurred and frowned when the words did not come out like he wanted them too.

"You had a seizure, Mr Potter." She spoke gently, in a tone he had never heard her use before. "Have you experienced anything like this before?"

"Mmmhmm. Th's morn'n'" he slurred back. He took a few deep breaths and gently rubbed his face. "Wasn't as bad." He managed to get that part out without slurring. "Why would I have a seizure?" he asked.

"I don't know dear. Sometimes they happen when someone is re-living a traumatic memory."

Harry nodded and used a wandless spell to unbutton his shirt. "Had to do with these." He muttered as he moved the fabric to the side to display the vivid scars on his chest. He heard the other person in the room gasp and realised he had closed his eyes again. He opened them and pushed himself into a sitting position, with the help of Madam Pomfrey who nodded.

"I would like to keep you in the hospital wing for a few days for observation, Mr Potter. I want to make sure you won't have another seizure again soon."

Harry looked over at her. "Been doin' occlumency" he spoke the word slowly so as to avoid slurring again. "Almost done. Got them sorted into the right year, just need to get them sorted in order a bit more and I'll be done." He closed his eyes and rested his head against the matron's shoulder. "I'll be ok."

"Mr Potter you don't seem to realise how serious this is." Professor McGonagall's voice came from the direction of the door. Harry looked over and saw her standing by the door, a worried Lee standing beside her.

Harry closed his eyes. "I know a seizure is nothing to laugh at, I know it is a dangerous health condition but I need to organise my memories. I keep getting flashes of what happens at the Dursleys. I can't listen to a raised voice without wanting to flinch back and beg for forgiveness. I need to sort out my head. It's a mess in here. I have most of the hard work done; I did a little this morning and the bulk of it just now. I don't have much left to do with my memories and then I can start on setting up defences, both from intrusion and from my more traumatic experiences. I know that if something like this happens each and every time then it is in your professional advice for me _not_ to do this but I _need_ to."

Madam Pomfrey nodded. "I agree with that Mr Potter. I have seen a lot of patents in similar situations to you. I want you down in the hospital wing the next time you plan on doing something like this though." Madam Pomfrey lectured. She then crawled off the edge of the bed. "Now then, come along Mr Potter. I want you in the hospital wing for at least the next forty-eight hours." Harry smiled gently at her and slid off the bed. He stood shakily and nearly collapsed under his own weight. He sat back down for a second and closed his eyes. He held his hands out in front of him and suddenly out of a cloud of darkness he was holding a pair of crutches. He set the rest in position in his armpit and gently pushed himself into a standing position.

"Was that conjuration, Mr Potter?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"No, they already existed; I just transported them from where they were to here." Harry shakily took a few steps forwards and relaxed a little when his legs didn't collapse under him. He took wobbly steps and made it to the door and looked in distain at the staircase. He closed his eyes again and by his feet materialised a disk made of darkness. He stepped onto it and it floated him down the stairs. When he got to the bottom Lee was still hovering at this elbow. He heard loud gasps from all around him and realised he had forgotten to do his shirt back up. He quickly did so and began to follow Madam Pomfrey out of the common room.

"Harry what happened?" Hermione shrieked as she came hurrying over, her hair in even wilder of a state than she normally kept it.

"Had a seizure." He replied. "And if you are referring to my scars I have hinted at the reason often enough. If you are too blind to understand that is not my problem." Harry kept his voice low and devoid of emotion and walked out the room and past the portrait of the fat lady before anyone could say anything. Lee carried on walking by his side and Fred and George had now met up with them and started to follow.

Harry had to stop several times before they reached the hospital wing. He sunk down onto the usual bed with a sigh of relief and lay down over the covers. "This place is much further away then I remember it being." He mumbled.

"Do not mumble Mr Potter." McGonagall chastised.

"Yes 'fessor." Harry answered by reflex. He yawned. "Why 'm I so tired, 've been sleepin' all day?"

"The seizure took out all your energy and walking here did not help matters." Madam Pomfrey chastised.

"'m too much of man t' be able t' live down bein' lev'tat'd here." Harry closed his eyes briefly and when he opened them Fred, George, Lee and McGonagall had completely disappeared from where they were standing and madam Pomfrey was on the other side of the ward seeing to a third year Ravenclaw with antlers. Harry smiled at the thought of going into potions with antlers, with lilies on them. He closed his eyes and drifted back off to sleep.

* * *

When he next woke it was getting dark and madam Pomfrey was coming towards him with a tray of food. He smiled up at her as he pushed himself into a sitting position, "Ah Madam. You know the best way to a man's heart."

"Yes, through his ribs, now eat this and put some meet on yours." Harry laughed on took the tray from her and tucked into the food. "It has some nutritive potions in it. Every time you have been here in the past I have had to deal with your physical injuries first and I have been unable to look deeper. I have seen your scars Mr Potter. If you want I can have Professor Snape brew you a potion that can get rid of them. It will take a while and scars older than five years will be take much longer but-"

"I can't." Harry interrupted. "If Vernon knew that we can get rid of scars he won't hold back anymore. And he will know I told someone and that will be so much worse. The last time I told he nearly killed me. If aunt Petunia hadn't interfered he would have." Harry looked down at his plate. "Do you think I could have permission to call some of the house elves to bring me food?"

Madam Pomfrey looked so incredibly sad at that but assured him it would be no problem. Once he had finished his food she started. "Right them Mr Potter. I want you to start occluding but I reserve the right to wake you should I feel the need to."

Harry nodded and turned to face the wall opposite the bed he was in and let his conscious mind slip so he could bring up his mindscape. He paused for a few moments in this state of half awareness between both the waking world and his mind. After a moment he felt himself start to shake and let his mind slip again. He waited for a moment, taking deep breaths and holding them and the shaking subsided. "It would seem like the problem is in accessing my mindscape. I hadn't even started sorting out my memories. Let me try again slower. See if I can find a bite point."

Harry looked again at the wall opposite him and relaxed his vision to the middle distance. He slowly began to pull up his mindscape, and he felt himself start to shake a little more but kept on going. Then, suddenly, everything stopped. He had full awareness of the hospital wing and Madam Pomfrey next to him who was sat on the edge of her seat. He was also fully aware of his mindscape. He allowed himself to smile and Madam Pomfrey relaxed a little. Harry started working more on his memories. He put them all in chronological order in each of the corridors.

From his birth up until the day before Halloween where behind the white door, not that he could remember much of those. Halloween was behind the first door to the right, up until his third birthday was in the second door to the right, his memories of when he was three up until his fourth birthday went into the third door to the right and so on. The memories of each of his birthdays were next to the door and the day before his birthday the next year at the other end of the hall. All the memories were in the form of portraits and they were all along one wall, leaving the other completely blank. With some of the memories he placed an object with some relevance to it on a table opposite. He also put some tapestries in.

Once all the memories had been placed and any new ones that has resurfaced had been watched and placed Harry turned his attention to the first door on the right. It was the blackest off all the doors. The frame, instead of being silver was as black as the door.

He opened the door and was immediately met with the same thing he had been confronted with when he had opened looked at the memory the first time. he didn't like a lot of what those strands of magic where doing, there was another two attached to his memory of the chamber of secrets, an acid green and a blood red one, entwined together and reaching out to his magical core. This memory had a thick pulsating black and killing curse green thread that seemed to flow out of him and when he tweaked it his scar burned. Some of the others seemed like foreign magic, both to him and the thick black strand. He didn't like any of it and resolved to have the goblins take a look at it when he went to get emancipated.

Done in here he slipped out of the mindscape completely. He turned to Madam Pomfrey, "I have finished sorting them out now but I am kind of tired. Could I put the defences in tomorrow?"

"Of course dear. You just get some sleep." Harry smiled and lay down he slipped back into the barely conscious state he had practised achieving back in Between. He was still aware of the world around him but he was also sleeping. He didn't want to sleep properly until he was back with Fred, George and Lee or until he was Between.

* * *

Harry slipped back into full consciousness a few hours later, after Madam Pomfrey had gone to bed. Someone else was in the hospital wing. The third year was gone so it could not be them. He stayed perfectly still and pretended to be asleep. Soon enough he heard Snape's voice from behind him and he tried not to twitch, it was so much different from any other time he had heard it.

"Why would you protect me like that Potter? You could have let Krum crash into me but you didn't. You risked not being able to catch the snitch to get me out of harm's way. Why? I am not worthy of your kindness. I am a horrible, spiteful, bitter man. I have been nothing but cruel to you even when I do not want to be and even when I have been given no cause to be. You hate me. Why would you be kind to me?"

Harry smiled. "Because I owe you my life." He turned around and looked up at Snape's stunned face. "Among other reasons. I do not think you are a hateful man. You are the best potions Professor in Hogwarts history and I have the statistics to prove it. You have your reasons for acting the way you do." Harry thought back on a lot of his memories of Professor Snape and after viewing them objectively he saw some things he didn't before, like the concern the few times they had been in the hospital wing at the same time. "I see the concern in your eyes when I end up here. I see that you care for your students and instead of letting us make the mistakes completely you dull down the explosions to try and get us to learn. Maybe if you taught the class the difference between each of the adjectives for the preparation methods we would not get so many things wrong."

Snape's face went from surprised (Harry was awake) to embarrassed (Harry had heard him) to angry (Harry had embarrassed him) to confused (at what Harry said first) to shocked (Harry could see through his masks) to intrigued (Harry knew what he did in class) to thoughtful (at Harry's suggestion) as Harry spoke. "You believe that I should first run over the different preparation methods, before I get students to brew a potion?"

"I think it would be beneficial. Not many students know the difference between the preparation methods and the book list for first year did not supply anything that could give us the definition of each method as well as that methods strengths and weaknesses. If you taught us this it would help us cause fewer explosions." Harry lay back fully against the bed, having raised his head to look up at Snape better.

"What are you doing in here Potter? Surely you can go a few days without getting attacked."

"I had a seizure." There was a deafening silence after that and Harry looked to see pain, shock, denial and sadness radiate from Snape who was not even making an attempt to hide his feelings. "Please do not pity me, Professor."

"I don't. You had a seizure? How bad?"

"I made the whole bed shake, it must have carried on for an hour at least." Harry watched as Snape picked up the board at the end of his bed with his diagnosis on it. He watched Snape's face pale even more than it already was.

"One in the morning that lasted twenty minutes and one a few hours later that lasted three hours and forty-five minutes. Oh, Potter. What caused these?"

Harry let his eyes glaze over for a minute before he focused back on Snape again. He sat up and unbuttoned his shirt magically. The moonlight streaming in the windows was bright enough for Snape to clearly see his scars. "The back is worse. I was trying to sort through my memories so I could be around people without reliving what my uncle does to me." Snape moved closer to Harry so he slipped his shirt off completely and turned around. He heard Snape take a jagged breath and felt his fingers ghosting across his back, the feeling made him shudder in an unusual way and he could not figure out why.

"Oh, Harry..." Snape whispered in such a way that sent shivers down Harry's spine.

Harry took a deep breath and swallowed before he spoke again. "I am planning on going to Gringotts to be emancipated. Any advice?"

"Don't insult the goblins, if you smile at them don't show them your teeth, bow when leaving the presence of a goblin. The goblins also sometimes use and elfish greeting as a tribute to some elf who did something important I can't remember what it was but the greeting is 'atra esterni ono thelduin' to start the greeting it means may good fortune rule over you and is usually said by whoever is in the lower position so you say that first to get on their good side. Then it is 'mor'ranr lifa unin hjarta onr' this is said by the second person. It means peace live in your heart. Then either you or a third person would say 'un du evarinya ono varda' which translates to, and the stars watch over you."

Harry nodded. "Atra esterni ono thelduin, mor'ranr lifa unin hjarta onr, un du evarinya ono varda" he repeated. "Got it. Anything else?"

"When you ask to be emancipated, have them check you for any kinds of binds, blocks or restraints on your magic as well as any potions or spells. Ask for a creature inheritance test, a heritage test and an abilities test. From there you can ask them if there is anything they would recommend. Before you leave ask them if there is anything they require of you. When you go to leave say 'se onr sverdar sitja hvass' this means, may your swords stay sharp. That should be everything you need to know. Once you are emancipated I will give you a salve for the scars."

"Thank you, Professor. You really don't have to. I don't mind them."

Snape looked at Harry and raised an eyebrow. "I will not have one of my students scarred when they do not have to be." With that Snape turned on his heel and swept out of the hospital wing.

"I will never figure that man out." Harry whispered to himself as he turned back over and slipped into the waking dream state that he was in before Snape came and woke him up.

* * *

The next few days where hectic. News about Harry's scars flew around the school in record time and soon everyone knew. They also knew Harry had had a seizure. He was not looking forward to the pitying glances he would be getting, especially since the news was in the daily prophet the next day.

Harry had spent the rest of his time in the hospital wing placing defences on his mind and felt much more relaxed and at ease with things once he had finished. His defences weren't strong enough to keep out an intruder so he covered the outer most shields in a thick layer of spiders' web which he then filled with Acromantula the size of Aragog. He also put chains and a thick black vale over all of his bad memories of the Dursleys. The vale was translucent so he could still remember but he had blocked the memories off.

Harry had finally been released by madam Pomfrey with orders to drink the potions the house elves would send him. He promised to do so and left with Fred, George and Lee for Hogsmeade, it was the last weekend of the school year and Harry had some shopping to do.

As none of his brothers had much money Harry offered to treat them to lunch at the three broomsticks. As lunch was still a few hours away Harry dragged them to the stationary store. Harry's excuse was "I want to make sure I have enough parchment to write to you over the summer." He also bought several endless journals, a huge stack of parchment, five quills, five black inkwells, a pack with one red, one green, one blue, one gold and one silver inkwell. He found the magical equivalent of highlighters and bought a few of these and some cases to keep his inkwells, quills and journals safe. After a few moments thought he picked up several blank books he could use for whatever brought his fancy.

Once he had finished and dragged Lee away from a phoenix feather quill they headed off to Honeydukes. Harry bought a year's supply of candy; bertie bots every flavour beans, ice mice, a few blood pops, a hell of a lot of sugar quills and a mountain of bars of chocolate among a few other things he found interesting.

"Harry. Why did you buy those blood pops?" Lee asked.

"Blood is an acquired flavour. I have tasted my own often enough to be able to get used to the sharp metallic tang and to be able to taste the subtle underlying flavours." His brothers looked at him with an 'are you serious?' look.

Harry smiled at them and led the way to the Three Broomsticks. After a hearty lunch and a few butterbeers each they headed back out.

After a quick browse around Zonko's they headed back up to the castle. As they were about to go up to the great hall for dinner a house elf popped up and handed a letter to Harry who took it, read it and said to the elf, "Be right down." he turned back to the others. "Sorry guys, Snape calls." He turned on his heel and headed down to the dungeons.

* * *

He reached Snape's door and knocked once. Upon being answered he opened the door and walked in. "You sent for me sir?"

"Indeed I did Mr Potter. Sit." He pointed to the chair opposite his desk and Harry sat. "I have spoken to Gringotts and let them know you wish to see them; they were most displeased that now that you want something you decide to come in and yet you repeatedly ignore their summons, they also had a go at me for doing the same. I told them that I had never received a summons from them and I was sure you had not either which got them more upset. We are to go to Gringotts today to see what it is they wanted us for, then you can deal with everything else and I will take you back to the school when you are done. Come. I trust you know how to floo?"

Harry grimaced in disgust. "Yes but I prefer not to. You go on ahead and I will follow you."

Snape raised is eyebrow but shrugged and stepped into the fireplace in his office. After calling out "Gringotts bank" he was whisked away into the fire.

Harry went Between and quickly changed into a set of formal robes he had found in the room of requirement that he had managed to repair and modify. After making sure he was presentable he focused on getting to Professor Snape. He soon felt the familiar sensation of Between and came out of the shadows next to his Professor. Snape looked shocked at him so he replied to the silent queries, "I hate travelling by floo. My first attempt had me in Knoctune Ally. I am wearing these because they are more presentable than what I was wearing and as for the shadow thing, that's a secret." Snape looked down at Harry for moment before motioning him to follow and lead the way into Gringotts proper. As they walked out a goblin walked up to them and on reflex Harry said "Hello Griphook. Nice to see you again." All the goblins within hearing range and Professor Snape stared at Harry in shock. "What?"

"No human has ever recognised a goblin by sight before." Griphook replied.

Harry tilted his head then shrugged. "I'm not normal so I don't really act like you're typical wizard. Pleasantries aside I have been informed you have been trying to contact me? I am afraid to say I have never received any letter from Gringotts nor have I had any contact at all with this bank bar the few times I have been in here myself to withdraw from my vault."

Griphook suddenly tensed and his eyes narrowed. "You think we are lying?"

"No, I think someone is tampering with my mail."

Griphook tensed even more if that was possible. "You said vault. You have more than one vault Mr Potter."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Do I? I did not know that."

Snape chose that moment to but in. "May we progress into the reason you have summoned us? I have to get Potter back to school and there are other things he would like done before we leave."

"Of course, Lord Prince. If you would both follow me."

Snape tilted his head in much the same manner as Harry but shrugged it off as they both followed Griphook down a corridor.

They came to a large door and were ushered in. Harry gave a short bow as he walked into the room and shocked the goblins at the door. "I will leave you here. Silvertongue will be here in a moment."

"Thank Griphook, se onr sverdar sitja hvass." All of the goblins stared at Harry until Griphook shook his head and muttered under his breath in goblin (Harry refused to call their language gobbledygook) and left.

A few moments another door opened and an elderly goblin came in, carrying a number of scrolls in one hand and a pensive in the other.

"Master Silvertongue I assume?" Harry asked the goblin looked shocked for a moment before he nodded and almost dropped the pensive when Harry said "Atra esterni ono thelduin."

He replied on reflex, "Mor'ranr lifa unin hjarta onr."

And Snape finished off the greeting, "Un du evarinya ono varda."

Harry and Snape both gave a short low bow to the goblin as he placed the items in his hands on the table and waited until he had been seated before they sat in the chairs on the other side of the desk.

The goblin seemed terribly shaken for a few minutes before he shook himself. "Right, down to business. You two are here for the will reading of Lilly Potter nee Evans and James Potter. We will begin with the late lord Potter." Silvertongue placed one of the scrolls in front of him. "It reads as such.

* * *

"I, James Charlus Potter, being of sound body and mind, do hereby declare this my last will and testament. In the event of my death before that of my wife and her death soon after mine I leave the following;

To my brother in all but blood, Sirius Orion Black, I leave you that portrait of you, me, Remus, Lilly and baby Harry that you have always admired. I also leave to you the marauder cottage in the south of Florida. I know you have always loved it there. Find a nice girl, learn how to be monogamous and settle down, marry her, have a kid and spoil your son and mine rotten. I know you will do a good job.

To my best friend, Remus John Lupin. I leave to you one thousand galleons, the marauder cottage in the south of Germany, the small manor in south Wales, the photo album of us in our Animagus forms, my journal of were-wolves and instructions to watch over Harry and Sirius. You were always the smart responsible one. I know you won't let me down. Don't give up on our pack. Find your Mate, settle down and have some cubs.

To our secret keeper Peter Pettigrew, if we died in due to you selling out our location to voldemort then I leave to you my eternal hatred. Otherwise, I leave to you that book you were always reading when you came over, that chair you liked and that stuffed cat toy you got Harry but he ignored and you ended up playing with it more than he did.

To Severus Snape I leave to you my apologies for everything I have ever done to you. I know you might never forgive me but it needs to be said. At the time I did not realise that what I was doing to you was so wrong. Since you always retaliated I had thought it was alright. Lilly explained to me the reason you were crying on that first trip to Hogwarts and I feel terrible about making fun of you for it. You were handling it better than I ever could. I am so, so, so sorry. I am also aware of a little something about you that I do not think you are aware of at the moment. Just know that I will not come back from the dead to haunt you if this does come to pass. I give you my permission to proceed with full force. I also leave to you my records. Lilly told me you like music. You will get more use out of them than I ever did.

To my dear friend Frank Longbottom, I leave to you the journals that my father wrote while he was raising me. I think you will find them helpful. I know I did.

To Alice, I leave to you my love, those flower ornaments you kept admiring, the creeping vine candle holders, the Wood elf book ends and my collection of books on Earth Magic. Not that you haven't already memorised them word for word.

I leave the title of Lord Potter to my son Harry who is to be emancipated upon his eleventh birthday. I leave to him the entirety of the Potter, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Merlin accounts, assets and estates as well as gaining lordship over them. I would especially like to ask that you read my journals, the ones in the box marked as such. There is a lot of information in them that I want you to know. Orik will make sure you get them.

Thus ends my last will and testament, so I say so mote it be."

* * *

Sliver tongue looked up then and placed the will on the table in front of him. "If you could sign this sheet of paper, Lord Prince, you will be able to receive your inheritance. And the same to you Mr Potter. If you could sign these you will be able to receive your inheritance from your father." He handed over the sheets for them to sign. Harry did so.

Severus blinked, in total shock that Potter would leave him something and actually apologise to him. He wondered what that thing he had mentioned was but shrugged it off and signed the paper.

Silvertongue nodded. "Alright then. On to the late Lady Potter's will." He took back James' will and pushed another scroll across the desk. "Her will reads as such.

* * *

"I Lilly Rose Potter nee Evans, being of sound body and mind do hereby declare this to be my last will and testament.

I leave to Severus Snape, a black trunk with silver detail and fastenings on marked with 'S.S'. I'm sorry Sev. I really am. I never wanted to stop being friends with you but Dumbledore convinced me it was for your own safety. If I had my way you would be Harry's godfather but I did a little digging and found some things out that I'm sure you didn't want me to know if you knew about them at all. Be good to him.

To Alice Longbottom I leave five hundred galleons and instructions to be a good godmother to Harry. I also leave to you that winter cloak of I mine that you always admired, the jewellery box with the gold clasp and 'A.L' on the front, the poetry book you always read when you came by, the picture of us at that winter ball and my mother's and my journals of mother hood. Add your own to the collection and hand them down to your own daughter/daughter-in-law some day. They have been a real help.

To Frank Longbottom I leave five hundred galleons and the edict, I know you will be a good father Frank, have faith in yourself. I also leave to you the Ravenclaw family Battle armour. I know you love being an Auror and I want you to be safe.

To Peter Pettigrew, out secret keeper, if we died inside our house or because of you telling our location to the dark side I leave to you my eternal hatred. Go die in a hole and save the world the trouble of looking at you. You sold us out you pathetic traitor. If you did not sell us out I still leave you nothing. I never really liked you.

To my godson Neville I leave you the green and brown trunk with the vine carvings on it as well as the content of that. Enjoy, I know you will be just like your mother. I am sorry I could not be a better godmother to you but I know you will grow into a fine young man.

To my son Harry James Ignotus Potter, I Leave the Lordships of the Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Aurion Houses as well as the entirety of said houses assets, accounts and estates. I also leave to you the tile of Duke of Elesmera and the entirety of all that title entails. I would ask that you read the journals I have left with Orik for you. They will help. I love you my son. Never forget that. Harry baby, please don't blame yourself for what happened. If you are anything like me I know you will. Albus made up some fake prophesy to trick Voldemort into going after the Longbottoms. He was trying to set a trap. Alice went into labour a day before her due date and I went into labour a week early. I actually went into labour on the 30th of July at about eight in the morning and did not actually give birth to you until the stroke of midnight on the 31st. We had to decide whether your birthday should be the 31st of July or the 1st of August. We decided on the former as you can tell. I am telling you this because it is not uncommon for someone to follow the pattern of their mother's labour when they go into their majority at seventeen. Speak to Madam Pomfrey at Hogwarts about this if you don't understand. Don't slack in class and be nice to Severus, he is a nice person despite his tough outer exterior.

.

For the care of my son until his eleventh birthday, in which he is to be emancipated, he is to go to one of the following people in the descending order should the previous be unable to take care of him.

Sirius Black

Remus Lupin

Alice Longbottom/Frank Longbottom

Augusta Longbottom

Amelia Bones

Minerva McGonagall

Poppy Pomfrey

Pomona Sprout

Filius Flitwick

Bellatrix LeStrange nee Black on the requirement that she be removed from her husband and completely stripped of the potions and spells he has her under and that she passes a psychological analysis from St. Mungo's

Healer Megan Magarey

Or my cousin Veronica Evans

..

Under no circumstances is he to go to my adoptive muggle sister and her husband.

Thus ends my last will and testament. So I say so mote it be."

* * *

The goblin put the will down and passed more sheets of paper across the desk to Harry and Snape. "Again, sign these and you can claim your inheritance. We have also been given instruction that upon the reading of the wills that a copy of both is to go to the head of department of magical law enforcement branch of the ministry." Harry and Snape signed the forms in silence.

"Now, Lord Potter, there are a few wills here to be read to you alone and Lord prince, I have one here to be read to you alone. We shall start with Lord Potter."

Snape stood. "Se onr sverdar sitja hvass." He intoned as he bowed and left the room.

Harry turned to the goblin as he then started to read the other wills. It turned out that a few people who didn't have any children, or didn't want their belongings to go to their children had left him with everything after they died. Harry could understand the first, politics where evil, if you died and you where not married nor had children then the ministry got everything. In the end Harry ended up with seven people leaving him something (if not everything they owned).

When that was finished Harry gently asked Silvertongue "Is it possible for me to speak to the Potter account manager? I need to ask him a few things."

"I am sure that can be arranged, Mr Potter." Harry was then ushered out of the room and after leaving in the same manner as Snape he found said Professor in the hallway outside.

Snape went in and Harry waited in the hall. It was a few moments later that Snape and Silvertongue came back out.

Silvertongue barked an order at one of the guards outside the room and the goblin bowed before requesting Harry to follow him. Harry and Snape were lead to a rather ornately designed door. Harry was instructed to knock, wait for admittance and enter. The guard then led Snape off somewhere else, presumable to his own account manager.

Harry raised a hand and knocked on the door. He was immediately called to enter. He walked in and saw a smart looking goblin behind and ornate desk. His nameplate said 'Orik.'

Harry was about to greet him when the goblin spoke first. "Atra esterni ono thelduin."

Harry blinked and replied "mor'ranr lifa unin hjarta onr."

'Orik' smiled and finished the traditional greeting with "un du evarinya ono varda. It seems Griphook was telling the truth after all. Do you speak our language?"

"No, I am afraid I do not. I was only given a crash course in how to not offend your kind. I will admit to being woefully ignorant to your cultures and customs as well as your language."

The goblin smiled. "No matter. You are more knowledgeable than any human I have ever met. I am Orik, Your account manager. I have your parents' journals as well as a selection of books in this trunk here that your mother had selected for me to give to you. It is about time you came here."

Harry winced and began to tell Orik the problem, of how he was abused at his home and required immediate emancipation, the binds he found on his magic and the things Professor Snape had asked for him to get done.

Orik became very frustrated by the end of this.

Harry then remembered his scar. "Orik, while I was organising my memories I found something funny up with my scar. There is foreign magic in there and it hurts when I tweak it. I am concerned and I do not want it there."

Orik nodded. "I will see what can be done."

* * *

Harry had no idea what occurred at the time and it was only after going through his memories later that he could put everything together. First he was dragged off to a ritual room where he was stripped of any blocks, spell and potions in his system, which included the nutritive potions so Harry would be a dose out. Harry was given a list of all the spells, enchantments and potions in his system as well as all the blocks, binds and restraints on his magic, mind, soul and being.

Next Harry was dragged off to another room where he was emancipated. The ritual hurt a little.

Then he had all the creature blood in his system awakened and all of his abilities and inheritances where accepted by his body and magic. That hurt a lot.

After that they took him to another room and they stripped him of down to his birthday suit and left him in a ritual circle. They scanned him for any kind of dark magic and found his scar riddled with it. That hurt like hell. After a few moments or scanning they stopped and Harry got dressed again.

He was then taken back to Orik's office where he was given the lordship rings for all his houses as well as his parents' journals and the shrunken trunk of books Orik had mentioned. He was also given the title of Lord Black since Sirius was an outlaw and was unable to take the title. Harry, as his heir, was well within his rights to claim it. He asked if all the houses could be combined into one since it was quite a mouthful to get them all. He then started rearranging the content of his vaults. Money in one; furniture and household items in another; jewellery, clothes and cloth in another; magical foci and weaponry in another; books in the last. All the items were being searched for dark or dangerous enchantments. He emptied Bellatrix LeStrange's dowry vault until further notice.

Orik appologised profusely, they could do nothing about his scar. They knew what it was but the amount of protection magics that had been added to it to protect it from outside interferance was too complex for even the best of the best of the goblins to be able to break through.

Eventually he was let back into the care of his potions Professor, who had come back from his meeting and was waiting in the hall, and promptly passed out into the man's arms. When he came to, he was in bed with Fred, George and Lee. He smiled to himself and drifted back off to sleep. He could wait until the morning to sort everything out.


	3. Chapter 3

The Power of Shadows

Chapter 3

By Draceena Rise

Harry awoke before the others as usual and sorted out his memories. He would have to go and see Professor Snape and ask what happened after he passed out. Harry was totally unprepared for the wave of longing that hit him at the thought of Snape. No... Severus... why did he feel such a need to call the man by his given name?

He shrugged it off for now and searched through his memories of all his inheritances.

* * *

Magical abilities:

Metamorphmagus.

Mage sight.

Mage sense.

Shadow Elemental.

Photographic memory.

Perfect recall.

Natural Occlumens.

Natural Legilimens.

Parseltongue.

Beast speaker.

Shape-shifter.

Telepath.

Telekinesis.

Natural healer.

Perfect pitch

Male bearer

.

Creature inheritances:

Phoenix (gained at age 12)

Basilisk (gained at age 12)

Veela (through mother)

High elf (through mother)

Angel (through mother)

.

Potential familiars:

Phoenix

Snow phoenix

Serpent

Tenebrae Okami (Shadow wolf)

.

Potential mates:

Severus Tobias Snape Lord of House Prince (Dom)

* * *

Harry opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling in abject horror as he remembered that last part. Mate. Snape. Severus was his mate. Severus Snape, the potions master of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, head of Slytherin house, Lord of House Prince, was his MATE!

"Harry?" Harry looked over to George at saw the look of concern on his face. Harry wordlessly summoned the documents he got at Gringotts that described his abilities and his creature inheritances. George read it through and stopped at the last part before he silently handed it to Fred and pointed to the right bit. Fred and Lee read the line and they all just sat there in silence.

"What am I going to do?" Harry asked in the stifling silence that followed that revelation. "Without all of those spells on me or the potions in my system I no longer feel the need to be as far away from him as possible." Harry sat up. "Why is this so hard..." he whispered.

"That's not the only thing that's going to be hard." Fred told him softly. Harry looked over at him, mortified at the innuendo but Fred took his hand and led him to the bathroom. Harry stared in shock at his reflection.

His eyes were a much brighter shade than before, they almost seemed to glow and were tilted upwards on the outside. It was then that he realised he was not wearing his glasses and yet he could see perfectly. His hair had lengthened to reach just below the back of his knees and was slightly wavy. The tips of his fringe and bangs had changed to become blood red and so had the last foot or so of his hair. The rest of his hair, instead of being the same black it normally was, now reflected red when the light hit it. His skin was a tanned crème colour and looked much healthier than before. He was taller by just over a foot. This pulled his height to almost the same as the twins. His shoulders were slightly broader and his frame was more filled out and healthy looking than it had ever been. His scars were gone. It was then that Harry realised his trousers were too small and he was not wearing a shirt. To his own embarrassment he realised that his waist bent inward in a rather feminine manner and his hips flared out a little.

Harry blushed. "Great. My whole body changes and I end up with woman hips."

Fred looked back down at the list. "It says here you are a male bearer so, that means you can have children."

"Severus would never agree to bed me, even if he would get a good fuck out of it."

"Maybe you can tie him to the bed and ride him into submission. Just because you're the submissive partner doesn't mean it is always going to be his him in charge. You can take control sometimes."

"Fred~! How can you say that so calmly?" Harry stared at his brother in shock.

"I'm gay. Any time you want to talk about sex come to me. No offence George but... women!" Fred let out an overly dramatic shudder and sent Harry and Lee into peals of laughter.

When Lee finally stopped laughing he straightened up. "At least with women they are the ones in pain the first time and after that it is strait forward. With men it is way more complicated. Come on Harry; try a woman at least once before you settle for tall, dark and snarky."

"No thanks mate. Women just don't have the right interlocking parts for me." Harry smirked at Lee. "Maybe sometime I might show you the difference between men and women." Harry laughed at the horrified look on Lee's face and soon all four of them were laughing about anything and everything.

Harry paused for a moment. "Guys, what happened last night? I was at Gringotts with Sever-Snape, and I passed out."

"Oh. Snape flooed into the Gryffindor common room with you in his arms. Caused quite a panic. He put you down on the couch and told us that you just needed a good night sleep and you would be fine." Lee explained. "Fred levitated you up to bed. And put you in those." Lee pointed to Harry's trousers.

Harry nodded and turned back to his lists of powers and started to think his way through them. He got about two items down the list before his head shot up. "Guys... part humans are not allowed to play Quidditch."

There was a long silence before three simultaneous yells of "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" shook the whole of Gryffindor tower.

Harry decided to leave the three of them to mourn the loss of their star seeker and decided to try out some of his abilities. First he concentrated hard on his hair and slowly it began to shrink back into his head. When it was back to his usual length he changed the colour back to normal. He then focused on his body and shifted it back the way it was before.

Fred looked over at Harry and did a double take. "Harry, what did you change back for? You looked hot."

"Yes but I don't want the whole world to know just yet." Harry looked over at the shower and wandlessly turned them on. "Come on. I'm hungry."

As the four of them showered Fred, George and Lee continued to touch Harry as they had done before but Harry showed no reaction at all. Harry dried and dressed in Between and headed over to the sofa to wait for the others to finish.

Harry pulled all of the lists from Gringotts from Between. He quickly read through his inheritance. He had once over heard a few Ravenclaws speculating whether or not the Potter family was descended from Godric Gryffindor and wanted to see if the rumours were true. Come to think of it, his father's will had said something about the gryffindor acounts but he could not remember clearly. Everything that happened yesterday was a blur. Even going to Hogsmeade with the boys. He looked down at the list.

* * *

Harry James Ignotus Potter.

Heritage test.

Lord of:

The Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter _Father

The Most Ancient and Noble House of Gryffindor _Father

The Most Ancient and Noble House of Hufflepuff _Father

The Most Ancient and Noble House of Merlin _Father

The Most Ancient and Noble House of Ravenclaw _Mother

The Most Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin _Mother

The Most Ancient and Noble House of Aurion _Mother

The Most Ancient and Noble House of Black _Godfather, Blood Adoption,

Duke of:

Elesmera _Mother (descendant of Aria Shurtugal)

Blood adoptions:

Sirius Orion Black - Godfather

Petunia Dursley - Adoptive aunt

* * *

Harry smirked as Lee came and sat down next to him. Fred and George each sat in the arm chairs. "So I _am_ a descendant of Gryffindor. And Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw as well. So I own Hogwarts? Cool. Anyway, breakfast."

Just as Harry was about to order breakfast for them all a house elf popped into the room, wringing her hands. "Lord Harry-on... Miffsy was asked to come and tell you that headmaster sir had ordered the elfs to increase the amount of potion in your food sir..."

"You are not to put potions in my food. I will only take potions madam Pomfrey or Professor Snape give me."

Miffsy visibly relaxed. "Good. We knows what those potions do and wes don'ts like them."

Harry smiled down at the elf. "Thank you. It is nice to know you all care so much. As lord to all four of the founders' houses you can follow my orders instead of the headmasters and not feel bad about it. Does he have you put potions in other students' food too?"

"Yes master Harry-on. Does you wants us to stop?"

"Yes. Unless the potion was prescribed by madam Pomfrey or professor Snape I don't want you to give any students any potions."

"It shall be done." Miffsy popped out and within seconds there was breakfast on the table. All four boys tucked in and when they were finished they reclined back.

Harry picked up another one of his lists and read through it.

* * *

Harry James Ignotus Potter

Magical blocks:

Magic (80% blocked by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)

Familiar bonds (100% blocked by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)

Abilities blocks:

Metamorphmagus. (100% blocked by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)(13% removed by Harry James Ignotus Potter)

Mage sight. (100% blocked by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)

Mage sense. (100% blocked by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)(2% removed by Harry James Ignotus Potter)

Shadow Elemental. (100% blocked by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)

Photographic memory. (100% blocked by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)

Perfect recall. (100% blocked by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)

Natural Occlumens. (100% blocked by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)(15% removed by Harry James Ignotus Potter)

Natural Legilimens. (100% blocked by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)

Parseltongue. (75% blocked by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)

Beast speaker. (100% blocked by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)

Shape-shifter. (100% blocked by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)

Telepath. (100% blocked by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)

Telekinesis. (100% blocked by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)

Natural healer. (100% blocked by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)(25% removed by Harry James Ignotus Potter)

Perfect pitch

Male bearer (100% blocked by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)

Creature inheritance blocks:

Phoenix (100% blocked by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)

Basilisk (100% blocked by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)

Veela (100% blocked by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)

High elf (100% blocked by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)

Angel (100% blocked by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)

* * *

Foreign substances in blood:

Repulsion potions to Severus Tobias Snape

Repulsion potions to Draco Lucius Malfoy

Loyalty potions to Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

Naivety potions

Loyalty potions to Ronald Billius Weasley

Loyalty potions to Molly Weasley

Loyalty potions to Ginevera Molly Weasley

Attraction potions to Ginevera Molly Weasley

Repulsion potions to Tom Marvolo Riddle

Loyalty potions to Gryffindor house

Repulsion potions to Slytherin House

Repulsion potions to Snakes

Magical suppression potions

Nutritive potions

General healing potions

Basilisk venom

Phoenix tears

Charms:

Loyalty Charms to Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore (Cast by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)

Loyalty Charms to Ronald Billius Weasley (Cast by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)

Loyalty Charms to Ginevera Molly Weasley (Cast by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)

Loyalty Charms to Molly Weasley (Cast by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)

Loyalty Charms to Gryffindor house (Cast by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)

Naivety Charms (Cast by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)

Reckless Compulsion Charms (Cast by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)

Selfless Compulsion Charms (Cast by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)

Tracking Charms (Cast by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)

Monitoring Chrams (Cast by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)

* * *

Harry whistled trough his teeth. "Wow. No wonder I was messed up before, with all this in my system." He handed the lists to Lee to look through before he picked up the next list which was a self updating audit of one of his vaults, the one he stored the money in. It was only the one page but when Harry saw the size of the number he could not help but blank.

* * *

Vault number 2

content:

749,826,739,846,900,907,138,129,300,147,900,986,10 0,040,000,200,013 galleons

14 Sickles

8 Knuts

£100,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 British pound sterling

$100,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 US dollars

€100,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 Euros

¥100,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,00 0,000,000 yen

* * *

Lee took the paper from him as he passed the other ones to Fred and his eyes bugged out of their sockets. "Woah..."

Harry stared ahead of him were the paper had been. "I have never seen a number that big before."

Lee took on a contemplating look which was to be quite frank terrifying on him. "Well, with all of your houses it would make sense. And yen is worth less than pounds, there are more digits in all of their prices."

Fred gasped at the sheets he was holding. "Wow, Dumbledore really wanted to control you... Harry we swear, George and I had nothing to do with any of this."

"I know. You would not willingly share your bed with me if you had, you would have let me stay down in my dorm. Besides, you're too nice. I don't know if your mum is aware of this stuff though. She doesn't strike me as the kind of person who would agree to this."

Harry briefly went through the rest of his inventory lists. Once all four of them had seen one list he sent it to his study Between where he would file them all later. He kept the ones of his estates out and once they were finished with all of them the four of them had fun picking out which house would be the best for Harry to live in. Each brief of each house included a picture of the land from each of the polls (north, east, south and west) and from overhead. There was a photo of each room that was enchanted to slowly rotate so the whole room was seen in one image. There was a map of the grounds and a list of all the wards, enchantments and protections, a list of the house elves in service in the house and a list of items in the house.

Harry eventually settled on a large, Japanese style house. It was two stories' and had an attic and a basement. It had a kitchen, a dining room, a sitting room, a bathroom, a library and a study downstairs and five bedrooms, two with on-suite bathrooms, one other bathroom and a library upstairs.

Harry would not be spending much time at the house but it was in excellent condition, up to date facilities and suited Harry just fine. Most of his time that summer would be going round his other estates and modernising them.

* * *

"So... what now? We still have two days before we go home... want to prank some people?" Lee asked.

"Nah. No one, has done,"  
"Anything to deserve,"  
"A good prank."

"How about you prank a prankster." Harry suggested. "With only three days left of the year I say we end on a high note. Especially after what happened before..." He trailed off before the shook his head. "Now. My destined mate just so happens to be a renowned pranker. Back in his day he was known as the Half-Blood Prince."

"How do you know that?" Lee asked.

"I read one of my dad's old journals remember? I found them in some room up on the seventh floor. It had all kinds of information about awesome pranks and most of them were directed at Se-Snape. The Half-Blood Prince."

Lee, Fred and George gained a look of understanding and Harry nodded. "I say the marauders should challenge him to a prank war. I can use a spell that will write on the wall in fire, 'we the second generation marauders, do hereby challenge the Half-Blood Prince to a prank war, dost thou accept our challenge?' he would then either accept or deny. I have a feeling he will accept. When he does we prank the entire hall, ourselves included. Only Ron, Hermione and the staff know who the marauders are and only the staff knows who the Half-Blood Prince is."

Fred, George and Lee grinned. Harry pulled out some of his father's prank journals that he had found in the come and go room. They grinned wider. The next few hours to lunch were spent planning.

* * *

Severus looked over the great hall in distain. He still had a headache from yesterday. After he had gone in to see his account manager he explained why he had not come sooner. The goblin led him to a room to be tested to see if he was being affected by any potions or spell. The results came back positive and they were all stripped from his system. The only question was who gave some of them to him. Most likely it was Dumbledore considering he was hyped up on loyalty potions to the man. The only problem was that they could not prove it. They could prove who cast the spells by reading the magical signiture but with potions it was harder.

After that he went back to get Harry and when the boy collapsed into his arms he flooed directly from Gringotts to the Gryffindor common room. It was fun seeing their reactions. He made sure Harry was in good hands before he flooed back to his own quarters where he promptly passed out on his couch and slept the whole night. Wait. Since when was Potter, Harry? Oh, well. He would look over the lists Gringotts gave him yesterday, maybe that had some answers.

The foreign students had left that morning so the hall was much less crowded than it was before, at least that was a plus. Suddenly students started to hush and they all started looking at the wall above the great doors. Written in letters made of fire was;

"We, the second generation of the marauders do hereby challenge the Half-Blood Prince to a no hold barred Prank War. Standard rules apply. Dost thou accept our challenge?"

Severus smirked to himself and using a wandless, silent spell sent his own words to appear beneath the first message, it gave the appearance of being written in the air by an invisible hand and he made sure that it was not in his usual handwriting.

"Prince: I accept your challenge, marauders. Do your best."

"Duke: And you as well prince."

"Red: Good luck."

"Flame: You will need it."

"Shadow: Let the prank war begin!"

As the last word appeared on the wall, a huge wave of shadows descended on the hall. When it cleared everyone was in shock. All the boys were girls and all the girls were boys. All the boys-now-girls were also wearing tight fitting, revealing dresses and makeup. The girls-turned-boys had on skin-tight leather trousers, army boots and were shirtless.

The entire hall descended into chaos. No one was unaffected. Not even the marauders. Severus kept calm as he looked down at himself. Hmmm... Large bust, thin waist, elegant proportions, long legs that would probably be attractive if he was into women. He was wearing a black dress that came down to his knees in the front and reached his ankles at the back, neck line came a little too far down for his liking, displaying his impressive assets to the world, the sleeves were lace and were skin tight and ended in a triangle over the back of his hand that fastened around his middle finger on both hands. He was wearing a pair of black lace tights and on his feet was a pair of black stilettos. He resisted the urge to face-palm. How was he supposed to brew in these shoes?

He flicked his wrist and more words appeared on the wall. "Prince: Oh it is ON!"

Several people around the hall started laughing and soon almost everyone was. The prank was funny and because they didn't single anyone out specifically (aside from him). It was easy to enjoy. No one got too embarrassed and they all assumed they would get all of their clothes back when the prank finished. Oh, how wrong they were.

Severus had this spell cast at him before. At first it did this, then it switched so your gender was back to normal but you were still wearing the same clothes as before (with the exception of the girls gaining a shirt), then it (according to his research) switched so you were wearing the outfit it gave the opposite gender so the girls would all be dressed in the dresses and the boys would be in tight leather trousers and without a shirt, then the spell wore off. Severus planned to spend the second stage of this spell, which lasted two days, locked away somewhere.

He looked over to Harry and felt his mouth go dry. He-she was wearing a silky black and emerald green dress; her hair reached the back of her knees and shone kind of red in the light, there where red streaks in it and the tips were red. She was not wearing those hideous glasses anymore. Her features were shifted to a much more feminine form and Severus felt something similar to the pull a Veela but so much more powerful. Severus was then glad he was a girl at the moment because he knew even his robes would not be able to hide an erection as big as he was sure he would have.

Severus felt his heart stop when Harry looked over to him and winked. He took a deep shuddering breath and, with a lot of effort on his part, turned to start a conversation with Minerva.

* * *

Harry laughed out loud when Severus turned away from him, blushing up a storm. He knew that everyone in the near vicinity was affected by his Veela charm. He could really not bring himself to care. After lunch finished, people started to leave the hall. Many of the boys had trouble walking on the new heels. Eventually Severus stood up and with his usual grace glided out the hall without any trouble.

Harry smirked and got up and followed him. As soon as he left the great hall he slipped his invisibility cloak out of his bag and covered himself. After casting a silencing charm around himself he followed Severus down to his office. To his surprise they walked right past it. Severus then walked in through a portrait much further down the hall and Harry slipped in behind him. He was surprised when he was grabbed and pushed roughly up against a wall, the door being slammed shut behind him. Harry pushed Severus away and pulled the cloak off. He had barely enough time to open his mouth before he was viciously attacked by a pair of lips.

Harry managed to send a hex at Severus and stuck him to the wall on the other side of the room. "Severus, you were hurting me..." Harry pouted and he inwardly smirked when Severus gasped loudly and struggled against his restraints. "Be gentle with me, please? This is my first time..." Harry trailed off and released the hex on Severus. He was surprised when all he did was run into another room and slam the door behind him.

"Get out Potter. Before I hurt you. Please. I do not know what you are doing to me but I am afraid that I will hurt you if you do not leave." His voice came from behind the closed door.

"I wanted to ask you-."

"No Potter. Now get out. Please!"

"Fine." Harry huffed. He knew he would not be able to talk to the man like this, he would have to wait. He slipped Between since he did not want to risk going through the castle as a Veela. Harry resolved to practice his other abilities some other time and went straight to Gryffindor tower. When he got there Fred, George and Lee were nowhere in sight. Harry slipped his heels off, lounged across the couch and started reading one of his mother's journals.

The rest of the prank was sadly upsetting. Once the second stage started Harry realised his dress was low enough that most of his chest was on display and that meant he had to use his abilities to give the appearance of his scars again. Severus was also notably absent. The third part of the prank hit a few minutes before lunch on the second day and Harry was embarrassed as hell to have all of his scars on display. He had figured out that while he was using his Metamorphmagus abilities, his Veela pull got weaker. In this form it was nearly nonexistent but he knew Severus would be affected by it still. The pull for a mate was so much different from that of the normal pull. It was a burning desire to mark, to take what is yours before someone else did. He knew that because he felt the pull towards Severus but he was very good at ignoring things.

When Severus came into the hall the entire room was silent. Holy shit, were had he been hiding! He was HOT! His robes gave the appearance of being thin but he was well built and those muscles. Harry was well aware that he was practically drooling. Harry frowned when he saw the scars. Quite few of them looked to be defensive wounds and Harry looked down and compared them to his own. Exactly the same. "Holy hell in a hand basket." Harry almost blushed when he realised he said that out loud but controlled himself. He could not afford to be caught blushing whilst looking at Severus Snape. Everyone in the hall turned to look at him since, in the complete silence that followed Snape's entry everyone had heard.

"'holy hell in a hand basket'?" Lee asked.

"Yes." Harry nodded. "Holy hell in a hand basket." Fred and George snickered beside him. He slapped both of them in the chest. "He has defensive wound scars the same as I do. See?" Harry pointed with one hand to the defensive wound scars on one of his shoulders and everyone turned back to Snape and saw the same scars in the same place. People started to whisper and when Snape walked the length of the hall to sit at the head table people went really quiet as he walked past. It became evident why. Snape's back was littered in horizontal scars similar to Harry's.

Lee let out a low whistle. "Wow."

Harry smirked. "Abused children always end up in Slytherin. You have to be cunning in order to avoid being beaten." Harry looked over at the Slytherins. Many of who were cancelling the various different methods they had each used to hide their scars.

"Then why are you,"  
"In Gryffindor?" Fred and George asked.

"Ah, well, you have Draco Malfoy to thank for that one." Many of the students looked shocked at that. "You see, I met him twice before the sorting and both times he gave off the impression of being self-centred, arrogant, spoilt and basically just a bully. When he was sorted into Slytherin that instantly became the last place I wanted to end up. So when the sorting hat was going to put me in Slytherin I told it not to. I believe its exact words were, 'not Slytherin eh? Are you sure? You could be great you know, it's all here in your head, and Slytherin will help you on your way to greatness. No doubt about that. No? If you're sure. Better be... Gryffindor!' And when I spoke to it in my second year it told me, 'you've been wondering if I put you in the right house. Yes, you where particularly difficult to place. But I stand by what I said before. You would have done well in Slytherin.'" There was a deafening silence. "To be quite honest it would have made sense if I were a Slytherin. Being Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin." Harry held up his left hand which had the Slytherin family lordship ring on his finger.

The entire hall fell into further silence (how that was possible Harry could not even begin to guess). An emerald green mist descended on the Gryffindor table, a bright yellow one over the Ravenclaw table, a blue one over the Hufflepuff table and a Ruby Red one over the Slytherins. When the mist cleared all of the students had the same colour skin and hair as the mist that descended on them. The Gryffindors all had scales, the Ravens had fur, the badgers had feathers and the snakes had a layer of fine, coarse fur and manes.

Harry, Fred, George and Lee, along with most of the hall, all burst into laughter and the words "Prince: That was for the dress." Appeared on the wall. Harry flicked his wrist and the words "Duke: Nice one." Appeared on the wall under Snape's message.

"Shadow: And you chose one that would not react too badly with the residual energy from out prank."

Harry immediately sobered up.

"Duke: oh shit... this won't end well..."

Whispers of 'what does he mean?' went around the hall before everyone suddenly shifted and convulsed. Three quarters of the hall shouted out in pain. The Slytherins had a high enough pain tolerance level that they could keep their discomfort un-vocalised. When everyone stopped moving they could pay attention to what was going on. The lions where now all emerald green snakes with the exception of Harry who was actually a small basilisk about fifteen feet long. The Ravenclaws were now Badgers, the badgers were ravens and the snakes where all lions. Harry started laughing again, especially when the words "Prince: oops." Appeared on the wall.

Harry chuckled and slithered around the hall, he was having fun being a snake. After a while he got bored and concentrated on his human form (the one that looks like he did before he went to Gringotts) and managed to use his shape shifting powers to turn back. "Well that was fun." He smiled before he turned to the teachers table. "I don't think any of us will be able to do much today. I'm a shape shifter so it is second nature for me to be in any form I find myself in, hence the reason I could move so easily. I will do what I can to ease the discomfort of this unfortunate side affect." With that said Harry shifted into a raven and started calling out instructions to the Hufflepuff-ravens, he managed to get them all onto their feet and instructed them on how to move their arms and legs in their new positions to achieve a semblance of control. The Slytherin-lions were all figuring it out themselves and Harry knew the Ravenclaw-badgers would not appreciate him telling them how. Luna was doing a good enough job of that as it was. The Gryffindors were too mortified at being snakes to do more than sit where they were and bemoan their fate. Once Harry had instructed the 'Puffs on how to move he started to teach them how to fly. Soon the sky was full of flying Hufflepuffs.

Harry made sure the badger-ravens where back on the ground not too long before an hour had passed so that if they turned back they would not have to worry about falling from a great height. Harry stayed in the air, occasionally shifting into a different type of winged creature. He could not shift into many of the big ones for fear of flying into a wall.

When everyone finally shifted back Harry landed next to Fred and changed back. "Well that was fun. We are still green." Harry chuckled. Their prank had worn off but Snape's was still going strong.

Just then a large black dog came bounding into the great hall. "Padfoot!" Harry cried as he was tackled to the ground and received a thorough face licking. He eventually pushed the offending animal away and, practically dragging him by the scruff of his neck, motioned the twins and Lee to follow him out of the hall. He laughed to himself when he heard Trelawney screaming about a Grim. He led them back to their dorm and when they got there Harry threw up a number of silencing and privacy charms. "Padfoot, Fred Weasley, Red, George Weasley, Flame, Lee Jordan, Shadow, Fred, George, Lee, Padfoot, Sirius Black." Padfoot looked up at Harry in shock and shifted back into his human form.

Fred and George each held out a hand for Sirius to shake and he mutely did so. He then shook Lee's hand who greeted him with "Well met, Mr Black."

Sirius smirked, "That's Lord Black to you kiddo."

"No. Harry is Lord Black. You are currently an outlaw and therefore when Harry went to get emancipated he was able to claim the title of Lord Black." Lee smiled and nearly burst out laughing at Sirius' dumbstruck face.

"So, what are you doing here Paddy?" Harry asked.

"Well, Prongslett. I heard rumour that four kids claiming to be the second generation marauders were in a prank war with the Half-Blood Prince." Sirius looked at Harry strangely. "Is this true?"

Harry smirked. "Yup."

Sirius narrowed his eyes. "And Snape isn't trying to kill you?"

Harry continued to smirk. "Nope. He found out about the Dursleys so he feels bad about being so cruel to me. Or something. He accepted our challenge for a prank war and he pranked us back pretty good too. Too bad for him I enjoyed it so much." Harry smiled. He then sobered up and pulled out one of the lists. The one that explained all of the blocks on his magic. He gave it to Sirius and he read through the list. "The nutritive potion and general healing potion was from Madam Pomfrey." Sirius looked more and more furious as he read the pages.

"I'll fucking kill Albus... I'm on the run from the law so it won't matter." Harry snatched the papers back and slapped Sirius lightly on the arm.

"Sirius. Evidence of your innocence has already been sent to the DMLE so play nice. I know you hate Dumbledore right now but we can make things so much worse for him. If I give a copy of this to the DMLE then they will have no choice but to question him under veritasirum. He will have to answer and with this many potions and charms on me he will legally have to be questioned under veritasirum due to suspicions of foul play. He can't get out of it. Plus I happen to be emancipated and the Lord of numerous houses. Oh. I just remembered things!" Harry pulled his note to self journal and a quill and scribbled a few things down. "I need to go and talk to Neville later. Ok so, yeah, what where we talking about?"

"Doesn't matter pup. Hey, why aren't you wearing your glasses?"

"I do not need them anymore. I assume it was part of one of my inheritances. I can see much better now than I could before. It is nice not to have to grope for my glasses every morning or manoeuvre around the room blind while I shower."

"I don't like it." Sirius frowned at him. "You looked much better with them on. You should get a pair of glasses that don't have working lenses in them so that you can still see but you would still have glasses."

Harry frowned at Sirius. "I do not need glasses anymore and I am glad for that fact. You will get used to seeing me without them on. You have not seen me often anyway so it will not take you long."

Sirius shook his head. "No way James, you look weird without your glasses on."

Harry froze. 'So, he sees me as a replacement for my dad?', "I think you should go. Sirius."

Sirius frowned, "Why? I didn't say anything wrong. I just said I think you look better with glasses on. You're over reacting James."

Harry felt a sharp pain through his heart. "Get out Sirius." He flicked his wrist and all of the charms on the door disappeared and the door itself opened. "Now." Harry sent a short blast of magic at Sirius who took on a pained look.

"James, come on. What did I do?"

"GET OUT!" Harry roared and threw Sirius out the door with his magic. The door was slammed shut and Harry dropped down to his knees and cried. Three pairs of arms wrapped around him. "He was the only real family I had left..." Harry trailed off and after a few minutes he had calmed down enough to stand up. He went over to the couch and sat down. Fred sat beside him and he leant against him. "From what I can tell, my mum was adopted so my aunt is not really my aunt. Sirius was my godfather. The only family I had... he only sees me as a replacement for my father."

"You still have us, oh dearest brother of ours." Lee told him.

"Yup." George agreed. Fred tightened his grip on Harry in a sign of brotherly affection. Harry smiled up at the three of them. Yeah. He may not have his godfather anymore but at least he still had his new brothers.

Maybe things won't turn out so bad after all.


	4. Chapter 4

The Power of Shadows

Chapter 4

By Draceena Rise

Harry looked down at the note book in his hand.

* * *

1. Bond with Dobby

2. Bond with Winky

3. Talk to Neville about mum's will

4. Talk to Neville about politics

5. Ask Neville if his grandmother can help with bee.

6. Free Sirius

7. Sell junk in cellar

8. Meet house elves

9. Explore properties

10. Study for OWL exams

11. Sign up to take OWL exams in August

12. Study for NEWT Exams

13. Sign up to take NEWT exams in June

14. Talk to Angelina about not being able to play Quidditch anymore

15. Write to Victor Krum

16. Write to Fleur Delacour

17. Talk to Moony about Padfoot

18. Talk to Severus about Mate

19. Bond to house elves Dobby finds

20. Find someone to train in swordsmanship with

21. Train

22. Train some more

23. Find other familiars

* * *

Harry sighed. He had talked to both Dobby and Winky and they had both readily agreed to bond with him. He now had two personal house elves. Dobby had also brought a few elves he had found that were unjustly freed from their masters. Harry had bonded them to the Potter house and sent them to his Japanese cottage. He had also gone up to the Owlery to see Hedwig and bring her to the castle so he could keep her nearby for when he left the next day. Imagine his surprise when she flew down and turned into a snow Phoenix.

~~~flashback~~~

Harry walked up the steps into the Owlery. "Hedwig." He called gently. There was a second year already there trying to tie a letter to a school owl's leg. "Here let me help you with that." He called over Lucky and sent Gizmo back up to his perch. "Lucky is much faster. Gizmo is used by the upper years that need to send a package or are sending an order for something." Harry instructed the poor child on how to tie the letter to the owl's leg so it wouldn't fall off and watched Lucky fly out the window. He turned back to Hedwig and froze when she shifted into a white phoenix. The second year turned and froze as well. The phoenix looked carefully at both of them and trilled. "#_Hello._#"

Harry felt his jaw drop. "Holy hell in a hand basket." He felt his magic pull at him until it settled down with a new connection, leading to the Phoenix. His familiar.

The second year snickered.

The phoenix laughed. It was a beautiful sound full of joy. Harry took a look at her. Her plumage was mostly white. Where Fawkes was red she was white, where Fawkes was gold she was a pale blue and she had flecks of silver along her crest and tail feathers. The tips of her wings were also silver. When she opened her eyes again Harry sae they were the same piercing blue colour as Hedwig's were. She smiled at him, at least, he thought she did. "#_Can you understand me Harry_?#"

Harry nodded. He walked over to her and held out one arm which she fluttered over and landed on. He gently ran his fingers down her back.

The second year cautiously stepped forwards. "What is it?" she asked.

"She is a white Phoenix. A Snow Phoenix. They are very rare. Snow Phoenixes, Shadow Phoenixes, Light Phoenixes and Lightning Phoenixes are the rarest of animals you could ever find. There have only been two sightings of a shadow phoenix, three of a snow phoenix, two of a light phoenix and one of a lightning phoenix. It is theorised among magical creature specialists that there are Phoenixes for the other elements as well but no one has ever seen one before." Harry looked down at the child next to him who was looking at him as if he was Merlin re-incarnate.

"Can I touch her?" she asked tentatively.

"#_I do not mind._#" Hedwig trilled.

"Go ahead." Harry told the second year. "What's your name anyway?"

"Mary." She answered and carefully lifted her fingers to stroke Hedwig the same way Harry had. Her eyes widened and she gasped. "She's soft."

Harry chuckled. "Yes, she is. So what brings you here Mary? Today is the last day here."

Mary looked down. "My parents went on holiday two weeks ago but a volcano started spewing up ash so all the flights have been cancelled. I was just writing to them to let them know I have been invited Jane's house until they get back."

Harry nodded. "I see. I have never been abroad before. Have you?"

"Yes. A few times. I like Florida best. It is warm."

"Ah. Florida. I am going there this summer to visit one of the estates I have there. The other one was given to my godfather in my dad's will but I need to visit the other one."

"You have a house in Florida?"

"Yes. And I own four castles, one in Russia, one in Japan, one in Canada and this one." Harry winked at the girl. "I also own several holiday homes in various different countries. They have been accumulated over the years by my ancestors."

Mary gave him a look of awe and hero-worship before they both heard someone calling from the bottom of the stairs and Mary quickly turned and left to join her friend.

Harry looked back to Hedwig. "How come you have never did this before?" Harry asked.

"#_I could not. I tried but you had some kind of block on you that prevented me from bonding with you. I used some of my innate magic to repel anyone who wanted to buy me from that shop and to attract the half giant so he would buy me for you_.#" Harry nodded and started to walk back to the castle, he intended to spend the rest of his time in school in the library. Hedwig flew off his arm and flame travelled somewhere. He used the connection with her to see that she was in the Sixth year boy's dorm.

~~~end flashback~~~

Harry looked down at the list and scribbled something on it.

* * *

24. Have Dursleys charged on child abuse

25. Get money back from Dursleys

* * *

Harry smiled grimly. This would be fun. Sarcasm.

He looked up as he felt someone enter the library. Mage sense was helpful, he could sense magic. Neville went over to Madam Pince and handed her a few books. She smiled at him and marked them and placed them on a trolley next to her. Neville was about to leave when Harry stepped up to him and fell into step beside Neville. He took a moment to memorise the feel and sight of Neville's magic. "Nev, we need to talk." Harry glanced sideways and realised how what he had said could be taken. "I'm not mad at you and you have done nothing wrong. I need to speak to you about some matters of the upmost importance." He dragged Neville into a room nearby. It had a table that ran along all four walls, each end of the table finished to allow the door room. The centre of the room had soft safety matting. Harry pulled a bunch of pillows and cushions from Between and settled down on one pile and motioned for Neville to sit on the other. He pulled his parents wills out and showed it to him.

When Neville had finished reading he handed the wills back to Harry. "Why show me this?" he asked.

"You mother was my godmother. My mother was yours. That makes you my godbrother. Family. I seem to be running low on that lately. I firstly wanted you to know you have inherited something from my mum so when you get to London ask your Gran to take you to Gringotts. Ask to see Silvertongue on the matter of your inheritance from Lilly Potter's will. Then I would like to ask you get checked for any kind of block or suppressor on your magic. I was pretty messed up and I think that whoever did that to me might have done something similar to you. You then need to go to Olivander's. Your wand does not suit you. It is hindering your learning. You can't perform spells properly with someone else's wand."

He gave Neville time to digest all of that before he started again. "I know I have not spoken to you much, if at all these past four years and I apologise. Ron and Hermione had been taking up all of my time and I had not realised how much they were influencing me before. You _are_ my friend but you are also family and I intend to get to know you better. If you will let me?"

Neville smiled. "Of course. The Longbottom's and the Potter's have been close friends and allies for generations. But you and I are special. We are brothers. I would be delighted to get to know you better. I am surprised it took you this long to approach me though."

Harry frowned and asked, "What do you mean?"

"Well... I was expecting you to find me on the train or after the sorting or at some point in our first year but you kept ignoring me."

"Why would I approach you? If you wanted to be friends with me you could have come to me."

"Harry, you are the heir of the house of Potter. Your house is of higher standing than mine. It was up to you to approach me."

Harry face palmed. "I had no idea about the politics of anything until recently. You remember when I went missing for a week? I found some books and realised I was being kept well out of the loop."

Neville looked shocked and Harry passed him the sheet with all of his blocks on it. Neville went very pale. "It is a crime for any of these blocks to placed on anyone without their consent. These charms and potions are all illegal. God what if you had a destined Mate? It is the highest of crimes to suppress someone's creature inheritances if they have a destined mate." Harry went very pale. "You have a destined Mate don't you?" Neville asked. Harry silently passed his the other sheet. "Woah. Maybe this is what your mum and dad meant by 'I did some digging'. They knew you were destined to be Mates with Snape."

Harry nodded. "Maybe. All I know is I somehow have to convince him to let go of his morals and hatred and take me to his bed." Harry nearly laughed out loud at the horrified look on Neville's face.

Neville shuddered at the thought of Snape like that and nearly threw up when that thought was accompanied by several images.

He shook his head and tried to change the subject. "So, if you had all this stuff removed, why don't you look any different?"

Harry smirked and closed his eyes. He focused on his Metamorphmagus abilities and willed himself into his new form. Neville gasped and Harry smiled gently at him. "I don't want the whole world to know yet so I use my Metamorphmagus abilities to look like I did before. Minus the glasses. Nev, I was wondering if you knew what some of the stuff on this list is... I know some of it. I read about Metamorphmagus in a book, mage sight is the ability to see magic I think. Mage sense is the ability to sense magic. What is a Shadow Elemental?"

Neville smiled sadly. "An elemental is someone with the ability to manipulate certain elements. My mother was an earth elemental. She could control the earth and plant life to her will. Gran says if I were an elemental I would have shown by now but since I haven't I must be more like my father. If what has happened to you has happened to me then I might be an elemental after all. We can learn together."

Harry nodded. "Right, next. Photographic memory, got that. Perfect recall... I think that is the same as photographic memory... natural Occlumens... what does that mean. I know what occlumency is."

"A natural Occlumens is someone who can shield there mind without effort. It will be impossible for anyone to get into your head. Likewise a natural Legilimens is someone who can read other peoples surface thoughts and can use legilimency without effort."

"Right... ok... parseltongue... I have a feeling there is more to that then I know. I will find out if there are any books on it in the chamber of secrets." Harry took out his book and took a note.

* * *

26. Explore chamber of secrets.

27. Read books on parseltongue.

* * *

"So what is a Beast speaker?"

"Someone who can understand and speak any language not spoken by humans. Kind of a derogatory term since the goblin and Elvin languages fall under that category."

Harry nodded. "Right. Ok, shape-shifter... I can turn into animals, did that already... telepath... does that mean I can speak directly into people's minds?"

"Yup."

"Cool. Ok telekinesis, move things with my mind. Natural healer now what is that?"

"It means that you will heal at a much faster rate than anyone else. The more powerful you are, the faster you heal."

Harry smiled sadly. "So that would be why it was only partially blocked. My magic was eroding at the block so it could heal me after the Dursleys beat me." They were silent for a few minutes. "Ok. Perfect pitch, what is that?"

Neville laughed. "It is a musical talent. Not many people have it but it is not exclusive to the wizarding world. It just means you won't like it when people sing off key. You can hear a note and you can find it easily on any instrument. Learning to play instruments is going to be easy for you."

Harry laughed. "So that is why that dwarf singing in our second year set my teeth on edge. And Peeves as well." Harry looked back down at his list. "Fred mentioned this one. Male bearer. Does that mean I can have kids?"

"Yes, it does. Any man can have children with the help of potions and spells but a male bearer can do it naturally and the more powerful they are the higher the chances of conception so for god sake when you have sex with Snape, use contraception!"

Harry was sent into peals of laughter and Neville soon joined him.

"Ok, creature inheritances. I intend to write to Fleur and ask what she can do to help me Veela wise. So, Phoenix, basilisk, high elf and angel. What up with that?"

"Ok... I have never heard of high elf or angel inheritances before. I can do some research in the library back home and see what I can dig up. Phoenix and basilisk inheritance. Since these were gained when you were twelve they will be different than any normal creature inheritance and I know nothing about them anyway. Sorry."

"That's fine, I will just ask Hedwig since apparently she is a Snow Phoenix now."

Harry got out his list and crossed off number three and added 28. Talk to Hedwig about phoenix and basilisk creature inheritances. "Ok, number four on my list is to talk to you about politics. Ugh. Ok, so I am the emancipated Lord of... nine houses, eight of which are most ancient and noble houses... I need help."

Neville smiled. "I can talk to Gran. She can help but I warn you now, she is terrifying." Harry nodded and crossed number four off his list.

"Good. I also need your Gran's help with how to deal with Dumbledore. I want to expose him for what he did to me. And if he did the same to you I can guarantee you Gran will want to deal with it as well." Harry smirked and a really evil look crossed Neville's face that actually sent shivers down Harry's spine.

Harry and Neville talked about a few other things for a while and Neville ran Harry through a few things he should have been taught by now, including how to greet people, how to introduce himself to people, how to introduce people to someone else and how to say goodbye. Harry had no idea there were so many ways to kiss a lady's hand.

They left that room with Harry feeling a lot more embarrassed than he was before but he had gotten three things done from his list. And added three more. Crap.

* * *

Later that evening Harry and Neville entered the great hall deep in conversation about house elves. "I'm telling you Nev, we need some kind of laws against cruelty to house elves. I have been in their situation it is not good. I'm not saying all families have to be nice to their elves I just don't think they should hit them. An elfs magic will demand they hurt themselves so I just don't see why their families should hurt them on top of that."

"And I am telling you Harry, no one would allow that kind of law to pass. Elves heal quickly; nothing we can do to them can hurt them for long. You of all people should know that. So that kind of law will never be passed."

Hermione took that opportunity to but in. "I think the whole idea of house elves is a horrible thing. Just look at Dobby. He is much happier as a free elf."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Hermione, he is much happier not being abused. Elves can't be free. They do not have the ability to generate their own magic and so feed off of their families. If they do a task right then they are rewarded with a pleasurable feeling as well as a boost of magic relative to the task they performed. If they aren't bound to someone they will go insane and die. That is why most elves that get disowned by their families come to Hogwarts. They have to in order to survive."

"It's slavery!" Hermione yelled.

Neville stiffened and every pureblood in listening range, besides Ron, turned to stare at her.

"Hermione, that is a taboo subject in civilised conversation. The use of house elves is not slavery." Neville quietly informed her.

"Yes it is! They don't get paid! They don't get sick leave! They don't get holidays! They don't get pensions! They get hurt if they do anything wrong! They get hurt even if they didn't! It's slavery!"

Neville rolled his eyes and huffed, "Muggle-born's. Hermione, Harry _just_ explained to you about house elves. Not all of them are treated like Dobby." By this time the entire hall had stopped eating and was watching Neville and Hermione. "Only some families abuse there elves. Elves are also immune from any kind of sickness so they don't need to take days off because they are ill. They don't get ill. House elves get paid with magic and the feeling they get when they do something right, they have no need for material possessions and they don't need to eat to survive. They can taste certainly and they can eat if they want to but they won't starve to death. They don't take holidays because usually there is more than one house elf in a family so they interchange who does what each day and they work it so they all work an even amount so when there are more elves then there are jobs in a household you end up with each elf having at least one day off a week. They don't get pensions because they work until they die. If they stop working they don't get enough magic and they will slowly and painfully die."

Several people started to snicker at the know-it-all Gryffindor getting a lecture from the almost-squib.

Harry nodded. "I happen to have two personal elves and each of my properties has at least four elves. I'm going to go around all of my properties during the holidays and meet all the elves. They will be delighted that there is a human in the house again. Do you think I would treat my elves badly?"

"No. I expect you will free them or give them rights." Hermione looked at Neville like she had just won the argument.

"Hermione. What you are asking for will _hurt_ the elves. If they take time off from work they will become weak because they won't have enough magic. It is not like when a human runs low on magic because we can regenerate our own core..." Harry took a moment to think. "Think of it this way, a human's magical core is like a reservoir, it refills over time but it can be emptied out completely. A house-elfs magical core is like a barrel. It can only hold so much and it has to be filled manually. It cannot refill on its own."

Hermione looked like she was about to protest.

"Hermione," Neville growled. "You cannot expect to come into our world and start changing things based on your own views. You are completely ignorant of our culture and a lot of our rules and laws. As well as a lot of things that are common knowledge, like house elves. Gods and you people wonder why purebloods hate muggle-borns. You come into our world but don't bother to learn our ways and expect us to all bend to your wills. Magic dictates a lot of what we do. I agree that some things are a bit ridiculous but those are only the really old social traditions that need to be updated and pretty much are with each generation."

Hermione looked close to tears.

Malfoy smirked for the other side of the room. "Never thought it would be Longbottom who would finally say it."

Neville smirked at Malfoy. "Oh, I'm not saying what you think I am. I'm saying we need a course on the Hogwarts curriculum that can explain all of this to the muggle-born or muggle-raised magicals who come here. The muggle studies course also needs to be updated. It is woefully inaccurate."

"How so?"

Harry smirked. "Hiroshima and Nagasaki."

The purebloods looked confused at what the hell Harry was talking about. The muggle-borns looked confused as to why Harry was brining this up. "What pureblood can tell me about Hiroshima and Nagasaki?"

There was silence.

"Collin!" Collin perked up. "Hiroshima and Nagasaki."

"They were bombed during the second world war..."

"Correct." Harry's eyes roamed the hall and settled on the second year from earlier apparently she was a Hufflepuff. "Mary." He called looking over at her and she perked up. "How many shots did it require for the muggles to completely destroy those two cities to the point that not even the plants would grow for years after?"

"Two... one in Hiroshima and one in Nagasaki..."

"Correct." Harry then turned to the teachers table. "Professor Snape. Is there anything in the wizarding world that can equal or exceed that power?"

"No. There is not." Snape nearly smiled but manage to turn it into a smirk before anyone saw.

"Did any of you purebloods know that a muggle could wipe an entire city off the map in one shot?" all of the purebloods slowly shook their heads. "If the muggle studies lessons were up to date and were mandatory for everyone raised in the wizarding world you would all know that."

Harry and Neville stood and turned to Professor Dumbledore. Neville called, "I motion that the muggle studies lessons become mandatory for all wizard raised students and be updated and taught by a muggle-born with regular contact with the muggle world."

"Seconded." Harry called. A number of other people in the hall called out there agreement.

Neville called out again. "I motion that a wizarding tradition class taught by a half-blood be brought into the curriculum and is mandatory for all muggle-raised students."

"Seconded." Harry called again and again was echoed by agreement from the other students.

Snape turned to Dumbledore. "All they need is the agreement of all four heads of house and the headmaster. I am in agreement with them." Flitwick, Sprout and McGonagall all voiced their agreement.

"I hardly think we need to change the curriculum." Dumbledore started but he was interrupted by Harry.

"With all due respect headmaster, it is out of your jurisdiction. As Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble Houses of Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin I own Hogwarts. Thereby it is under my power to control staff, the wards, the curriculum and the rules and bylaws. Therefore; I, lord Harry James Ignotus Potter, Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble Houses of Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin, do hereby carry the current motion of the proposed updating of the muggle studies lessons and the instalment of the wizarding traditions classes. So I say so mote it be." There was a deep thrumming sound like a gong being struck. "Even the castle agrees with me." Several of the Gryffindor students smirked.

"Hey Harry. If you have control of the staff can you fire Snape?" Ron asked.

"I could. If I was at all inclined to do so. As it stands Professor Snape has yet to give me a valid reason to fire him." There was a series of whispers around the hall amongst the shouts of the Gryffindors to have Snape fired. Harry held up his hand and the hall fell silent again. "Professor Snape is the best potions Professor in Hogwarts history. Statistically. He has not had a single serious or permanent injury in his thirteen years of teaching. He is also the only potions Professor in Hogwarts history not to have killed a student. The record before him was two years into a career before there was a student death."

Harry allowed the whispering to go on this time as he inclined his head towards the staff table and took his seat, Neville following him. Fred poked him in the ribs. "Harry, you realise you just called Snape a good teacher right?"

"Yes. That was my intention." Harry gave Fred a significant look and Fred suddenly understood. Harry needed Snape to know he would stand up for him.

"What proof have you got about this?" someone from the Ravenclaw table yelled.

Harry didn't even need to raise his voice as everyone shut up and looked at him. "Just read Hogwarts: a history. Not the latest revision but the one before that. There is a whole chapter on how potions is too dangerous to be taught to children because not a single Professor had managed to not kill a student; this was published shortly before Professor Snape took the post. If you then read the latest edition of the book you will note that it suspiciously says nothing about potions." Harry smirked as a few Ravenclaws left the hall to go to the library. Harry turned back to his dinner.

There was nothing else major happening at dinner after that. Most of the Gryffindors were trying to convince Harry to fire Snape. Some of them were being downright Slytherin about it. When Harry pointed that out they stopped.

When they got back to the common room Harry sat next to Neville on the couch reading one of his mother's journals. Hermione came over and started badgering Harry to start his summer homework. Harry looked over to her in distain before he turned back to his book. After a while she huffed and went off to bother Ron. "Remind me why I am friends with her again? Oh yeah, I saved her ass from a mountain troll so she owes me a life dept." Harry stood up and went over to Hermione and Ron. "Ronald Billius Weasley, I Harry James Ignotus Potter do hereby transfer sole duties of the life-debt owed to us by one Hermione Jean Granger over to you." Harry felt the tug on his magic tying him to Hermione cut and shift over to Ron. He then turned and walked back over to Neville.

A few hours later he returned the journal to Between and went up to bed. Not long after, Fred, George and Lee joined him. Home tomorrow. Harry smiled in his sleep. He finally had one to return to.


	5. Chapter 5

The Power of Shadows

Chapter 5

By Draceena Rise

**WARNING!**** This chapter includes mentions of past rape!**

Harry woke up early, as is his habit. He noticed Hedwig on the end of the bed and smiled at her. "#_Good morning._#" he quietly trilled.

"#_Good morning, Harry. Sleep well_?#"

"#_Yes. I did actually. Hedwig we need to talk about a lot and we don't have much time to do it so I am going to do something. It will feel uncomfortable_.#" he shifted them both Between and gently held Hedwig until she regained her bearings.

"#_That was the most unpleasant thing I have ever experienced_.#" she moaned softly.

"Yes, but now we can talk for as long as we need and we can still get back in time for breakfast. I have a phoenix creature inheritance and I want to know what you can tell me about it. I also have a basilisk inheritance and am curious about that too. What can you tell me?"

"#_Ah. Yes. Both of those inheritances were gained so they will be different than a normal inheritance. Normally a phoenix inheritance will bestow immortality on the person as well as all of the powers of a phoenix and the ability to turn into one. You will not be immortal and you will not be able to transform into a phoenix but you will have the healing tears, the ability to lift extremely heavy loads and travel through flames_.#"

"Cool. What about the basilisk inheritance?"

"#_I do not know. You will have to speak to a basilisk about that. Sorry_.#"

"That's ok. Is there anything you want to talk about urgently?"

"#_No. Not at this time._#"

"Alright then. Back to the real world." Harry pulled them both back into the real world and held onto Hedwig again as she regained her bearings.

Eventually Fred, George and Lee woke up in turn and all stared at Harry who was laying on his back petting Hedwig, who was lying on his chest trilling happily. "Good morning." He said.

Silence.

"Sleep well?"

Silence.

"Something the matter?"

"Harry, if we wake up to you doing something out of the ordinary every day we are eventually going to go mad." Fred said flatly.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

Fred and George looked at eachother over Harry before looking back at him.  
"Day one, normal Harry."  
"Day two, seizure."  
"Day three, completely different appearance."  
"Day four, woman."  
"Day five, Green"  
"Day six, has a white Phoenix."

Harry blinked. "Ok, so maybe I do change often. Not my fault strange things keep happening around me. Besides, we were all women that one time and we were green because of Snape's prank. Anyway, meet Hedwig, my Snow Phoenix familiar."

Fred, George and Lee spent a few minutes gushing over Hedwig who thoroughly enjoyed the attention. One that was done the boys all got up, showered, dressed and headed down to breakfast. Hedwig insisted on riding on Harry's shoulder. The stunned silence and the look on Dumbledore's face were almost worth the staring.

A few hours later Harry, Fred, George, Lee and Neville, who had joined them at breakfast, were on the train back to London. Harry was very happy that now that he was emancipated he would not have to return to the Dursleys. They spent the train ride talking about their plans for the summer, (Harry grimaced and showed them all his to do list), playing exploding snap, (Lee won) and the jellybean challenge which involved a packet of Bertie bots every flavour beans and a piece of parchment. The aim of the game was each player took turns to eat a jellybean. If you got a good flavour you got a point. The prize was a chocolate frog. Neville won and when he looked at the card inside he burst out laughing. He handed the card to Harry, unable to breathe through his laughter.

He blanked his face.

It was him. It read on the front 'Harry Potter'. He read on the back. 'Harry Potter was first famous for the defeat of the dark lord in 1981 but he was then brought back into the spotlight in 1994-5 during which he was the fourth competitor in the tri-wizard tournament. He ended up being the youngest winner in history, at fourteen.'

Harry handed the card to Lee who read it and passed it to George who in turn passed it to Fred. When they all finished laughing Harry moaned. "I can't believe they put me on the chocolate frog cards again..." There was a second of silence before the other four burst into laughter again. "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up. I was on the chocolate frog cards when I was a baby. How many people can say that?" He pulled a thick collectors album from Between and opened it up. He leafed through the pages until he came to the most recent additions. He pulled out the one of him as a baby and handed it to Neville who read it.

'Harry Potter.'

'Harry Potter aged only 15 months is the only person in recorded history to have survived the killing curse. He did so after the dark lord cast the curse at him. He somehow deflected it and killed the dark lord in the process.'

Neville passed the card to Fred and hugged Harry sideways. "I take it you don't like having two chocolate frog cards of you?"

"Potter's on the chocolate frog cards?" Came a drawling voice from the hallway. Harry looked over to see Malfoy with Crabbe, Goyle and... Harry searched his mind... Blaise Zabini.

"Indeed I am Malfoy. One of me as a baby which is quite rare and one of me as the youngest winner of the tri-wizard tournament in history. See?" Harry pointed to Fred who had both and held them up. "Jealous?" he asked.

"In your dreams Potter."

"Eww. Why would I dream of you? I much prefer to dream of my Mate thank you very much. No offence but ferret just doesn't do it for me."

Harry laughed as Malfoy blushed and stalked off with Crabbe and Goyle. Zabini watched them go and turned back to Harry. "You have a Mate?"

"I'm part Veela."

"Ah. Shame. I would have like to have gotten to know you better but I don't feel like facing your mate. Anyone who is strong enough to be your Mate would be a formidable opponent. I'm part Succubus so I have been searching for my Mate. When I felt a pull towards you before I thought that it might be you but, apparently not. Never mind, I will continue to search."

Harry felt the need to help him out. "A succubus' Mate will only let themselves be known after both they and their Mate have reached sexual maturity. It is a defence mechanism to prevent them from being forced into something they are not ready for. If your mate is younger than you then you might have to wait until a while after you hit puberty before you can find them. If you go to Gringotts and ask for a test they can find out who your mate is."

Zabini grinned at him, "Thank you. I will take that advice. I admit I was worried, my mother had found her mate at eleven so I was concerned that I had not seen my mate yet. Girls hit puberty before boys do and my father was a lot older than my mother so it makes sense now. Thank you. Oh, and nice work with that speech about how it is Malfoy's fault you are a Gryffindor; everyone has been coming up to him and thanking him. Hilarious." He nodded and left. Then he came back. "My name is Blaise by the way, Blaise Zabini." He waved and left again.

"Random." Harry said and closed the door.

"He was kinda cute." Fred muttered to himself. Harry pretended not to hear.

* * *

They were not interrupted again for the rest of the journey and Harry had to admit, he was kind of sad to get off, although for quite different reasons than normal. He followed Fred, George, Lee and Neville and first found Mrs Weasley. She received a cold greeting from the twins before Harry got both their attention.

'We don't know if she knew. Don't treat her too badly. She does love you and has missed you all year.' He sent a telepathic thought to them both and they turned back around and hugged their mum with a whispered "we need to talk to you and dad."

Harry then remembered his tri-wizard winnings. And slipped them into Fred's trunk via Between along with a note he had written explaining why he gave it to them.

He then followed Neville and Lee along the platform until Lee saw his dad. He introduced Harry and Neville and the man greeted them warmly. Neville then spotted his Gran. "Here we go. Remember everything I taught you Harry?"

"Yup."

They walked over to the dowager Longbottom and Neville cleared his throat. "Grandmother, I would like to introduce you to Harry Potter, emancipated Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble houses of Potter, Black, Aurion, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Merlin, Ravenclaw and Slytherin, Duke of Elesmera. Harry I would like to introduce you to my Grandmother, the Dowager Lady Augusta Longbottom."

Harry smiled up at the Lady Longbottom, "So you are the Dowager Longbottom, rumours of your beauty have spread far and wide, yet I see they hardly do you justice. It is an honour to meet you. Neville has told me much about you." He took her offered hand and kissed it in the correct manner.

"Well met, Lord Potter."

"Well met, Madam Longbottom."

Neville relaxed at this but tensed again. "Grandmother, we must head to Gringotts. There is a matter of the upmost importance to see to there."

Neville's Gran seemed put-out but smiled when Harry smiled and said, "I am sure it will not take long, Madam, but it is imperative that this be done as soon as is possible. We cannot say why here but I can say it is in your best interest as well as that of mine godbrother." Harry looked over at Neville, to make it clear that was who he was referring to.

Augusta straightened up. "Yes, yes, I'm sure. Can you apparate?"

"I have my own means of transport. Shall we meet at Gringotts in say, a half hour? I need to check on something first and I am sure Neville would like to take his belongings home, there is no sense in dragging them around London."

Augusta smirked at him. "I am sure that will be acceptable. We shall see you there." With that madam Longbottom took hold of Neville's arm and apparated them both out. Harry took a deep breath and headed towards the boundary to the muggle world. When he got there he saw the Dursleys waiting by the car. The same one as last year, if Harry remembered correctly. Harry went to walk right past them but Vernon grabbed him by the arm.

"Where do you think you are going boy." Vernon spat.

"Let go of me." Harry calmly told him.

"You have made our lives hell boy. We have had to put up with you all for so long. I won't have you and your freaky ways in my house any longer. I will beat it out of you this time boy. Mark my words." Harry cringed at the amount of spittle coming out of Vernon's mouth.

Harry started to struggle in Vernon's grip. "Let me go!" he yelled, deliberately drawing a crowd. "Let go! Let go!"

A station officer came over. "What seems to be the trouble here?"

"He won't let me go." Harry wailed still struggling in Vernon's grip. He used his Metamorphmagus abilities to help along the bruise that Vernon was no doubt causing. He pulled harder and the sleeve ripped off his shirt at the shoulder, revealing the scars on his arm. Harry had removed most of the stitching there earlier so this would happen. He finally slipped out of Vernon's grip and hid behind the station Officer. The officer turned around and took Harry's arm gently and looked at the scars there.

"What happened to your arm lad?" He asked. Harry pointed at Vernon. "No lad, I meant the scars." Harry pointed at Vernon again.

"He's my Uncle." He whispered.

The station officer frowned at Harry then at his arm then at the Dursleys. He saw their son who was snickering at Harry, and the wife and husband who looked almost afraid. He then heard a small whisper from behind him. "Don't let them take me again. I don't like it when I have to be alone with them. Sometimes Uncle Vernon does things he is not supposed to."

"Like what kiddo?"

"Sometimes he... he puts his... in my... he... in... inside me..." Harry closed his eyes and shook his head. "It hurts."

Anyone who heard him gasped and the officer turned to the Dursleys. "I think you had all better come with me."

Vernon went purple. "I hardly see why we should. The boy is lying obviously. Always lying. He is nothing but a trouble maker."

Harry made puppy dog eyes at the station officer. "No 'm not."

"I agree with the boy. Besides, if you have nothing to hide then you will have no problem coming with me."

"We will do nothing of the sort. Come here Boy. We're going home." Vernon made to lunge at Harry but he ran. Harry ran right through the crowd and strait out of the station. He ran a few blocks before he ducked into the shadows of an alleyway and vanished Between.

* * *

He lay on his bed for a few minutes catching his breath before he burst into laughter. That was actually kind of fun. He had a shower, got something to eat and then stood in front of the huge mirror in his wardrobe. He contemplated for a few minutes before he changed into his true form. The goblins would not appreciate him wearing a disguise. He pulled on a smart outfit and read through his to do list. He grimaced at how little he had gotten done. He should have gone to find Angelina on the train. Oh well. There was no guarantee she would be Quidditch captain next year.

Once he had lamented over his fate he stepped out of between just outside of Gringotts, he saw Neville and his Gran approaching and stepped out of the shadows.

Neville saw him and walked over. It took them a few minutes to explain that Harry had creature blood but he used his Metamorphmagus powers to look like he did before. "I only changed back now because I see no need to use disguises around the goblins. Let us go. The sooner we get this done the better." They walked into the bank and Neville and his Gran were shocked when the goblins that they passed all bowed to Harry, who bowed back. Harry looked around and stopped a goblin as he walked past. "Excuse me, would you happen to know if Master Silvertongue is available right now?"

The goblin squeaked a little before he cleared his throat. "Um. Yes, I believe he is. Do you want me to show you down?"

"No, that is not necessary, I know the way. Thank you for your offer. Se onr sverdar sitja hvass." Harry bowed.

"Se onr sverdar sitja hvass, Lord Potter." The goblin bowed nearly to the floor and scurried off.

"What does that mean, Harry?" Neville asked.

"It means 'may your swords stay sharp'. It is a traditional parting phrase among goblins." Harry explained as he led the way down to where he met with Silvertongue before. He asked one of the guards at the door for Silvertongue and he nodded and ran off while the other goblin beckoned them to enter. When they entered Harry walked over to stand by one of the chairs. A minute later an aged goblin came into the room with a scroll in one hand. "Atra esterni ono thelduin, Master Silvertongue."

The goblin looked startled again before he smiled, "Mor'ranr lifa unin hjarta onr, Lord Potter."

"Un du evarinya ono varda. My companions here need to see my mother's will. Neville is mentioned in it, as you are aware."

The goblin nodded. "Yes, Yes to business then." He sat down behind the desk and Neville pulled a chair out for his grandmother. Harry seated himself in the chair farther away from her, Neville sitting beside her. "Now, as Lord Potter has already explained, you are mentioned in the late Lady Potter's will. Were you aware of that fact?"

"Only recently. Harry showed me a copy of the will. I was unaware before then that I was mentioned at all." Neville seemed tense and afraid he might say the wrong thing but he felt Harry's approval from beside him. It was a somewhat strange feeling.

Silvertongue nodded "Well then, just sign this and you can receive your inheritance." He passed the scroll across the table and Neville read it through and signed. The goblin took the scroll back and said, "I will have Griphook take you to receive it." He stood up and the three of them followed his lead.

Harry bowed and said, "Se onr sverdar sitja hvass."

Silvertongue bowed and repeated his parting and left through the door in the side. Harry led the way out of the room and they stood in the corridor. Soon another goblin came walking over. Before Harry could open his mouth the goblin called, "Atra esterni ono thelduin, Lord Potter,"

Harry looked in wide eyes at Griphook but relied on reflex "Mor'ranr lifa unin hjarta onr, Griphook."

Griphook smiled at Harry, "It is good to see you again, Lord Potter. It is always a pleasure to serve you."

Griphook beckoned them to follow him. "Griphook, after we have received Neville's inheritance I need him checked the same as I was." Griphook froze. He then continued to Orik's office and left them without a word. Neville and Augusta were about to follow him when Harry called to them, "We are in here." They turned back around to Harry as he knocked on the door. After the call to enter Harry opened the door and lead the other two in. "Atra esterni ono thelduin, Orik, mine friend."

"Mor'ranr lifa unin hjarta onr, Harry. Good to see you again. You are here for Heir Longbottom's inheritance." He pointed to a trunk against one wall.

"Thank you Orik." Harry inclined his head and gestured Neville over to the trunk. Neville went over and after opening it he gasped, closed it and pressed on the lock. There was a brief flash of red and then the trunk shrunk to fit in his pocket. After doing so he turned to Harry with a pained look.

"Books on earth elementals and rare Herbology texts."

Harry would have replied but at this point Griphook came back into the room. "Everything is set up. Follow me."

They were led to another room and Harry realised this was the Longbottom account manager so he respectfully stayed outside the room. Neville was soon rushed out of the room and Harry and Augusta followed. When they got to another room Neville was stripped down to his birthday suit just as Harry was. Harry sat in the waiting room and pulled out one of his mother's journals. He resolved to spend some time Between and read them all as well as his father's journals and all of the books his mother thought would be useful to him. A short while later Neville was led back out and collapsed into his grandmother and passed out.

"I did much the same." Harry told her as he put his book away. "How badly was he bound?"

"His magic was seventy five percent bound. He had a bind on him that specifically stopped accidental magic. He had a lot of potions in him and a few charms on him and his elemental powers were blocked. What about you?"

Harry silently passed her the list. "He had me under repulsion potions keyed into my Mate. He had me under charms to set me up with Ginny Weasley." Augusta looked at the list.

"I will need to speak to Albus about all of this."

"I have a better idea. He was the one who cast the Fidelius charm over Godrick's hollow so he knew that Sirius Black was not my parent's Secret keeper. Peter Pettigrew was. That is also stated in my Mother's will. A copy of which has been sent to the DMLE. Once the DMLE has this I can tell the press about it. Once the press has it we can send the binds on myself and Neville to the DMLE that would get Dumbledore by the balls into a courtroom. He would then have to be questioned under veritasirum."

Augusta smiled deviously at Harry. "I will leave this in your capable hands then, Lord Potter."

"I will make sure that Albus Dumbledore will pay for his crimes. Now, if you will excuse me, Madam, I must speak with my account manager about a matter of the upmost importance." With that Harry gave a slight bow to madam Longbottom and left the room to go and find Orik. He found the goblin in his office. "Orik. I need to speak to you. I intend to have the Dursleys charged on child abuse and neglect. I need a lawyer."

Orik smiled evilly. "I believe I can help you there." The two of them spent the next few hours discussing everything. Harry decided that he should re-claim the money given to the Dursleys for his care and so got copies of the transactions. When that was finished Harry spoke to the lawyer Orik suggested, who had been invited down to the office to speak to them.

"Good Evening, Lord Potter. I received a massage saying you wish to speak to me?" the young woman asked. She had hazel brown hair that reached just past her shoulder blades that she had pulled into a low pony tail. She had doe brown eyes and seemed to exude an air of motherly affection.

"Indeed, Miss Daemon. I have use of your expertise." Harry then went over the situation with her; he showed her his other form, the one he would be using during the case. He concentrated hard and summoned all of the books on anatomy, and a few books he had that specialised in scars from Between.

Harry and Miss Daemon spent a few hours going over them and Harry adjusted his form to have the scars show up on tests. "I love being a Metamorphmagus." Harry smiled. Eventually they decided that Harry would go to a muggle police station in London close to kings cross and he would file a charge there. Miss Daemon would only get involved publicly if it was taken to court. She of course would get involved when they took the case to the DMLE.

He and Miss Daemon eventually parted ways and Harry slipped back Between. He re-read all of the books he had that he thought could be useful to his case before he went to sleep.

* * *

When Harry woke he slipped out of Between and emerged in an alleyway next to a police station near Kings Cross station. He walked in and effortlessly adopted the look of the meek fearful child. He crept up to the counter and looked up through his lashes at the lady behind it. Thankfully she was wearing uniform so she was not just a receptionist.

"Um... excuse me... I... I was... wondering... how... how to..." Harry paused and took a deep breath, "Iwanttoknowhowtochargemyfamilywithabuse." He said all in a rush.

"I'm sorry dear. I didn't quite catch that. Could you say it again a little slower?" she asked. Harry could see in her eyes that she heard and understood what he said but wanted him to say it again slower so she could be sure.

"I." Harry swallowed hard. "I want to-to charge my... my family with... with..." Harry took a deep breath and almost whispered. "Abuse."

The woman's eyes softened. "Well, you are in the right place then. Why don't you come into the back and tell me about it?" Harry rubbed the bruise on his wrist and nodded. He followed the officer into one of the back rooms and stood frozen in the door frame. Inside was Vernon Dursley. Harry whimpered and drew the attention of everyone in the room.

"There you are, Potter. Do you have any idea how much trouble you have caused me?" Vernon spat and turned a violent shade of purple. He stood up and advanced towards Harry but the woman officer stood in the way. "Get out of my way. I am taking the boy home. I do not have to be here. Move aside!" Harry was totally unprepared for Vernon saying that.

"No." The officer said, clear and calm.

"Stand aside! You stupid woman! Stand aside!"

Harry could not help but compare Vernon to Voldemort. They were saying pretty much the same things. He whimpered louder and clutched tightly onto the woman's legs. "Please... please no... No... No..." Harry continued to babble and beg until Vernon had enough and lunged towards them. He only got a few feet before he went rigid and dropped to the ground. Harry swiftly followed suit and curled up into a protective ball. He felt humiliated beyond belief but he needed to play his part. He continued to whimper and beg. He felt a hand on his shoulder and screamed and flinched away.

The next thing he knew he was being picked up and was quickly but gently placed on a couch before he could struggle too hard. Harry knew the Dursleys rules about him being allowed on the furniture so he scooted off of it and hit the floor hard, he tried to scoot under the couch but found there was not enough room. There was a voice shouting in the hallway and a few moments later the sound of something very big and heavy being dragged. Harry stayed still.

Eventually he opened his eyes and peeped through his arms and saw the female cop sitting on the floor a few feet away from him. He made a big show about looking around the room, as if Vernon could hide behind anything in here. It was then he noticed the cop on the other side of the room with a tazer. He was the officer from the day before. He whimpered and the officer looked confused for a second before he realised the problem and put the tazer away and held up his hands. Harry looked warily at him and slowly uncurled. He deliberately let his shirt ride up and gave both officers a view of the scars on his side and stomach.

"What happn'd?" He asked quietly, as if speaking to loud would cause Vernon to come running back in.

"When he charged forwards at you I tazered him. He hit the floor at the same time as you did. I called some of the other guys and they have taken him away, he is going to be locked up here until further notice. Kiddo, do you remember me?"

"Mmmhmm. You're the officer from the station. Why was he here." Harry replied softly.

"Well, after you left yesterday I arrested him for assault and kept him here overnight. His wife and son should be here to pick him up soon." Harry nodded. "Kiddo. If we are going to bring charges up against them we are going to need proof."

Harry nodded again and pulled his shirt off. He cautiously stood up and turned around; he kept his head turned towards them as much as he could as he turned so that he was watching them at all times.

"Ok. That should be enough. Kiddo, at the station you said something about your uncle doing things he was not supposed to. What did you mean?"

Harry took a deep breath. "Um... sometimes... when we are alone... uncle Vernon... takes me up to... to Dudley's second bedroom... they gave it to me when I was eleven... he would get me to take my clothes off... and he would hit me with his belt... then he would take off his trousers... and... and he... he would... he would make me... he put his... his..." Harry swallowed hard and took a deep breath. "He put his penis in my mouth..." Harry watched the officer relax slightly; likely he thought Harry meant something else. "He hurt the back of my throat 'cos he pushed in too deep and too hard... and... and then... he... he pulled it out and... and he... he pushed me over the bed and... and he... he..." Harry closed his eyes tight and pulled his mind slightly so he started shaking. He knew he was already pale and sweating lightly. "He raped me..." he whispered. He pulled on his mind a little more and his shaking turned into violent trembling. He moaned and dropped onto his side on the floor. He released his grip on his mind, he could not afford to have a seizure here, yet. He lay on the floor until his limbs stopped disobeying him and he pushed himself gingerly into a sitting position.

When his eyes focused again he saw the looks the two officers were giving him. He must have been shaking harder than he thought. The woman who he noticed had a name tag on that said 'Officer, Mary Sue' was giving him a look that clearly said she wanted to both pull him into her arms and never let go and at the same time run off and kill Vernon. Mixed with a look that said she wanted to know why he was shaking so badly. The male officer whose name tag Harry could not read from this distance was giving him a look of... Harry could not believe it... pride. The man was looking at him in pride.

"M' s'rry. Tha' happ'ns s'm't'ms." He slurred. He blinked a few more times to try and get the spots along his vision to clear. After a few minutes they did so and he carefully lifted himself to sit on the couch instead of the floor.

Mary smiled up at him and pulled a chair over. She offered Harry something to drink and Harry nodded. He looked around the room and saw a few camera's in the corners. Great they were filming that. Harry saw her follow his line of sight and smiled at him. "We won't show the recording to anyone unless you ask us to."

Harry nodded and the man came back into the room (Harry hadn't seen him leave) with a tray of hot drinks. He held it down and Mary took the pale pink mug. The man picked up a white mug with a dark liquid in it and passed it to Harry. Harry quickly glanced at the man's name tag. 'Station Officer, Matt Jarvis'. Harry took the mug from him with a slight smile and took a tentative sniff. It was hot chocolate, with a hint of calming draft. He took a sip and grimaced slightly.

"Oh, honestly Matt. Only you can make hot chocolate taste like socks." Mary huffed. "I can go and make you a different one if you want kid."

"No." Harry whispered. "Valerian has calming properties and is used in a lot of medicines that have a calming effect, despite that it tastes like socks. I don't mind the flavour anyway. I have had to eat and drink worse before." Harry smiled up at Matt through his lashes and was mildly surprised at the look of pride directed at him again. He knew this man was a muggle born, he had a magical aura, but he could not explain the look of pride.

After drinking their drinks and talking a little more about the Dursleys and how Harry was treated there, Harry was just about ready to fall asleep. To Mary's surprise Matt picked him up and Harry wrapped his arms and legs around the man before he buried his head in the man's neck. He felt the vibrations against his head as he talked but was too tired to try and make out the words. He had the vague sense he was being moved and allowed himself to drift into his waking dreams. He was placed down on a bed and a soft duvet was pulled over him. He pulled his knees up into his chest and relaxed. A few hours passed and Harry felt rested enough to carry on. Talking about the Dursleys left him feeling weak.

He stood up and looked around the room. There were two doors. He tried one and that lead to a bathroom so we went in. after dealing with his buisness in there he came back out and went out of the other door. He saw Matt behind a desk and padded over.

"Heya, Harry." He said. His eyes flicked up to look at the lightning bolt scar on Harry's head and then he looked back down into Harry's eyes again.

"I know you are a magical, I can sense your aura..." there was that prideful look again. "Why do you keep looking proud at me?" Harry asked softly.

"Because you are a survivor. Harry, do you want this to come over to our world or just this one?"

"Both. I need this in both worlds. That way my emancipation cannot be disputed."

Matt smiled and pulled out a pen and paper. "I will contact a friend of mine, he works in the daily prophet but he can get stories from the muggle world without looking suspicious. He can use a pen."

Harry laughed softly. He looked over at the clock. It was two thirty. His stomach took this opportunity to remind him had not eaten since yesterday. Harry grimaced. "Sorry, I haven't eaten since yesterday." Matt laughed a little and finished his letter. The two of them walked down to the kitchen and Harry stood in the doorway.

He stared into the face of Lucius Malfoy.

This was not going to end well.


	6. Chapter 6

The Power of Shadows

Chapter 6

By Draceena Rise

Moi. With all the evidence they have aginst the Dursleys and Vernon in perticular Harry would not need to give much evidence since with all of the other acusations against him they have no reason to believe that he didn't rape harry. I have no idea how court works so I can't write it out. The Wizengammot works differently to normal court.

Emerald Lylythia... and anyone else who dose not know what Between is. Between is an interdimensional space that only Harry can access. It will not be explained for a few chapters yet but it is part of Harry's Elemental powers. He can control how fast time flows around the space aswell. He could go in for a week and come out a second after he left or he could come out a week after he left or even a month later. He cannot control how time flows in the Boundry which is when he is halfway between reality and Between. The space is called Between because it is Between Existance and Oblivion.

Now, about sirius. For those of you who believe he got off too easily just you wait. Also Harry with have two emotional breakdowns about him. So far that I have written.

As for Harry being super powerful. Harry has a photographic memory and perfect recall so he can memorise anything from just looking at it once. That will make him lear faster. Also I am curently writing chapter 11 and Harry still has yet to learn how to properly control all of his powers and he is only just about to take hiw OWLs a year early. I am debating whether or not to have him take his NEWTs at the same time as Fred, George and Lee or a year later which is still a year early.

Neville will be powerful however. He wants to prove he is not a squib and now he has the magic to do that.

_**ON WITH THE STORY!**_

* * *

Harry stared into the smug face of Lucius Malfoy.

This was not going to end well.

He felt Matt tense beside him. "Mr. Malfoy. What a surprise. What brings you here?" He asked, subtly shifting to put Harry behind him. Harry peeked out a little and used his mage sight and sense to feel out the room. All of the other officers in the room were under the imperious curse. Just great. Fantastic. Harry shifted the flow of magic around the room and cancelled the curse on the other officers. Lucius felt the shift in his magic and lunged at Matt and Harry. Before either of them, or any of the officers in the room, could react he had grabbed Harry and bolted out of the room. Once he was around the corner he apparated.

* * *

Harry felt like he was being squeezed through a small tube. When the feeling stopped he was thrown onto a cold stone floor. He looked up at the cold face of Malfoy who was grinning evilly at him. Before Harry could react Malfoy summoned his wand and left, slamming the door to the cell shut and walking away, cackling evilly.

Harry frowned at him and stood up, he was about to slip Between out when he noticed another presence in the cell with him. He looked over and saw a black shape in one corner. He shifted back into his true form since his angel heritage gave him much better eyesight. The shape became instantly recognisable as Severus despite the tattered rags he was wearing.

"Potter?" he asked.

"Yes." Harry looked at the man. He looked pretty beat up. Harry silently stepped up to Severus and knelt down in front of him. He gently cupped his face with one hand and rubbed a thin trail of blood away from the corner of his mouth. "What are you doing down here Professor? What did they do to you?" Severus had his eyes half closed, either because he could not open them more or because he was too tired to.

"The dark lord seems to be labouring under the false assumption that you have a Mate and that I know who it is. He does not believe me when I tell him that I am loyal to him." Severus spoke gently, as if it was a difficult task for him to do so.

"And are you?" Harry asked, his hand still gently cupping Severus's cheek. Severus did not answer. "You did not answer my second question. What did they do to you?"

Severus looked like he desperately wanted to close his eyes and lean into Harry's hand and at the same time stare deeply into his eyes. He also looked like he wanted to run as far away as possible.

Harry smiled and gently pecked Severus on the lips. "You do not have to tell me. Did they take your wand? Any of your belongings?" Severus weakly nodded twice.

Harry rested his hands on his Mate's chest and channelled raw magic into him laced with the intent to heal. His magic was naturally keyed to healing so as soon as he channelled it into Severus it started healing all of his wounds. One side effect of this was that as Severus' Mate there was more than the one reaction.

* * *

Severus closed his eyes, rolled his head back and moaned as he felt Harry's magic flow through him. He had no idea what was going on and he was pretty sure he had started hallucinating a while ago. He felt all of his wounds healing and stitching back together. He felt the magic soothing the ache in his nerves from the Cruciatus.

"I'm sorry. Just hold on a little longer, Severus." He heard a voice whisper in his ear. He knew that he could have cum right there and then if his pride wasn't getting in the way. He would never be able to live down having an orgasm from a hallucination. He tried to stop himself from reacting but there was something about this figure in front of him that just would not let him focus on anything else. He vaguely remembered an extract from a book he read once.

'The pull of any creature to their Mate is almost impossible to resist, and those that do resist never hold out for long. The pull of a Mate to a Veela is impossibly stronger, even more so if it is a male Mate to a male Veela. The pull for these rare couplings is so strong that the Veela's Mate will often find themselves unable to function around their Mate until the bond is formed.'

He knew this impossibly perfect creature in front of him was a male Veela. He was just too perfect not to be. The only problem was that he was Potter a few minutes ago and he responded to the name Potter. If he was going to hallucinate a Veela why did it have to be a Veela Potter? Why not Lilly?

Even as he asked himself that he knew the answer. No matter what everyone else thought he and Lilly were brother and sister. Nothing more. Nothing less. Until he ruined that. But he knew he was never in love with Lilly. For some reason he could never feel anything for anyone. He was just so repulsive and unattractive that no one could ever love him so his subconscious would not let him love.

But here, now, with this boy on the cusp of manhood, he felt right. He felt complete. Severus let his mind fall backwards into his shields. He needed sleep.

* * *

Harry felt Severus fall completely limp beneath him. He smiled sadly to himself. He could hear Severus' thoughts. He knew what he thought of himself. Harry tensed as he heard someone coming. He quickly scooped Severus up and slipped Between. He reappeared on the bed and set Severus down. He then slipped into the boundary of Between. Time flowed equally between the two worlds here. He watched as Voldemort came into the cellar and looked around. Malfoy and Pettigrew were cowering behind him.

"Where are they?" SnakeFace asked in a low, dangerous tone.

"I assure you, master. They were right here. Both of them." Lucius seemed very distressed that something like this could happen.

"Then why are they not here now, Lucius?"

"I do not know master. I left Pettigrew guarding them."

"M-Ma-Master. P-p-p-please..."

"Crucio!" Voldemort held his wand at Pettigrew and Harry watched in satisfaction as the pitiful rat screamed and thrashed on the floor. "You lost me a traitor and Potter!"

Harry watched Pettigrew get tortured for a few more minutes before he pulled him Between. Without hesitation he moved to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement head office.

He dropped Pettigrew off there and watched as Amelia Bones, who had been reading his parents wills, jumped up into action and threw Pettigrew into a holding cell.

Harry would have waited around to see what happened next but he had more important things to do. He slipped back into the boundary and used it to explore Malfoy manor, he found Severus' belongings in a small cupboard not far from their cell but there was no sign of his wand. He decided not to worry about that for now and deal with it later, he had something more important to deal with.

* * *

Severus woke slowly. The first thing he registered was the lack of pain. The next thing he noticed was that he was lying on something soft and extremely comfortable. He then became aware of the presence next to him. And on him. He opened his eyes and looked down at the top of someone's head, resting on his chest.

They shifted and looked up at him. "Good morning, Severus."

Severus felt a shudder run down his body at that husky bedroom voice. He knew it was just the fact that whoever this was had just woken up but he still could not stop his body reacting. To his own mortification he found he was already hard as a rock.

"Something the matter? Severus?" The figure asked. Severus arched his back and moaned loudly as he came, the sibilance of his own name rolling gracefully off of this perfect creatures tongue sent shivers through him.

The figure smiled and lent up and pecked him on the lips as he lay there panting. He looked down and stared into bright emerald green eyes. "Potter?" he asked weakly.

"Call me Harry, Severus. When we went to Gringotts and they did all of those tests... I found out I am part Veela, part Phoenix, part basilisk, part angel and part high elf. You are my Mate, Severus." Severus gasped as he felt a heavy ancient magic swirl around him and from the look on Harry's face he felt it too. "Will you accept me as your mate? When the time comes for us to be bonded will you take me to your bed? Will you claim me as yours?"

"Yes." Severus found himself whispering. He was about to correct himself but the look of pure bliss on Harry's face stopped him, as did the wave of pleasure that shot through him and he knew he must be hard again. He felt Harry shift above him and opened his eyes that he had not realised he had closed. He saw Harry's eyes were glazed over and he had a look in them that brought Severus pause. "Not now, Harry. In a few years. I am your teacher; you are fourteen, soon to be fifteen. No matter your heritage I will not take you to my bed until you are at least seventeen. I refuse to make love to you before then."

A look of disappointment crossed over Harry's face and he smiled sadly. "Ok. I understand. At least let us finalise this part of the bond. It will prevent anyone but you touching me in an intimate way. They will be burned. It will also let all other creatures know you have a Mate and they will not try to seduce you."

Severus nodded and Harry leant forwards and bared his neck. Severus instinctively leant up and bit down gently on the junction between his neck and shoulder, almost as soon as he had done this he felt a rise and swell of magic and Harry bit down on his shoulder. The magic built up to a crescendo and suddenly overflowed and Severus felt himself cum again. He felt Harry shudder above him and knew he had too.

When the magic stopped they both released their grip on each other and sat up. Harry was blushing quite prettily and it took all Severus had not to jump him there and then but he knew he could not. Harry pointed at a door over to the side. "Bathroom is through there. I left your robes on the chair over there." And he skittered out of the room as fast as he could.

* * *

Harry stood in the shower of the bedroom next to his. He could not believe that had just happened. He washed off quickly and dressed in a clean pair of clothes before he headed back to the bedroom to wait. He had come in to Between to care for Severus' wounds and once he had finished that he slipped into his waking dreams lying in the bed on top of him. He had not intended to sleep but he was tired. He woke the instant Severus did and could never in his wildest fantasies have imagined what had happened next. It must be because of his Veela charm. Yes that was it. It was because he was a Veela.

Once Severus came back into the room, fully dressed and scowling angrily at him Harry led the way down to his kitchen. All things considered it had been over forty eight hours since he had last eaten.

Harry went about preparing food. As he cooked he told Severus all about everything that had happened since the end of the tri-wizard tournament. He told him about Between which was something he had not told anyone else.

Several hours and a delicious meal later Severus sat thinking. Harry stared at the mark on his arm through his sleeve. No Mate of his would be marked as another man's servant.

He concentrated on his magic and sent a purifying wave of magic focused on Severus' arm. He was very satisfied when the magic's disappeared. Severus no longer had the dark mark. This was proved when Severus pulled up his sleeve and the skin there was completely unblemished. Not even an angry red mark to indicate that anything had been there before. "How..." Severus trailed off; the thought could not even form in his mind.

"No Mate of mine will be marked as another man's servant. I channelled raw magic into it like I did before but this time I focused it with the intent of dispelling the mark on your arm. I knew it would work but I do not know how." Harry looked up at Severus. "As the dominant partner in this relationship it is up to you how we proceed." Harry stared at Severus who looked at him in confusion. Harry sighed. "Do you want us to go public with this or do you want to keep it a secret for a while? Do you want to be the one to announce it or do you want me to tell the people who are likely to try and kill you?"

Severus gained a look of understanding and nodded. "I think it would be in both our best interest if we keep this a secret for now. When the time comes I think it would be best for you to announce it to the people... 'Likely to try and kill me' and after that I will announce it to everyone else. As the dominant partner it is my responsibility."

Harry nodded and the conversation moved on to details. It was decided that since the mating ritual was the equivalent of marriage they would finalise the bond in the spring after Harry turns seventeen. When Severus said that Harry was free to date around until then Harry very nearly slapped him before he explained that if either of them willingly and in full awareness of their actions slept with another person they would both die. As it was, now that Severus had claimed Harry anyone who tried to touch him with the intention of sex would be burned badly.

Once the rest of the details had been sorted out and everything had been settled Harry took Severus to his office at Hogwarts. He had never seen the inside of Severus' house so he could not go there and he felt that Severus would not be safe there anyway.

Severus passed out as soon as they left between and Harry left him on the floor. He would have picked him up but someone came down and opened the door. Harry disappeared before they could open the door and watched from The Boundary as Madam Pomfrey came in. He smiled in relief as she rushed over to his Mate. He knew he would be taken care of. Right now he had other things to do.

* * *

He slipped back Between and shifted into his weaker form. He made sure to rip his cloths a little and added bruising around his wrists and his hips. He paused for a second and added a bruise to his face and a red mark on his neck. Preparations complete he quickly scanned the area around the station he was in earlier. Most of the officers were patrolling. He slipped into an ally and stepped out of a shadow just as a cop walked past and looked in. He smiled in relief and beckoned Harry closer.

When Harry was near him he called into his walky-talky that he had found him. Harry wordlessly followed him back to the station. It had been about half an hour since he had left. He was never so thankful that time flowed how he wanted it to when he was Between.

Harry cautiously crept into the building and when he saw Matt he hurried over and buried his head in the man's chest. Matt picked him up and carried him over to the room he was in first. Harry refused to talk to him about what had just happened. He knew that he could not lie as it would not hold up in any wizard court. He gave a meaningful look to Matt who reluctantly dropped the subject. He instead brought up the Dursleys. After what he had said that morning they sent someone over to privet drive. They found his cupboard and took all of the necessary pictures as well as pictures of his 'room' upstairs.

They had enough evidence to put the Dursleys away for a long time.

Once they had finished Harry got up to leave. Matt asked where he was going to which he simply replied, "Home."

* * *

Harry came out of Between just outside his new house. He pulled his journal from between and crossed out a few lines.

* * *

18. Talk to Severus about Mate

24. Have Dursleys charged on child abuse

* * *

He sent his book back Between and looked up at the imposing house before him. The gate was at least twice the size of Hagrid high and about the same width as the gates at Hogwarts. They had a vine pattern flowing up the metal making it look like the gate was made of plants. As Harry stared he realised the gate was actually made of plants.

They moved out of his way as he stepped closer and crawled back into position when he passed.

Harry looked over at the house itself. It was even more impressive in person than in the documents.

When he walked in he was greeted by the elves and spent the next few hours leisurely walking around exploring the property and asking the eves about themselves. Once he was finished with this he slipped Between and visited the rest of his properties. It took him a full four days but he eventually finished touring his properties.

He had given Dobby and Winky instructions to modernise the homes and to instruct the other elves in what a modern day home needs. Like a toilet. And separate bathrooms. Some of the homes where downright Roman. He had also discovered that some of his elves spoke proper English and had instructed them to teach the others and had instructed all the others to learn. That would help greatly.

He pulled out his list and crossed out

* * *

8. Meet house elves

9. Explore properties

* * *

He then slipped Between and looked through his library. It was in an abysmal state as nothing was organised. He spent the equivalent of two weeks going through everything. He briefly flipped through all of the books and organised everything properly. He made a section for all of the books on each of his inheritances and placed all of the books his parents had left him on those. He read the basic information and resolved to read the others some other time. He then organised his study by adding a long bookshelf across an entire wall. He organised all of his important papers on this such as information on all of his properties. Hogwarts took up a significant portion of this.

* * *

Once that was done he remembered something from before. In his mothers will it mentioned something about Bellatrix LeStrange. He frowned and slipped into the boundary, he looked in on the Weasleys and saw Fred and George were pacing in their room. There was a few letters on their desk. He slipped into their room and was instantly hugged by the both of them. "Harry." They whispered in unison.

"Fred. George. I know you love me but I can't breathe." When they let go they sat him down on the bed and scanned him for injuries. When they found none they relaxed and sank down to sit on either side of him.

"We tried to write to you." Fred said.

"Errol would not even leave the house. We borrowed Pig but he couldn't seem to find you either. We were so worried. Especially when it hit the news that Peter Pettigrew had been caught and it was proved he was a death eater and was your parents' secret keeper. They have cleared Sirius' name now but no one knew where you were so we could not tell you." George started talking and Fred joined in. They always talked at the same time when they were upset. Harry pulled his journal from between and crossed out

* * *

6. Free Sirius

* * *

"The reason you could not write to me was because I had the goblins put a temporary block on my mail. I will send a letter to Orik asking him to change it to a divert instead. All of my mail will be directed to him first and once it has passed the necessary testing it will be forwarded to me via the floo, a house elf or a winged messenger like an owl or a hawk. So, what did you guys want to talk about?"

The twins smiled. Fred started speaking. "Well, when we got home from the station"  
"We got mum and dad into dad's shed"  
"And they warded it so we couldn't be overheard."  
"We told them about what we learned from you."  
"Dad was appalled. Nearly hexed mum"  
"Until mum told us she had nothing to do with it."  
"We gave her veritasirum."  
"Had to, to be sure."  
"She had nothing to do with it."  
"She slipped a weak truth serum"  
"Into Ron and Ginny's food."  
"They knew everything." They finished together.

Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath through his nose. "I see." He took a moment to calm down before he looked at both of the twins again. "Anything else?"

"We spoke to Angelina"  
"And she was more than upset"  
"But she won't harass you about"  
"not playing next year."

Harry nodded. He pulled out his journal and crossed off

* * *

14. Talk to Angelina about not being able to play Quidditch anymore.

* * *

He then remembered what he had said to Krum. "Damn, now I have to tell Krum I won't be able to play against him again. I was so looking forward to wiping his ass in the world cup some day. Fuck." He made a note next to his note to write to Krum – Quidditch. He paused for a second and made a note next to his note to write to fleur to ask her about Veela from a Veela's point of view. "Anyway, I came here because I need to go and see the head of the DMLE but I am not supposed to be able to get there. I was the one who dropped Pettigrew off." Harry had to stop here and tell the twins about how he had managed to capture Pettigrew. He then explained to them about Between.

"Why didn't you tell us"  
"About this before?"

"I don't know. I just had the feeling that I should not tell you about it. I had the feeling I should tell Severus about it first. Now that I have I don't feel bad telling you about it." He finished telling them everything they wanted to know.

Once he had finished his tale the three of them progressed into the real reason Harry came by. "My mother's will said something about Bellatrix LeStrange. I wanted to go and see the head of the DMLE about it. It just came to mind that she may be being controlled like I was. I also need to get my papers to her. The ones about Dumbledore binding me. Turns out Neville was being controlled too. I need to get a copy of that document from Madam Longbottom so I can get more evidence of Dumbledore's crimes. Holy hell in a hand basket I just had another thought."

"What is with you saying that?"  
"What thought?"

"I have no idea why I say 'holy hell in a hand basket' but I do so get over it. I just thought. Malfoy Senior sole my wand so I need to go buy a new one."

The twins' eyes went wide. "You will have to go to Olivander's." Fred said.

"Yeah. The thought came because I was thinking about Neville. He needed a new wand because the one he had didn't suite him. Alright, I will go to Olivander's now and get a wand and then I will stop by for a visit after. It will be nice to see your parents again. You will of course have to pretend we have not seen each other. You can say that Hedwig stopped by earlier with a letter from me and we have been exchanging letters. She is a snow Phoenix so it will make sense."

The twins nodded and hugged Harry goodbye and Harry slipped Between and emerged in Diagon-ally. He walked up to Olivander's and was surprised to see Neville and his Gran walking out. "Hey Neville. Good afternoon Madam Longbottom."

"Good afternoon Lord Potter."

"Heya Harry. We were just getting my wand. I got a staff too. Turns out all elementals have a staff." Neville was smiling rather goofily and Harry knew he must be feeling rather giddy from the feeling of his magic.

"I see. I am here because a death eater stole my wand. I need to go buy a new one. Madam, I will be going to the head office at the DMLE later today, I have been otherwise preoccupied lately and have only just received the news that things are moving much faster that I realised. I will need for you to be there with a copy of the lists detailing everything that had been done to Neville. I will send my snow phoenix to you with a message when I leave so that we can arrive at around the same time."

Madam Longbottom looked surprised at that but smiled lightly and agreed. Once a few more pleasantries had been exchanged the Longbottoms left and Harry entered Olivander's.

"Hello Mr Olivander." Harry said, turning his gaze towards the man himself. He froze when his mage sight and sense screamed at him.

"Ah, a fellow high elf... Mr Potter? What a surprise. I take it you have come into your inheritance and wish to know if your wand will still work. No need to worry, it was a very strong bond and coming into your inheritance can only strengthen that."

"No, that is not it. You see my wand was stolen from me and I am unable to get it back. Besides, I have a feeling the bond I had with my wand may have been forced." He brought out the list of the blocks on his magic and handed it to Olivander.

The elderly man read it through and frowned. "Oh. I see. Well then, come into the back. I do not think we will find your wand out here." He turned around and led the way into the back of the shop. Harry felt a small bit of magic behind him and the sign on the door flipped over.

"Now, Mr Potter. Am I to take it you know nothing about any of your inheritances?"

"No, that is incorrect. My mother left me a large number of books, many of which contain very useful information about each of my inheritances. My snow phoenix familiar has told me about my phoenix inheritance and I will need to find a basilisk for information about that inheritance. I will be going down to the chamber of secrets when school begins so that I can see if there are any books down there that can help me."

"Ah, I see, I see. It would seem your mother planned ahead. Smart woman. It is quite rare for someone to acquire an inheritance. How did this come to pass?"

Harry told him about the incident in the chamber of secrets.

"Ah, I see. Yes. How curious. Perhaps your basilisk inheritance will be the same as that of a phoenix. The basilisk is capable of living for untold years. I believe that, as with the phoenix inheritance, this part will not apply to you."

Harry nodded. "Yes, I have my own theories as to which parts of a basilisks abilities I have inherited but I think it would be best to ask a serpent or a basilisk."

Olivander nodded and clapped his hands in front of him. "Well. Let's get started on your wand then shall we? Then we can make you a staff. Every elemental has a staff." He started wandering around the back room, pulling trays out and stacking them up on a work bench.

Eventually he pulled forward a large tray of woods. Harry hovered his hand over them and picked up the two that reacted. Olivander then pulled forth a tray with some long shrivelled things. One reacted so Harry picked that up and put it next to the wood. After a few more trays of various things, things in jars and things in boxes he eventually pulled over a tray of feathers. Harry held his hand over them and a phoenix feather caught his attention. He picked that one up but it felt like there was something missing. Eventually he found two long black hairs entwined and picked them up. Hedwig came in and pulled one of her tail feathers out and put it on the table next to the other ingredients.

Eventually he had a new wand. Ebony and cherry wood with the heartstring of a basilisk, feather of a phoenix, the tail feather of a snow phoenix and two entwined hairs of a shadow wolf. 11 ½ inches.

Harry then was fitted for a staff. It ended up being with Ebony, Cherry wood and an enchanted Black Pine from Elesmera. They could not find a core suitable for it until Olivander plucked one of Harry's hairs and instructed him on how to spread his angel wings. Once he had done so he plucked out one of the longest feathers from each wing. The feathers and hair were then made into the core for his staff.

"Now, Mr Potter. This is the tricky part. An elemental's staff has a large gem at the top. It also has a few other gems around it. Each gem signifies a different element and each time an element is channelled through the staff it will automatically pass through the corresponding gem." Mr Olivander then brought over a tray with nine large gems. "Now. You are a Shadow elemental and so it is more than likely that the Obsidian will be the only one to react. But we shall see. You are always full of surprises, eh Mr. Potter?"

Harry held his hand over the tray and channelled his magic through all the gems at the same time. Sure enough the Obsidian glowed brightly but the Emerald and Amethyst also glowed a little.

"Yes, there we go. Obsidian, Emerald and Amethyst. A shadow elemental with secondary attributes to air and lightning. Interesting. Well then let us see if we can find the right gems to go on your staff shall we? Each elemental has different shaped gems. No one quite knows why but it is believed to have something to do with the fact that everyone's magic is different. It only makes sense that if a different wand and core is required for each wizard than a different gem is required for each elemental."

Olivander put the tray back and pulled another three forwards. "Obsidian first as this is your main attribute." The tray held numerous different black gems of all different shapes but they were all about the size of Harry's fist, maybe a bit bigger. Harry held his hand over the tray and channelled his magic again. One in the centre, shaped like a flame glowed the brightest. "Ah, this one then. Now, Amethyst. Let us see." He pulled a second tray towards Harry. This tray held gems ranging from twice the size of a walnut to the size of the nail on Harry's little finger. A semi spherical gem that looked like a snitch cut in half glowed the brightest and released a few sparks. "Ah, perfect, perfect. Now, Emerald. Air." Again Harry found a gem that resembled a half snitch.

"That was surprisingly easy." Harry looked to Olivander in suspicion. "Now what?"

Olivander smiled. "Now I will place everything like this..." Olivander laid the woods out in a line next to each other. He placed the two feathers and the hair along the wood and placed the three gems at one end. The whole thing started to glow softly. Olivander hummed and suddenly jumped up. He pulled another tray from the back of the room. It held various different metals. Harry again used his magic to find the most suitable component. It was a black disc of metal that made Olivander jump up and down a little. This was placed at the end of the staff with the gems. When the glow died down a little Olivander moved it to the other end and the glow suddenly intensified.

"Now. All you have to do is channel your magic along it and will it into construction."

Harry nodded his head and placed both his hands over the staff. He closed his eyes and channelled his magic into it. He focused only on the staff, the things it was made of the feel of the wood, the reflective surface of the gems. He focused not on what he thought it should look like but rather on what he felt it should feel like to his magic.

When he opened his eyes again there was a staff on the table in front of him. Its shaft was two different shades of black with a deep red swirling pattern inside of it. There was a shiny black metal cap on the base and on the top was the black Obsidian gem. It was being gently cradled by the wood; it looked like a black fire sprouting from the top of the staff. The Amethyst and Emerald where set in the wood on opposite sides, the wood crept over them slightly giving them the appearance of spheres that were being swallowed by the staff. The staff was a total of five feet ten and a half inches. Harry smiled gently down at it. It felt right. It fit perfectly with his magic.

Harry paid for both his new wand and his staff and headed out of the store. Just before he walked out of the door he held his staff aloft slightly and let it go. It disappeared in a shroud of shadows. Harry took out his to do list to see if there was anything he needed to do here. He needed to sell the stuff in his cellar. He took a brief mental inventory of the stuff in it and paused when he remembered the vanishing cabinet he found. Didn't he hide in a similar one in borgin and burkes once? He narrowed his eyes. Its sister was in Hogwarts until he took it. Anyone could get in since the cabinet worked fine until his second year when Peeves broke it to get Harry out of trouble. He went down Knockturn ally and into Borgin and Burkes.

The grizzly old shop keeper looked up at him and was instantly hit with his Veela pull.

Harry smiled flirtatiously. "Hello there. I was walking past and this cabinet caught my eye strait away. What can you tell me about it?"

Borgin smiled goofily at him. "That's a vanishing cabinet that it. I don't know where it leads though."

Harry smiled brighter. "That's ok. How much?"

"Take it. It's yours. No one else has so much as looked at it since I got it." Harry smiled and thanked Borgin. He sent the cabinet Between and left.

Easy.

He went back up to Diagon and headed to Gringotts. The goblins could get a better price for the junk in his cellar than he could.


	7. Chapter 7

The Power of Shadows

Chapter 7

By Draceena Rise

Harry walked out of Gringotts and crossed off number seven on his list. Sell junk in cellar. He had also spoken to Orik and had all of his mail diverted to Gringotts where Orik would then forward it to him via Hedwig. He had the goblins opening an auction of all the decent stuff, all of the broken things he paid the goblins to fix up and then sell. The only thing he didn't give them was the Diadem. It seemed evil and Harry wanted to find out what it was first.

On the thought of selling Harry remembered the giant Basilisk he killed. He could sell that for potions ingredients.

Harry added that to his list.

* * *

29. Sell dead basilisk.

* * *

He had a lot to do and not much time to do it in.

He had also spoken to Orik about getting the money back from the Dursleys. It would be difficult be they would manage somehow. He crossed off number 25 on his list, Get money back from Dursleys.

Harry walked down the length of Diagon ally to the apparition point. All the way down the alley he had men and women alike swooning at him, some drooled. A few women yelled out 'marry me!' a few men whistled. When he walked past Flourish and Blotts he saw Collin and Dennis outside, both armed with cameras. He waved to them both and they snapped a couple of pictures. He walked over to say hi. After introducing himself to their dad and explaining why he looked so different from before he wished the three of them a happy summer holidays and carried on down the alley. He eventually got to the apparition point and travelled Between to the Burrow.

He walked up the front drive and raised his hand to knock on the door. Before he could the door was flung open and he was pulled into a huge bear hug. When he was released he realised it was Mrs Weasley, not that he had any doubt. "Oh, Harry dear. So good to see you. Fred and George told me about what Albus did to you. If they hadn't told me you had it under control I would have gone right up to Albus' office and given him a right ear ringing. I'm so sorry dear I had no idea. Oh, you look so different from before."

Harry laughed as Mr Weasley came over. "Slow down Molly. Give the poor boy some breathing room. Harry, lad, good to see you." He gave Harry a manly hug and stepped back to look at him.

"Without all of the binds on my inheritances I can finally look like I'm supposed to. This is the real me." Harry smiled at Molly who looked like she desperately wanted to hug him again. He raised one hand and she pulled him into a hug again. He rested his head on her shoulder and patted her on the back. "I'm ok, Mrs Weasley. Everything is ok now. I don't have to go back to my mana-phobic, abusive relatives, I can finally be who I want to be and I am no longer being controlled by Dumbledore. I even have a Mate who is willing to accept me once I am seventeen. Everything is working out."

Harry looked over her head at Bill, Charley, Fred, Ron and Ginny who were sitting at the table. "Bill, Charley, Fred. Good to see you. Where's George?"

Fred blinked in surprise. "He will be down in a minute." Harry heard the toilet flush and guessed that was where George went. "How did you know I am Fred?"

"You may be nearly identical but there are differences between the two of you."

"What?"

"You have a birth mark behind your left ear, your magic is different, when talking you are the one who starts first, your general attitude it slightly different than George's is." Harry gave Fred a meaningful look that clearly said, 'and you're gay.'

"Ok. I officially love you. Mum can you adopt him?"

Harry laughed. "Fred. You know I am emancipated. Legally I am an adult, no adoption would go through."

At this George came into the room. "Harry! Good to see you."

"George, he can tell us apart." Fred gushed. They spent the next few moments speaking twin at each other before George looked over at his parents.

"Dad, can you adopt him?" George looked slightly surprised when the others started laughing until Mr. Weasley explained that Fred had just asked Mrs. Weasley the same question.

Eventually Mrs Weasley let Harry go and started bustling about the kitchen. "Let me fix up some food for you dear. You must be hungry. Goodness knows what you have been eating so far. If you are going to be living on your own you are going to have to learn how to cook."

"Hey. I take offense in that statement. I have been cooking full course meals since I was three. I am a perfectly capable chef thank you very much." Harry huffed and put his hands on his hips but he was grinning at her to take away the blow.

Molly smirked at him. "Oh, so you think you can cook?"

"I know I can cook."

"Well then, how about a cook off?" Fred and George's eyes widened in glee.

"Name your dish." They both nearly bounced off of their chairs in excitement. Fred quickly bolted from the room. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"He went to get the camera." George explained.

Harry turned back to Molly who looked thoughtful. Eventually she smiled. "Dinner. For this lot."

Harry smirked. "Easy." He called Dobby and had him bring food from the pantry and his house. He pulled a bunch of his cooking supplies from between. When Dobby turned up with his ingredients he placed them on one half of the kitchen. Molly settled herself on the other with everything she would need. When Fred came back down with the camera he set it up and on his mark Harry and Mrs. Weasley both started cooking.

At one point Harry used a microwave he had pulled from Between. "What is that Harry?" Mr Weasley asked.

"This is a microwave. It sends microwaves which is a type of radiation at the food to heat it up super fast. It has been fixed to work around magic." Harry glanced at Mr Weasley who looked like he had a thousand other questions to ask so Harry pulled several science books from Between and put them on the table. "Start with the ones labelled GCSE then read AS then A2 then Degree then Masters Degree. You're a pure blood so you will probably only understand up to A2 level but the others are there anyway."

An hour and a half later Harry set his food down on the table. Glazed Gammon steak, Rump stake, Sliced Beef, Medium rare beef steaks, BBQ ribs, vegetable stir fry, carrots, peas, sweet corn, corn on the cob, asparagus, broccoli, cauliflower, mashed potatoes, roasted new potatoes, a cheese sauce, gravy, handmade lemonade, orange juice, apple juice and a jug or water. Mrs. Weasley looked at all of this and back at her Beef stew which was nearly finished.

Harry smirked. "Pineapple upside down cake, lemon cheesecake, carrot and ginger cake and lemon drizzle cake for desert." He pointed at the line of cakes on the counter. "I also made a dish involving gooseberries." Harry pointed at a bowl of something that looked like green ice-cream. "I don't know what it is called but it tastes good. I also made trifle." Harry pointed to a raspberry trifle.

Mrs. Weasley looked like she was about to cry. "How did you cook so much so fast?"

"I learned a long time ago to do really quick calculations involving how long each item took to cook so I could get everything cooked all at the same time. If you work out how long something takes and count back from when you want it finished you know when to start cooking it for example, I started cooking the peas and sweet-corn five minutes from the end, I put the carrots on five minutes before them because they take ten minutes to cook and I put the Broccoli on ten minutes before that because they take twenty minutes to cook. Besides, this is the average amount of food the Dursleys eat in one sitting."

Mrs. Weasley nodded and put her Stew on the table. "With all of this food, even we will be hard pressed to eat all of it."

Harry looked out of the window. "No matter, seems we have company." Mrs. Weasley looked out of the window and rushed out into the garden. There was a brief silence in which Harry plugged his ears before she started screaming.

"ALBUS PERCIVAL WULFRIC BRIAN DUMBLEDORE! YOU GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON WHY I SHOULD NOT HEX YOU WHERE YOU STAND YOU DESPICABLE OLD MAN! HOW DARE YOU PUT A CHILD THOROUGH ALL OF THAT! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT THOSE MUGGLES DID TO THAT BOY! I HAVE HALF A MIND TO STRING YOU UP FROM THE TOP OF THE ASTRONOMY TOWER!" The back door opened again and Severus, Remus, Sirius and Professor McGonagall walked in. They looked over at Harry strangely.

"Enhanced hearing, stronger than that of a werewolf. I would have heard you apparating from the Lovegood's residence. If I listen hard enough I can probably hear Luna's Dad talking."

Remus grimaced and nodded. "And you still have yet to get used to it."

"Yup."

"Harry!" Sirius yelled excitedly and hugged his godson.

"Sirius."

"Why do you look so different?"

"Creature inheritances. This is what I am supposed to look like. Come and sit down all of you, we made lunch."

"No. Harry made a feast. Mum made a stew." Bill pointed out. This was the first thing either he or Charley had said. They were both being affected by Harry's Veela pull. So where Ron and Ginny. Harry smiled at him and blushed slightly and Bill practically melted.

Severus huffed. "Veelas. Honestly Potter can't you control yourself?"

"No. I was planning on writing to Fleur Delacour to see what she can tell me. I have no idea how to control this." Harry resisted the urge to bat his eyelids at him and pout 'will you protect me until then?' instead he pointed over to the kettle which had just finished boiling. "Hot drink?" He asked. He received a few nods from the Weasleys, Sirius and the three professors. He poked his head out the door. "MRS WEASLEY! WOULD YOU LIKE SOME TEA?"

"YES PLEASE HARRY DEAR!" she yelled back and went back to berating Dumbledore.

Harry snickered and went about preparing the drinks to each person's specifications. He made a note of how Severus took his coffee; black, way too much sugar. Who knew Severus had a sweet tooth?

Once everyone was sat down at the enlarged dinner table Harry called out to Mrs Weasley and she came in with a very frustrated looking Dumbledore. Everyone tucked into the food with everyone complementing Harry. Over the course of the meal Sirius had called Harry James at least five times. Each time this happened, everyone looked at Harry and saw the pain in his eyes but no one said anything.

Once desert was finished Harry turned to Remus. "Remus, there are a few thing I wanted to speak to you about. Firstly, would you consider coming back to teach defence? I can get Rita Skeeter to publish an article painting you in a good light if you want. And I am sure we can have someone covering your lessons before and after the moon."

"Hermione got some blackmail material on her." Ron piped up. Harry raised an eyebrow at him and he smiled goofily, Harry seemed to have that effect on people. "She is an unregistered Animagus."

"So are most adult purebloods, Mr Weasley. Barely anyone actually registers." Severus drawled. Harry inwardly smiled but outwardly he put on a face of mild irritation. He just so happened to be sitting next to his Mate.

Harry looked back over to Remus. He looked mildly uncomfortable. "I don't know Harry. I mean, what parent would want someone like me teaching their kids."

Harry glared at him and the temperature in the room dropped several degrees. "Remus John Lupin. Never let me hear you talk about yourself like that again." Remus whimpered. And the atmosphere returned to normal. "I hardly think many people will have a problem. If we point out that you went to school with a lot of them and spent seven years going out every full moon and not once did you bite anyone. Don't say anything Snape."

"I wasn't going to."

"And we can also point out that the person who invented the wolfsbane potion is currently a teacher at the school as well. Besides, it is my decision who I ask for the position, who I hire and who I don't. I own Hogwarts. I can divert your mail through Miffsy if you want. She would be more than happy to make sure none of your mail is booby trapped."

Remus still looked like he wanted to protest so Harry rolled his eyes. He turned to Professor McGonagall, "Professor, with recent information that has come to light I think it would be best for every member of staff to be thoroughly examined by my private healer." Here Harry was referring to the goblin that scanned both him and Neville and removed all of the blocks. "I do not want a repeat of what has happened in previous years. Pollyjuice. Possession." He shuddered. "I want to make sure my staff is my staff. Would you be so kind as to inform the rest of the staff? I will schedule an appointment later on and send Hedwig to you with the details." As Harry spoke this there was a large commotion in the air by the counter. Out of patches of flame came Hedwig, a black phoenix and two Phoenixes. "#Hedwig. Who are your friends?#"

Hedwig trilled. "#This is my Mate, Tenebrae.#" she pointed at the black phoenix with her head. "#This is Ignus, one of my friends; it is her feather that went into your new wand. This is her Mate, Brisingr.#" Harry nodded and turned back around.

"May I introduce you all to my Familiar Hedwig, her Mate Tenebrae, Ignus and her Mate Brisingr?" He noticed Severus was staring intently at one of the phoenixes. He turned and saw Brisingr was staring back at him. The then locked eyes with Ignus. He felt a new familiar bond settle and smiled. "#Welcome to the family, Ignus.#" he felt a bond settle on Severus. "#And you as well Brisingr.#"

They both trilled happily at him and Severus looked at him in confusion. "What just happened?"

"You formed a familiar bond with Brisingr." Severus' eyes widened.

"Snape made a bond with a phoenix? No way. He's an evil slimy Slytherin."

Harry levelled a glare at Ron. He briefly considered trying out his 'killing stare' but decided against it. Metaphorically killing him would be better. "I was nearly sorted into Slytherin."

"Yeah, but the sorting hat knew you are too good for Slytherin so it put you where you belong, in Gryffindor."

"Ron, you do realise I am part basilisk right? If I wanted to I could kill you by making eye contact." Ron's eyes widened and he quickly looked down at the table. Harry rolled his eyes. "Anyway, back to topic. I will send either Hedwig or Ignus with the details later. Mrs Weasley, could I beg the use or your living room for a moment? Remus and I need to speak privately." At her nod and a command to call her Molly, Harry and Remus adjourned to the sitting room in which Harry placed a bunch of privacy wards around them.

"What's wrong Harry?"

"Remus. You obviously noticed but, at dinner Sirius kept calling me James. This isn't the first time he did that which is why I ignored him. I think he sees me as a replacement for my dad." Harry looked Remus in the eyes and he saw fatherly affection, sorrow, pain and regret. Remus drew him into his arms and he hugged the older man tight as he cried against him. After a few moments he pulled himself back together and pulled back.

"You may not have your uncle Padfoot anymore but Moony and I will always be here for you. Any time you want to join us during a moon feel free. Moony would love it. You are ours. Our cub. No one is ever going to take that away from us. We are family. Always have been, always will be. The only reason I did not visit you before was because Albus told me that if I tried to track you down he would sell me out to the press. He was the one who let slip I am a werewolf at the end of your third year."

Harry nodded. "I thought as much." He wiped his eyes and conjured a mirror. "Gods I can't even look a mess after I cry. Damn Veela genetics."

"You have been marked."

Harry looked over at Remus in surprise. "Huh?"

"You are Mates with Severus aren't you?"

"Neh?!"

"When I saw him a few days ago after Poppy found him passed out in his office I knew immediately he had a Mate. That was kind of funny actually."

~~ Flashback ~~

Remus and Minerva looked over at the door to Minerva's office when it slammed open. "Minerva, I need you." Poppy shouted as she ran past.

Remus ran after the surprisingly agile woman as she jumped up and followed the healer. They got to the hospital wing and Remus almost chocked on air.

Severus was unconscious next to her.

He had been marked as a magical creature's Mate.

When in the name of Merlin had _that_ happened.

Severus groaned and twisted his head away from them as he woke up. "Ugh. Did anyone get the number of the truck that hit me?"

"You where hit by a truck?" Poppy asked. She began to wave her wand over him to find out what was wrong with him.

"No Poppy. It is a muggle figure of speech. It means 'I feel like I just got hit by a truck. I feel shit.'"

"Language Severus!" Minerva chastised.

"Yes, Professor..." Severus mumbled. He carefully pushed himself into a sitting position and squinted at them "Damn that's bright. Ugh..."

"What happened, Severus? You have been missing for days." Remus asked.

"My cover got blown. Old SnakeFace was trying to question me about something and I had no idea what he was talking about so they chucked me in the dungeons. I got tortured pretty badly. Potter saved my ass though. Can't remember how or what happened but I know he did. He dropped me off in my office and I passed out. Don't worry though. I didn't give out any real information. All they know is that the order is back up and running but even they could have figured that one out themselves." Severus blinked his eyes a few times to get used to the light.

Poppy stopped waving her wand around and looked at Severus. "Someone healed you with raw magic. That is incredibly dangerous. They could have hurt you worse."

"It's not the only thing Potter did with his raw magic." Severus rolled his sleeve up and they saw the unblemished skin on his arm. "I don't know how he did it and I don't really care. He freed me and he healed me. Without him I would be dead by now."

Remus took a close look at Severus' magic and saw that Harry's magic was all over him. So, he and Harry where mated. Not fully by the look of the bond but they had marked each other.

~~ end flashback ~~

"When I saw you when I came in I could tell you had found a Mate as well. I also saw how you looked at Severus. It was subtle and if I wasn't looking for it I would never have seen it. You are kinder to him and him to you. The fact that you both seemed to gain a Mate at the same time was far too much of a coincidence. Besides, Lilly told me shortly after you were born when I asked her why she didn't place Severus as your godfather."

Harry bit his lip, unsure how to take that. "Yes. Severus as I are Mates. We are going to finalise the bond after I turn seventeen since the bond is the equivalent of marriage. I was thinking that either earlier that day or the day after we could have a proper wedding. It would be nice but I will have to run the idea past him. We were going to wait a while before we announced it. For gods' sake, don't let anyone know!"

"I won't. It is impossible to use legilimency a werewolf and I would never betray your trust. You have nothing to fear from me letting anything slip." Remus smiled and pulled Harry into a hug. "I know how stuff like this works so I won't berate you for your choice. You didn't choose. I just want you to know that if he ever does anything and I mean anything to hurt you I want you to come straight to me and I will make him suffer. I cannot kill him without killing you but I will make him suffer."

Harry lent into him. No matter what anyone else though he still had his honorary father and his brothers, Fred, George, Lee and Neville. They didn't disapprove and that was all that mattered to Harry.

He pulled back again and pulled his journal from Between. He crossed out 17. Talk to moony about Padfoot.

Now he only had

* * *

10. Study for OWL exams  
11. Sign up to take OWL exams in August  
12. Study for NEWT Exams  
13. Sign up to take NEWT exams in June  
15. Write to Victor Krum – Quidditch  
16. Write to Fleur Delacour – Veela  
19. Bond to house elves Dobby finds  
20. Find someone to train in swordsmanship with  
21. Train  
22. Train some more  
23. Find other familiars  
26. Explore chamber of secrets  
27. Read books on parseltongue  
29. Sell dead basilisk

* * *

He added

* * *

30. Tell Sirius about Mate  
31. Tell Molly and Arthur about Mate  
32. Talk to Severus about wedding  
33. Talk about past to Severus  
34. Talk about Severus' past  
35. Speak to Madam bones  
36. Have staff checked by goblins  
37. Hire defence Professor  
38. Hire new muggle studies Professor  
39. Hire wizarding traditions Professor

* * *

He had a lot to do. He grimaced. "Ok, need to find three new professors and need to get current ones checked for enchantments. Can do that in a few days. I need to go to the DMLE. Ok, plan of action for now." Harry shut his book. "If you decide to take on the position for defence Professor call either Hedwig or Ignus and they can take the message to me."

Remus nodded and Harry took down the wards and stepped back into the kitchen. "It was lovely to be here Molly. I really enjoyed myself but I am going to have to beg a favour. I need to get to the DMLE but I have no idea where it is or how to get there. Help?"

Mr Weasley smiled. "I can take you in Harry. No problem. What do you need to go there for?"

"I need to speak to Madam Bones." Harry wrote a short note on a piece of parchment. "Hedwig, could you take this to Madam Longbottom for me?" he sent her a mental image of Madam Longbottom and Hedwig nodded. She took the note and flashed off in a white fire. "Madam Longbottom has agreed to meet me there with Neville." Harry inwardly smirked as Dumbledore began to sweat. "I spoke to them both while I was in Diagon alley earlier."

"Why were you in Diagon?"

"I needed a new wand. My other one was stolen by death eaters. Anyway, Mr Weasley, we should go."

"Call me Arthur, Harry. Come over here and I can apparate us there." Harry grimaced and stepped up next to Arthur and took his arm. "See you in a bit Molly dear."

Harry could have laughed at the evil smirk on Molly's face if it wasn't so terrifying.

The next thing he knew he felt like he was being squeezed through a small tube. The sensation stopped as abruptly as it started and Harry found himself standing in an atrium of some kind. He was lead over to a desk where madam Longbottom was waiting.

"Madam Longbottom. I hope I did not keep you waiting long."

"No, no. Not at all, Lord Potter. We only just arrived ourselves." She replied and turned back to where Neville was receiving a ticket from a security guard.

Harry smirked at the look on the guard's face when Neville pulled a staff out of thin air and handed it to him. He ran it though the tester and gave Neville a ticket for that too. Harry stepped up to the guard and repeated the same procedure as Neville. He presented the man with his wand, told him his name and waited for the man to get over his shock and give him his ticket before he gave the man his staff and watched as the man almost fainted. It was highly amusing. When he got his second ticket he turned back to Arthur.

"I'll leave you here Harry. I have a day off and I intend to leave before I get caught up in some work." He hurried off and disappeared as soon as he was back in the apparition zone. Harry smiled and looked back to Augusta who led the way to the DMLE.

When they got there Harry was met by a strict looking woman behind a mountain of paperwork. "How the hell did anyone find anything in this place? Urgh! Oh Madam Longbottom. What a surprise, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"My grandson and Lord Potter have a few matters of importance to discuss with you." Augusta smiled and looked at Harry who stepped forwards.

"Madam Bones. Pleasure to meet you. I am Harry Potter, lord of the most ancient and noble houses of Potter, Black, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Merlin and Aurion. Duke of Elesmera." Harry stuck out his hand and Madam Bones gripped it and Harry lifted it up and kissed the back of it.

"Well met, Lord Potter."

"To business." Harry pulled his list of blocks and gave it to her. Augusta pulled a similar list out and gave that to her as well. She read through the list and heavily sat down in the chair that mysteriously appeared behind her.

"Dear sweet Merlin." She whispered. "He did all of this to you?"

"Indeed. I will be the first to admit I do not know what to do about this. All of the blocks and suppressors have of course been removed but the fact that they were there in the first place is troubling."

Several hours were spent going over everything and Harry had to admit that some of the things he admitted would have been quite troubling. Like the fact that he had told Dumbledore about being abused but the man sent him back to the Dursleys anyway. He could only see that as a bad thing but apparently this was a highly illegal action and was incredibly wrong.

After promising to have the lists filed Madam Bones made a few copies of each. She sent one to the filing room, gave one back to Harry and Madam Longbottom and pocketed another. "I will give these to the press. They will have a field day."

"Let them know that I will be willing to speak to someone about the abuse I suffered because of Dumbledore. That will send them into a tizzy." Harry snickered. "Rita Skeeter would probably die."

Madam Bones laughed.

Harry smiled but then frowned. "Madam, I am also here because of a certain line in my mother's will. The part about Bellatrix LeStrange. Is it possible that with all that has happened to myself and Neville that she may also be being controlled? It might be a good idea to have her examined. It the tests prove positive then she could be technically innocent of all the crimes she committed due to being under the influence of control potions."

"Hmm. It is possible. I can see what I can do. With all of the evidence that has come in lately it is not improbable that she could be under the influence. No one is crazy enough to go that far into Azkaban anyway so it is possible that if she was under the influence and they wore off then no one would have heard her anyway."

Harry nodded. "That would make sense. Thank you. I know you will do your best to see justice done."

After a few more words and pleasantries the three of them left. As they walked out Harry saw a few people he recognised from the world cup. "Atra esterni ono thelduin. Mr Mockridge."

The man looked at him in confusion until Harry explained that it was part of a traditional goblin greeting and that as head of the goblin liaison office he should know this. The man looked thoroughly chastised until Harry promised to send him something explaining what he knew about the goblin culture. A little further down the hall he saw Gilbert Wimple, from the committee of experimental charms. He still had horns. He gave the man a copy of one of his mother's journals with instructions to be careful with it. The man seemed overjoyed to have some of the work in progress from the legendary charms mistress Lilly Potter.

By chance he happened to be talking to a woman from the educational board. "What a coincidence. I was actually meaning to contact someone from your department at some point. I would like to sign up to take my OWLs in august and to take my NEWTs at the end of the upcoming school year." He and the woman talked for a few moments before he introduced himself. The woman's disbelief was palpable followed swiftly by 'Gilbert, you never told me you know Harry Potter.' The woman then swiftly agreed to sign Harry up to take his OWLs at the end of August along with everyone who had to re-sit.

She agreed that, depending on the results of his exams she would consider signing him up for the NEWT exams at the end of the school year.

Harry left and crossed those off his list.

* * *

11. Sign up to take OWL exam in August  
13. Sign up to take NEWT exam in June  
34. Speak to Madam Bones.

* * *

When he finally got to the atrium with Neville and his Gran they got their wands and staffs back and he said goodbye to them both and slipped between.

* * *

He spent the equivalent of three months re-reading all of the books up to owl level and practicing the spells with his new wand. Once he was sure he had mastered up to owl level in practical magic he started studying for the other subjects. A few months later he was sure he would be able to pass his OWLs. He crossed it off his list. 10. Study for OWL exams.

It seemed that every time he crossed something off he came up with something else he had to do. His list just kept on growing. He made a note to study Astronomy in the real world since he had no night sky in Between.

He slipped into the boundary and looked in on everything. The Weasley twin were in their room scribbling over parchment, Bill, Charley, Sirius, Remus, Severus, Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore were nowhere to be found. Harry concentrated on Severus and shifted to where he was. He was in Dumbledore's office. On the floor. Screaming.

"HOW DARE YOU BETRAY ME SEVERUS! TO GO BEHIND MY BACK LIKE THIS! YOU FILTHY SCUM! YOU OWE ME YOUR LIFE! I CAN HAVE YOU SENT TO AZKABAN IF I WANTED! YOU HAD BETTER GET YOURSELF BACK IN LINE OR YOU WILL FIND YOURSELF ROTTING IN A CELL BEFORE YOU CAN SO MUCH AS BLINK!" He lowered his wand and Severus stopped convulsing as violently as before however he continued to tremble a little.

Harry saw red. Literally. Severus was bleeding.

He stepped out of between and immediately felt his Mate's pain. He was too far away before and he could not feel it while he was not on the same plane of existence as him. Sure enough, as the books his mother left him had told him about his angelic heratige, while he did feel pain it did not bother him. It was like he knew he hurt but he didn't actually feel pain. Angels did not feel pain. They knew when they were hurt but they felt no pain.

He crouched down next to Severus. "Professor? Are you ok?"

"Potter..." came a quiet groan from beneath him.

"Harry. Get away from him. I just found out some disturbing news about him."

"What would that be?" Harry asked as he looked up at his onetime mentor.

"He has been sexually abusing some of the students. A few of them spoke to me this afternoon after I came back from the burrow. He has been giving them a potion that makes them do what he tells them to. He has been making them have sex with him."

Harry narrowed his eyes. "And what proof do you have of that?" he asked.

"Surely my word is good enough."

"No. If I am to do anything I need proof. Show me your proof that he has been doing this."

Albus looked worried for a second before Harry smirked. "Thought so. Alright Dumbledore. I, the owner of Hogwarts do hereby shamefully dismiss you from your duties as headmaster of Hogwarts for the unjust assault of a member of staff. I expect you to pack your belongings and be out of my castle by the end of today." With that Harry levitated Severus, turned on his heel and left the office. He paused for a moment outside and then slipped Between. He set Severus down on the bed and lent over him. He allowed his tears to gain healing properties and dipped some in the wound on Severus' head. He dipped some in the man's mouth for good measure, in case he had any internal injuries.

"Thank you Harry." Severus whispered. Harry summoned a glass of water for him. He drank slowly and once the glass was finished he took a few potions out of his robe pockets and downed them. "Thank you." He said again.

"No problem love." Harry smiled and leant against Severus. He felt him tense and draw in a breath which he slowly let out as he relaxed against him.

"Severus, we need to talk about some things." Harry grimaced. This would not be an easy conversation.


	8. Chapter 8

The Power of Shadows

Chapter 8

By Draceena Rise

The conversation was long. Gruelling even. Neither of them wanted it to happen but they knew it had to. Harry told Severus about his past. Everything. In exchange Severus told Harry about his past. It took some gentle prodding in some places but eventually Harry had the whole truth.

They both cried themselves to sleep in each other's arms that night. Harry fell into his waking dreams with a smile on his face. He and Severus would be so much closer now.

At some point in the night Severus began to stir. He let out a deep, pained moan and Harry gently paced a hand on his chest. "Hush, Severus. I'm here now. It's ok. Hush. Hush. It's ok." As Harry continued to whisper reassurance to his Mate he started to relax and soon he drifted back off into deep sleep. Harry slipped back into his waking dreams.

Severus woke in the morning feeling better than he had... ever actually. He could not remember feeling this well rested. Usually he woke at least twice during the night with nightmares. Sometimes he was only functioning on an hour of sleep while trying to get through his classes for the day without scaring the students too much.

Harry lifted his head and smiled up at him and Severus lent down and kissed him gently. "Good morning."

"It is now." Harry grinned. "Sleep well?"

"Surprisingly well, yes. I do not remember the last time a felt this well rested. Thank you." He had no idea why he was thanking him. It could have something to do with the vague memories of Harry whispering reassurances to him in his sleep or it could have something to do with the fact that Harry listened to him and stayed with him. Harry smiled gently and Severus could not help but kiss him again before he got up to shower.

He quickly undressed and slipped into the water. A few moments later he was suddenly assaulted with the feeling of someone stroking his cock. He looked down but there was no one there. He felt the air and realised Harry wasn't invisible either. He felt wave after wave of pleasure course through him and soon joined in with that feeling of someone touching him. Pretty soon he felt a powerful orgasm from some distant part of his mind and tipped over the edge himself.

When he finished spilling himself on the shower wall he washed up and walked out the bathroom completely naked to find Harry lying on the bed, half naked with his cock on full display, flushed, panting lightly and covered in his own cum. Severus felt his cock twitch in appreciation. It was an incredibly arousing sight. The most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He could barely wait to see what Harry would look like beneath him, filled with his cock and begging for more.

Severus blinked and shook his head. That was not happening for a long time and he was just going to drive himself insane with images like that.

* * *

Harry smiled brightly and resisted the urge to squeal like a love struck schoolgirl. Severus had just kissed him, twice. He had kissed Severus before but it was always him who initiated it and Severus did not react much each time. He lay there and watched the bathroom door. He could still feel Severus in his mind since they were so close. He smirked and began to stroke himself. He quickly turned his morning wood into a throbbing erection. He sent waves of the feeling to Severus across the bond and he felt the man's surprise. He knew he could feel his hand moving on his cock. It must be weird to be able to feel someone touching you only to look down and find no one there.

As he pleasured himself he soon felt Severus join in. He could feel the man's pleasure and made note of how he liked it. It was important for a submissive to be able to pleasure their mate whenever they desired and to be able to do so in the most pleasurable way possible.

It was far too soon before he came. He felt Severus join him less than a second later. He lay there on the bed with his eyes closed, panting until he felt the bed dip. He opened his eyes and looked up into the sparkling depths of Severus' eyes.

"What was that, Harry?"

"The bond. You can feel what I feel; I can feel what you feel. Thought I might do something to make your morning better, after last night."

"Do not do that again unless we are together, in private. I do not want to suddenly get an erection while in a meeting with someone."

Harry smirked at the mental images. "I promise. Only when we are alone together." He sat up and kissed his Mate deeply and swelled in happiness when Severus responded and deepened the kiss. Eventually they had to break for air and Harry slipped into the bathroom to shower while Severus got dressed. It was only once he was in the shower did he realise he had just had his Mate, in front of him, completely naked, while his trousers where slipped down his hips, cock on full display.

Harry groaned as a mild feeling of pain shot through him. He heard Severus gasp and throw the door open to find Harry leaning against one wall, head in his hands.

"Harry? What is wrong? You are in pain."

"It's nothing."

"It is not nothing Harry. You are in pain. What is wrong!" Severus reached over and pulled Harry into his arms. Harry melted into him and the pain went away. "Harry?"

"It was our bond. It needs to know where the limits of our relationship are. You were naked and I had no shirt on and my trousers riding low on my hips with my cock on full display. The bond thought we were going to finalise it but when I left without you telling me to it took it as me rejecting it so it hurt me in retaliation." Harry sent a mental caress on the bond and the residual pain vanished completely. "I will make sure this does not happen again in the future." Harry forced his eyes opened and frowned as everything swam in front of him. He suddenly felt very dizzy and his eyes rolled into the back of his head as he passed out.

"Harry!"

* * *

Severus felt Harry mentally caressing the bond and smiled. His next words made him frown and when Harry opened his eyes Severus could have died. They were fogged over and dull. The once bright emerald green was now a dull lime colour. He felt Harry shudder slightly in his arms before he went completely limp and passed out. "Harry! Harry! Come on Harry. Wake up. Harry!" he scooped Harry back up into his arms, carried him back to the bedroom and placed him down on the bed. "Harry! Come on Harry." He gently shook him and when Harry did not respond to as much as twitch he searched for his robe on the floor. Once he located it he pulled his wand from his pocket and waved it over Harry. "Magical exhaustion, exhaustion, and mild residual pain along his nerves." He knew the pain was from the bond but the exhaustion surprised him. He dried Harry off and tucked him into bed. He set up some wards to alert him should Harry need him and set off to explore the house.

He stopped dead and stared out the window. The sky was white with a jigsaw puzzle pattern just above the horizon. "Where the hell are we?" he quickly explored the rest of the house and once he had seen everywhere he returned to the study to see if he could find any clues there. He found a few homework assignments, some OWL level revision books and a book on inter-dimensional travel. He picked that one up and started reading it. None of it made any sense. He had gotten about half way through when he felt a disturbance in his wards around Harry. He dashed up the stairs in time to see Harry thrash out at some imagined threat. "Hush, Harry." He whispered as he came over and settled down next to him. "Hush. I am here. It is ok. Hush."

"...o... no... N't you... pls... N't you... no... No... Svrus... no... Pls..."

"Hush Harry. It is ok. It is ok. Just relax. It is ok. It is fine Harry. Just relax. I am not going to hurt you. It is ok now. Relax."

Harry whimpered but relaxed and eventually slipped back into sleep. Severus was about to leave when he opened his eyes.

* * *

Harry saw Vernon towering over him, fists raised. "How dare you! You fucking Freak!" Harry closed his eyes and suddenly he felt hands on his bare skin and his Mates voice from somewhere although he could not understand the words. He opened his eyes to see Severus above him, sneering down at him, tearing at his clothes, roughly shoving him down.

"No... No... Not you..." Harry was horrified his mate would do something like this.

"It is ok." Severus growled down at him.

"Please not you."

"It's ok."

"No."

"Just relax. It is ok."

"No..."

"It is fine Harry."

"Severus... No..."

"Just relax."

"Please."

"I am not going to hurt you. It is ok now. Relax."

Harry whimpered at the sudden change in tone. Suddenly Severus was not hurting him, he was comforting him. He relaxed into his mate and started to wake up. When he opened his eyes he saw Severus standing next to him, looking like he was about to leave but he sat down on the bed and gently stroked Harry's hair. "Hey. Harry. How are you feeling?"

Harry tried to formulate a response but his mouth did not seem to want to work. He frowned and tried again. When he got nothing out but a slurred mess he slumped back into the pillows and closed his eyes. He soon drifted off to sleep.

Severus stayed with Harry. He read the rest of the book and none of it made sense. You could not just will yourself into a pocket dimension. You certainly could not control that dimension however you wish.

Harry half woke up several times and each time he tried to say something but all that came out was a slurred mess.

Severus guessed it must have been a few days but he only left Harry's side to get food and to pee.

Eventually Harry woke up slowly, he turned his head over to Severus who was half asleep in the chair beside the bed. "Svrus?"

"Harry! You are awake. How are you feeling?"

"Mm ok. Tired. Wha' happn'd?"

"You collapsed from magical exhaustion and from exhaustion. You had tired yourself out and used up far too much magic. What have you been doing?"

Harry pointed to the journal on the bedside and Severus opened it up and saw Harry's to do list. He picked up a quill and scratched out numbers 33 and 34, talk to Severus about past and talk about Severus' past. "You have been trying to do all of this?"

Harry nodded. "This place helps." He said slowly. "I can do lots of stuff here and time will not flow outside."

"Harry I need to talk to you about this. Is this book the one you got the information from?"

"Yes. Is that a problem?"

"Harry. None of the information in this book should be possible."

Harry sat in silence. "Since when have I been normal? I make the impossible, possible. Even if it is only possible for me. I mean, come on, I can channel raw magic laced with intent hand had the same effects as if I was using a spell."

Severus nodded and changed the subject. "How did you use up so much magic Harry?"

"Must have been when I was studying for my OWLs. I am going to take them in August. I did a lot of magic."

"That explains the magical exhaustion but what about the exhaustion? Have you not been sleeping well?"

Harry shrugged. "With everything I have had to do I have not had the time in the real world to do it so I have been coming in here to do most of it. I only sleep whenever I need to. I usually slip into a half awake, half asleep state. I am kind of asleep but I am still aware of everything that is going on around me."

"Harry. You should not do that all the time. You need proper rest. A full night of proper sleep. At least every other day. You saw how bad Granger was in your third year when she was using a time turner. She was exhausted. She was not sleeping enough to compensate for her staying awake for longer."

"Oh, yeah. I forgot about that. She kept falling asleep in the common room. I will sleep properly from now on. There are a few things I need to do urgently though. I need to find teachers for muggle studies and the new wizarding traditions classes and I need to persuade moony to take the D.A.D.A position. I also need to study for my potions and astronomy exams. I am pretty confident that I can replicate the same effects in potions here as would happen in the real world but I don't know. I know I can do Herbology. I cannot do astronomy here though. No matter how hard I try I cannot change the sky."

"I will help you with potions and I am sure that Professor Sinistra would be willing to give you some help on that."

Harry nodded and suddenly went very pale. "Oh shit. I fired Dumbledore. Shit!"

Severus paled.

"I am going to have to find a new head and a new teacher to fill in the vacated position. Oh shit. Why did I have to do that?" Harry moaned and put his hands over his eyes. "Now I have even more to do." He accio'ed a journal from his study and opened it to the first page. He plucked the quill from Severus' hand and started to take notes on what needed to be done at Hogwarts.

* * *

1. Find D.A.D.A teacher  
2. Find muggle studies teacher  
3. Find wizarding traditions teacher  
4. Find a head teacher  
5. Find someone to fill in new teaching vacancy  
6. Re-vamp curriculum  
7. Have house elves clean up and refurbish unused classrooms.  
8. Harry paused for a moment.  
9. Fire Binns and find a new History teacher  
10. Meet staff  
11. Find Madam Pomfrey an assistant  
12. Find Filch an assistant  
13. Re-stock potions supply cabinet  
14. Replace school brooms  
15. Buy things teachers need.  
16. Re-organise great hall.

* * *

Harry groaned. "This will take a while. Thank god I have this place."

Severus smiled but frowned when Harry turned the page and started writing a list of core subjects, electives and extracurricular classes.

Severus raised an eyebrow at the last one. "Parenting?"

"Yes. I do not want children to go out into the world blind. I want them to know how to raise a baby. I for one would like to know. I do not want to have a child one day and kill it with my ignorance. We need a parenting class if not a child care class." Harry blushed slightly as he realised what he had said. It took Severus several seconds to realise that Harry had just admitted to wanting to have children.

"Can you help me fill this out? I will need to go around the staff and see if anyone wants the Head teacher position and fill in the rest from there."

"I do not want the position so just put my name down next to potions." Severus told him.

"You don't want the D.A.D.A position?"

"No."

"Ok." Harry wrote down Severus Snape nest to the potions position. "Next course of action. We need to go to Hogwarts. How many of the staff is still there?"

"Everyone. We all stay behind at Hogwarts for at least two weeks so we can get everything done and organised. Then we arrive back at the school a week before the students do so we can get all of the last minute things done."

Harry nodded. "Alright then. Let's go back to Hogwarts and get everyone to the great hall."

"Why did you write here, Re-organise great hall?"

"Oh, I was thinking that maybe to help house unity along and stuff we could have eight tables instead of five. One for the staff and one for each of the year groups. I was also thinking that we could not have classes for the first week back. That would give students time to get re-acquainted with their friends and would stop them being so rowdy during the first few days of classes and it also gives time for the older students to give the first years a tour of the castle and the first year's time to explore a little. "

Severus raised one eyebrow. "That is a very good idea. We can bring it up with the rest of the staff when we get back. How long will we have been gone?"

"A second at best."

Severus raised his eyebrow higher. "Really?"

"Time manipulation is not very difficult when you have access to a pocket dimension."

Harry turned plucked his first journal out of Severus' hand and wrote to speak to Professor Sinistra about getting tutelage for his exam. He also crossed out anything he had written down in the other journal. Now he had two journals. One for Hogwarts related stuff and one for anything else.

Harry carefully stood up and when he didn't collapse he slowly walked over to the bathroom. He took a shower and Severus joined him. Just because they were not going to have sex did not mean they were not going to learn how to pleasure each other. An hour later they got out and got dressed. They got something to eat and slipped out of between to Hogwarts.

* * *

They appeared in the great hall and Harry called for Missy and asked her to alert the staff to a meeting in the great hall. It would take a while so they might have lunch as well. Harry then turned around and surveyed the hall. Instead of all of the tables from every other time he had seen it the hall now had one big round table in the centre of the room.

One by one the staff all turned up and took a seat at the table. Once Severus told him everyone was there Harry sat in the headmasters chair and Severus sat in the empty seat to his left.

"We have called you all here because there are a few things that need to be done. Firstly I am making a list of the teachers and their subjects to make it easier for me to plan things in the future. Before I can do that however I need to ask a very important question. Who wants to be the head? I fired Dumbledore for unprovoked assault of a member of staff."

"And many other reasons." Severus added.

"Yes and many other reasons but that was the most important."

"More important than what he did to you and Longbottom?" Severus asked and looked to Harry. Harry took a few seconds to analyse everything. Severus had asked not out of sarcasm or to be nasty but in general shock and disbelief. Harry could see the emotions running through his eyes and feel his emotions. Severus was shocked that Harry would put him being hurt as a more important reason than what had happened to him.

"Yes." Harry reassured him and smiled lightly as he saw the suspicious sparkling in his Mates eyes. "What he did to me was unforgivable but I do not tolerate what he did to you. To me that was worse than what he did to me."

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

"He bound your magic, blocked all of your inheritances, stole from your vaults, blocked off your access to your familiars and your abilities and took away your fee will using various different potions and spells."

"Yes but he hurt you."

Severus blinked.

"I don't like it when people I care about are hurt."

The staff blinked. "Just who are you?" Professor Flitwick asked.

"Oh, sorry. You won't recognise me like this. I'm Harry Potter. I look different because I was emancipated and unlocked all of my creature inheritances." Harry smiled. "But seriously. I fired Dumbledore, who wants his position?" There was a dead silence. "One of you has to do it."

There was more silence before McGonagall sighed. "I suppose I could take it. I already have a lot to do with three positions, trading them for one bigger one could not cause much hassle. And you know, Mr. Potter, if you should ever decide to come and take the head position you will be more than welcome to. You make a good leader."

Harry blushed lightly and nodded. "Thank you, Professor. So who is going to be deputy head?"

Filius raised a hand. "Can I have to position?"

Harry looked to McGonagall and she nodded. Filius bounced a little in his chair. Harry nodded and wrote down in his book. "Good. So, Professor Sprout, do you wish to continue to teach Herbology?" at her nod Harry wrote her name down next to Herbology. "Professor Sinistra, do wish to keep teaching astronomy?" at her nod he put her name down next to astronomy. "Professor Trelawney, do you wish to continue teaching divination?"

"Oh, havens no. Divination is not a subject that can be taught to people without the gift of the sight. I don't think it should be on the curriculum at all."

"O...k... all in favour of dropping divination?" the entirety of the staff raised their hands. "Motion carried." There was a deep gong sound in the distance just like when Harry and Neville stood up and got the muggle studies and wizarding traditions classes added.

Eventually he had all of the staff written down and nodded to himself. "Oh, who is going to take the head of Gryffindor position?" Professor Babbling raised a hand and Harry wrote her name down in the corresponding position. "Professor McGonagall, would you mind handing out the correct paperwork and filling them in on the duties required for the position?" it was a rhetorical question. Harry looked down at his list.

* * *

Teachers:

Head: _**Minerva McGonagall  
**_Deputy: _**Filius Flitwick  
**_Head of Ravenclaw: _**Filius Flitwick  
**_Head of Hufflepuff: _**Pomona Sprout  
**_Head of Slytherin: _**Severus Snape  
**_Head of Gryffindor: _**Bathsheda Babbling**_

Core subjects:

Astronomy: _**Aurora Sinistra  
**_Charms: _**Filius Flitwick  
**_D.A.D.A:  
Herbology: _**Pomona Sprout  
**_History of magic:  
Potions: _**Severus Snape  
**_Transfiguration:  
Muggle studies:  
Wizarding traditions:

Electives:

Arithmancy: _**Septima Vector  
**_Ancient runes: _**Bathsheda Babbling  
**_Care of magical creatures: _**Rubeus Hagrid**_

Extracurricular:

Advanced Arithmancy studies: _**Septima Vector  
**_Ancient studies:  
Choir: _**Filius Flitwick  
**_Flying: _**Rolanda Hooch**_ (also Quidditch coach and referee)  
Hogwarts orchestra: _**Filius Flitwick  
**_Parenting:

Extra staff:

Library: _**Irma Pince  
**_Caretakers: _**Argus Filch  
**_Medics: _**Poppy Pomfrey**_

* * *

"Ok, I just need to find teacher for History, transfiguration, ancient studies, parenting, Muggle studies, wizarding traditions and D.A.D.A."

"Isn't Severus going to take the position?"

"I do not want the position. Albus just said I had applied and you all assumed I applied each year. I never wanted the job. Albus said I did to try and get former Gryffindor students to apply so that I could not get the position." Severus sneered at the table but schooled his features before he looked up at Filius. "One good thing is I do not have to pretend to be a death eater anymore. My mark was removed," he jabbed a thumb over his shoulder at Harry, "By Veela boy over here, so I do not have to pretend to be a spy anymore. That means I can finally start teaching properly. I only ask that you all be fair in your classes. The Slytherins get points taken away more often than the other houses' which is why I had to be so biased. I occasionally took points away in private but usually I could not because I was trying to compensate for points taken unjustly from my house."

"What do you mean Severus?" Minerva asked.

"How many times have you seen students, a Slytherin and someone or more than one person from another house, fighting in a hallway and blamed the Slytherin for the simple reason that the other students said they started it?"

Everyone at the table went silent as they thought. "I guess I may have been a little biased." Sinistra said. "I do not see the students that often due to the times of my lessons and how little I venture into the castle but whenever I see students fighting I always blame the Slytherins. One time I saw a third year Slytherin and three fifth year Gryffindors in a hallway fighting and I am ashamed to admit I took points away from Slytherin."

The other teachers all grimaced and looked guilty.

"How do we expect the students to show house unity if we are all biased against one of the houses? It is not setting a good example." Severus said.

Harry nodded. "Speaking of house unity..."

The next few hours were spent going over everything. Eventually it was decided to have seven tables for the students and one for the staff. Harry also re-designed the uniform. He made the girl's skirts longer and they had knee high socks. Each year house had their symbol over the left breast of the uniform with a number of stars under it to indicate the year the student was in. The prefects had a symbol above that of a winged boar around a letter 'P' and the head boy and girl had crown over the symbol. He changed the general design of the robe so that it was more of a cloak so the students could wear clothes under them and not have to worry about their underwear showing if they get levitated upside down. He updated the winter uniform as the winters have been getting colder and there was no sense in students being cold.

They then sorted out a few more details such as how muggle born students were accepted introduced to the wizarding world. Harry frowned when he learned that Hogwarts has a ledger that has a list of each and every magical person in Briton under the age of eighteen listed. He spent a few minutes convincing the rest of the staff that telling the muggle born children and their parents about the magical world before the child turns eleven was a better idea than waiting until they reached the age to attend. Since the list automatically added a name to the list upon the child's birth and held a list of the child's accidental magic then it was entirely possible to do so.

Harry pulled out his books on Hogwarts that Gringotts had given him. They all read through the list of the subjects. Many had been added as the years went by but then subjects started to be removed from the curriculum. Harry frowned and read through the grade lists for each of the subjects. "All of the subjects get removed when the muggle borns start to score higher than the pure bloods." He noted.

"Some of these would be good subjects to teach. We could re-vamp the whole curriculum. It would definitely get Hogwarts a better grading overall. We are one of the worst magical schools worldwide. We used to be the best. It is time we re-claimed that spot." Severus crossed his arms and took on a determined look. There were sounds of agreement from the rest of the staff.

Harry added a few subjects onto his list. "We will start with these. I can write to some of the masters in these fields and see if any of them would be willing to teach here." Minerva smiled, relieved that that duty was being taken off her shoulders.

He read through the letters sent to students in the wizarding world and letters sent to students in the muggle world. They were both good and Harry made a face before saying how much he wished he had gotten the letter for muggle born students.

"Why?"

"I didn't know anything about the wizarding world. When I first received my Hogwarts letter my uncle burned it before I could read it and then proceeded to beat me into a bloody pulp and rape me. Then he locked me up in the cupboard under the stairs. I woke up in Dudley's second bedroom and was told that would be my room. The walls ended up red by the time a came here for my first year. And it wasn't with paint." Harry let out a cold chuckle. Before he closed his eyes and shook his head. "Sorry. That was totally unnecessary." He kept his eyes closed and almost smiled when he felt Severus' hand on his thigh. He sent his appreciation along the bond between them and felt Severus' reassurance in return.

The silence was so tense you could have cut it with a knife. Harry opened his eyes but as soon as he saw the looks on the Professors faces he turned away. "Do not pity me." He spat. He shuddered lightly and turned to look at his book. He cleared his throat. "Madam Pomfrey, would you like an assistant in the hospital wing? And would you be willing to take on people studying healing?"

"Um... yes on both counts. I could use an assistant and I would love to teach. I have been asking Albus for years to put healership on the curriculum."

"We can do that. I will leave getting an assistant to you since you will know who is suited better than I do." Harry said "Filch, would you like an assistant?"

"No. I don't even want to be here."

"I can fire you if you want?"

"No."  
"Ok then." Harry crossed of one more item on his list. "I need you all to make a list of everything you need and send it to me, if you cannot contact me give the lists to Snape; he can have his phoenix take them to me. I need to send orders to the Quidditch store in Diagon and get new brooms for the flying class. I also want to have all of the house teams equipped with the same broom. Level the playing field as it were. Snape, I will leave purchasing the ingredients to re-stock the supply cabinets up to you. He is my card." He pulled his Gringotts card out of his pocket and Severus took it with confusion. "I could purchase the entirety of Diagon ally several times over with the amount of money in my account and still have plenty to spare. Don't worry about a spending cap. Just get what you need." Severus grinned. "Does anyone have a suggestion for people for the open positions? I was hoping Remus would come back to teach, he was good."

"I agree with that Mr. Potter." Filius smiled.

"Lord Potter." Severus corrected.

"What?" Minerva questioned.

"He was emancipated. He is Lord Potter. He is also Lord Black. And Lord Gryffindor, Lord Slytherin, Lord Hufflepuff, Lord Ravenclaw, Lord Merlin, Lord Aurion and Duke Shurtugal duke of Elesmera." Severus tilted his head and looked at Harry. "I suppose you should probably have that put into the papers. People need to know your standing."

Harry nodded. "Yeah but that would mean more attention."

Severus grimaced. "Ah. Yes, I did not think of that."

"I need to contact the Daily Prophet anyway, for various reasons so I can-" whatever Harry was about to say was interrupted when a blazing furious Albus Dumbledore burst into the room. He had his wand out and pointed forwards, strait at Harry.

"How DARE you!" He shot off a spell non-verbally and Harry's eyes widened as they took in the sickly green light heading straight towards him.

"NOOOOO!"


	9. Chapter 9

The Power of Shadows

Chapter 9

By Draceena Rise

Harry froze in place as the spell sped towards him. He felt Severus move behind him but he was too slow. The spell hit him full in the chest and he knew no more.

* * *

"NOOOOO!" Severus yelled as he jumped up, he attempted to pull Harry out the way but the spell was too fast and he was too slow. He felt a part of him die as his Mate went limp in his arms. He dropped to the floor cradling Harry to his chest. He could feel his magic swirling around him. He felt hot tears dripping down his face.

Harry.

His Mate.

His reason for living.

It was surprising how quickly this young man could burrow himself into his heart. The same heart that his mother had once been held so tightly in. The same heart that he had long ago locked away from the world.

He felt it shatter, splinter, brake beyond all repair. He could not breathe. Nothing existed except for his pain and the body in his arms, rapidly getting cooler. He rocked back and forth, the tears spilling out of his eyes and landing on his Mate. His Harry. His love.

He knew that he could not survive this. His heart felt like a gaping hole, its jagged edges cutting at his soul. His soul searching desperately for the young man in his arms. He felt nothing, nothing, nothing. His Mate. His Harry. Gone. Gone. GONE!

No. No. This could not be happening. His Mate, his Harry. Gone, dead. Killed in cold blood by a man he once trusted.

He felt his breath coming in short gasps. His heart pounding in his chest. His magic whipping around the room, cutting tearing, destroying. Destroying. Destroy that bastard that killed his MATE!

Severus felt a fury unlike anything he has ever experienced before. He focused on his magic and focused it. How DARE he kill his Love?

He slashed his magic down and thought he might have heard a scream if only his pulse was not beating so loudly in his ears. He could hear nothing but his rushing blood and the sound of his own cries.

Tears dripped, splashed onto his Mate. His love. Oh god how could this happen.

He felt his heart drowning in grief. Drowning, sinking, deep into the depths of despair, anguish, torment. The darkness surrounding him, engulfing him, becoming him. The pain of his heart pounding and fluttering, beating irregularly. It's meaning gone. Gone. Gone.

His soul felt like it was being cut with a razor, shredded, frayed and ragged. Slashed, cut and severed from him. His other half gone. Nothing to tie him to life, to reality. Nothing holding it.

He felt his very being calling out in hunger for the warmth that was his love. He felt so cold, so hungry for his love, his Harry. He hungered for him so much he felt like he might die without him. The endless, aching need griping him tightly, never to let go.

Severus felt his soul about to give up.

Yes.

Yes.

Give up.

Go on.

Die, be with Harry. That's all he wanted.

His Mate, who he loved so much he could almost feel him. He could feel him... he... HE COULD FEEL HIM!

He felt with his soul and his magic. His Mate. He was here. Here. In his arms. He could feel him. It was weak but it was getting stronger. He could feel him. He called out with everything. He needed him. He felt Harry respond and come back. He came back.

He opened his eyes and looked down at his Mate. His love.

Those eyes remained closed for a moment but then they opened. They opened and he looked into those wonderful green eyes. Those beautiful emeralds, staring up at him and he felt such love that he thought he might die. The strength of that love over powered him so much, he felt he would die from it but he would die without it.

He felt that love flow through him, filling him, healing him. He felt his heart become whole again. The jagged hole sealed itself to his love, the gaping pit, chasm, gorge, the nothingness was no more, he felt his soul re-join onto his Mate and he held him tightly. He wrapped himself up in his Mate. He wrapped everything that was him up in his Mate. He could not stand to lose him again.

(AN: tell me what you thoght of that writing style, it is the first time i have written like that.)

* * *

Minerva stared in shock as the killing curse headed straight for Harry. She could do nothing but watch as it hit him full in the chest despite Severus' attempt to move him out the way. She watched as Severus' eyes widened and he dropped to the floor, pulling Harry into his chest. His magic exploded outwards, the chairs, the table; everything on it was all destroyed. It whipped viciously at them; shallow cuts appeared on their skin. Their clothes were torn.

Severus let out a deep keening wail and tears dropped from his eyes. No one could understand why he would have such a strong reaction to Harry's death.

Oh god. Harry's dead. Oh god no.

Severus' magic whipped and suddenly it condensed and slashed downwards at Albus. He was cut deeply from his shoulder to his hip. She watched as he screamed and fell to the ground but quickly turned her attention back to Severus. He looked so broken, sitting on the floor cradling Harry like that. He was rocking back and forth and crying out so desperately.

There was a sudden burst of fire and five phoenix' appeared in the air above the table and flew down to land near Severus and Harry. She watched as her colleague cried out and rocked. She watched as he shuddered and suddenly froze. He jerked up and stared at Harry.

Harry opened his eyes.

Minerva smiled in relief as the child she saw as a grandson somehow survived the killing curse for the second time.

* * *

Harry blinked and looked around him. The place was white. He was floating in place in a white expanse. There were several lines of varying shades of grey along what he assumed to be a horizon. 'What is this place?' he thought.

He looked over and saw several shadowy figures coming towards him. As they got closer he recognised two of them. He might have recognised more but he had eyes only for the two at the front. He leant forwards and shifted his centre of gravity and sped towards them.

He collided with them and wrapped his arms tightly around them. "Mum. Dad."

"Harry." Lilly cried.

"Son." James whispered.

"I'm dead, aren't I?" Harry asked. "I can't die. Severus needs me. The world needs me."

"You are not fully dead yet son. It is kind of hard to explain but... well..." James then went on to explain about how Voldemort had split his soul into numerous pieces and sealed them inside of a number of objects. He told him were they all were. He also told him about how Voldemort had accidently made Harry a container and that the soul fragment is what they will take onto the afterlife with them.

Harry grimaced and closed his eyes. "I had a fragment of him sealed inside of my scar?"

"Yes. But do not worry. That does not make you anything like him."

Harry looked over at the source of the voice.

The man was almost six foot in height, he had spiky, gravity-defying brown hair, red-brown eyes and was wearing a bright red jacket. "I am Lloyden Mithos Irving-Aurion. But you can just call me Lloyd. My father was Kratos, the god of war. I am your angelic ancestor."

He looked at the four people next to him and was shocked to see the four founders. He knew that he was descended from them but actually seeing them here was something else entirely. "I think you already know who we are." Helga smiled.

Harry looked next to them and his jaw dropped even further. Merlin. It was Merlin. "You know who I am I believe."

He looked beside Merlin and saw a woman, almost six feet in height, waist length black hair that almost shined. She had feline features and carried herself with as much regal bearing as a queen. "My name is Aria Shurtugal. I am your high elf ancestor."

The woman next to her was unmistakable his Veela ancestor. "My name is Esmeralda Black. I am your Veela ancestor as you have probably figured out. I am not related to the same Black family as your Godfather though. Same name, different family completely."

"Why are you all here?" Harry asked.

"We have come to teach you. As we are only able to see you this once we are going to use a type of slow release spell. Enter your mindscape and create a library. Fill it with copies of all the books you have read so far and organise them how you wish. Let us know when you are done."

Harry closed his eyes and did as Lloyd asked of him. It took a while because of the sheer number of books he had read but once he was finished he opened his eyes and looked to Lloyd.

"Aria will be in charge of the next part. She is the most adept at mind arts."

The process was long and tedious. She took each of his ancestors in turn into his mind and they filled a whole section in his mental library with books. Only some of them were accessible to Harry though. Once she had finished she explained.

"All of our knowledge is now inside your mental library. When you go back to the real world you will know the basics of what we have to teach you. As you master each stage the next level will become available to you. I suggest you spend some time copying each of the books in your mind in real life. It would be helpful to you to have an actual book to refer to."

Harry nodded and after a few parting endearments they left. Harry was then alone with his parents.

His mum smiled at him and tears started leaking out of her eyes. "Harry, baby. I want you to know how proud we are of you. You have been through so much and yet you are still so strong. You are still such a good person despite what they have done to you. We are so proud of you baby. I know you will grow into a fine man and you will be a brilliant father. You are my greatest achievement. I am so glad you were born. It was the happiest day of my life. Including my wedding day. I know you will be happy with Severus. Send him my love. You two will be so good together. I know you will achieve great things Harry. You will make us proud no matter what you do."

"Listen to your motor mouth mother, Harry. We love you so much. Apologise to Snape... Severus for me will you. I know he will never forgive me but I want him to know I am sorry. For everything. You go back and do us proud Harry. We love you."

Harry hugged both of his parents and suddenly felt a burning ache. He felt such sadness he thought he might die. "Severus!" he gasped. He felt for the bond and after a few agonising second he found it and followed it back to his love. He did not look back. Severus was more important. He felt Severus call out to him and responded. He sent his love across the bond and felt Severus return it. It was so strong he felt he could drown in it.

He suddenly felt all of his body and realised only then he could not feel anything in the death realm he was in. He opened his eyes and looked up at Severus. He had tears streaming out of his eyes and he realised his own face was wet with them.

Severus pulled him up into his arms and he wrapped his arms around his love. He felt Severus embrace him with everything that was him, his mind, his soul, his magic, his very being.

"Hush now, love. I'm sorry. I'm ok now. I'm here. I'm back. I'm sorry. I promise, I will never leave you. Never again. I won't put you through that again. I'm sorry love. I'm so sorry." Harry whispered into Severus' ear and he felt his Mate's relief that he was ok. Severus pulled back slightly and captured Harry in a searing kiss. Harry heard gasps of surprise from around him but could not care. His Mate needed him _now_.

He took them both Between and proceeded to reassure Severus in the best way he knew how.

* * *

_***** SLASH WARNING!*****_

* * *

Harry held on tightly to Severus and looked up at the man. "Severus. I know you do not want to have sex with me before I am seventeen but-"

"Screw morals. Need you." Severus pushed Harry backwards onto the bed and kissed him deeply.

Harry kissed him back in earnest and when Severus moved to mark Harry's neck he began talking. "Sev. Love. I know you want this now. I do too. I want nothing more than to feel you inside me but I know you will regret this when you regain your senses. We can still have sex, just not penetrative sex. Let me feel you on me and against me. Not inside of me."

"Need to feel you. Be in you. Need you. Now!" Severus growled and started unbuttoning Harry's shirt.

Soon both men were completely lost to their own lust. They were soon tearing at each other's clothes. The feel of bare flesh drove the last piece of their control out the window.

They were soon thrusting their clothed hips up into each other. Harry gasped as Severus drove his rock hard erection down into him. He threw his head back and moaned loudly. "Oh, god. Yes. More love. More."

Severus growled deep in his throat and lifted his hands to explore Harry's chest. It was completely hairless and well toned. He felt along his abs and ran his fingers up until they brushed against his little lovers pert nipples. Harry gasped and arched up into him.

He slowly kissed and liked a trail down from Harry's neck to capture one bud between his lips, all the while pinching, flicking and twisting the little nubs. He drank in all the sounds Harry made like a man starving. Every mewl, whimper, gasp and moan. His little lover was practically purring beneath him.

Eventually the confines of his trousers became too much to stand and he pulled back. From this vantage point he could clearly see Harry. His eyes narrowed and his cock throbbed painfully. He gently pulled off Harry's trousers and grinned when Harry's throbbing, wet erection sprang up and slapped Harry's abs.

"Going commando today, love?"

"Nggghhhh..." Harry's eyes where half lidded. His pupils were dilated fully making his emerald eyes almost as black as his lovers. He was flushed a deep red and panting hard.

Severus smiled and grabbed a hold of Harry's cock and pumped it twice. Harry came hard. While Harry regained his breath Severus slid off the bed and pulled his trousers, boxers, boots and socks off. He slid back on in between Harry's legs. He used a lubricant spell on his throbbing hard erection and on his fingers. He then used a quick cleaning spell and Harry gasped at the sensation of Severus' magic cleaning him out.

Severus slowly slipped one finger inside and Harry bucked his hips and pushed down against him. Severus watched Harry in rapt fascination as he slowly prepared him. By the time he felt Harry was ready he was so painfully hard he knew he would cum right away.

"Harry." He whispered. His voice was low and husky.

Harry blinked up at him. After a moment of feeling the bond he shifted forwards and gently took Severus' cock in his mouth. Severus groaned and carded his fingers into Harry's hair as his little lover bobbed his head up and down. He had barely any time to enjoy Harry's talented mouth before he came hard.

He tipped backwards and lay on his back. He then became aware of Harry bobbing up and down on his cock. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of that hot mouth doing sinful things to him. God. If he didn't know where Harry had learned that, he would be completely jealous.

When he was good and hard Harry slid off him with a loud slick pop which caused them both to moan. Harry lay back on his back and spread his legs out wide. Severus slid between them and looked down into his eyes. "Harry."

"Please. In me. Now. Please."

Severus moaned low in his throat and gently pressed himself up against Harry's entrance. "Harry. Are you sure?"

"We went past the point of no return a long time ago Severus. Fuck me."

"No."

"What?"

"I'm going to make love to you."

Harry's eyes widened and he moaned loudly.

Severus pushed forwards and slowly slipped through the tight ring of muscle. At first nothing happened but then something seemed to give and he slid in. He gasped loudly at the feeling of that intense heat pressing around him.

"Oh god Harry. So good. You feel so good around me. Fuck. So good." He slowly pushed in and moaned deep as he settled to the hilt inside his little lover. "Oh god. Yes."

"NNGGHH! AH! SEV! More! Please! Oh GOD, move! MOVE! Fuck!"

Severus slowly pulled out a little and pushed back in. The friction was almost driving him insane. He pulled out again and pushed back in. The slow rocking motion was so good. It was torture but it felt sooo good.

"Nghh. More. Please Sev. More. Oh god yes."

Severus could not help but give Harry exactly what he wanted. The feeling of Harry around him like this was just so good. Never in his wildest dreams had he imagined it to feel this good.

Soon he was thrusting deep into Harry, searching. Harry suddenly jerked and screamed. Severus froze. "Harry?" He asked worriedly.

"Mmmnngghghgmmmmmgghhmmmm. Do that again. Fuck that was so good."

Severus smiled when he realised he had found Harry's prostate. He slowly pulled out a little and Harry gasped. Severus began to torture Harry like that for a while, slowly getting faster and harder. Soon they where a tangle of limbs, kissing every available piece of skin, hands running up and down over each other.

They worshiped every part of each other. The bond heightened all of the sensations. Soon they were both tipping over the edge and came hard, screaming the other's name.

Neither of them noticed the huge build up of magic surrounding them, flowing through them and completing the bond.

* * *

_***** End of slash scene *****_

* * *

Severus lay panting. His Mate lying on top of him equally spent. "Never leave me again." Severus heard himself whisper.

"Promise. Never again... oh... dear god we're married now."

"Oh. Oh Harry. I'm sorry... I didn't-"

"If you apologise for this I will slap you. We are married now. That is that. Considering the nature of our bond I am surprised it took you this long. Male mates to male Veelas almost always form the bond immediately. The same as the lesser known coupling of a female mate to a female Veela. It is rarer and those parings do not result in chil... fuck."

"What?"

"I am a male bearer. We are both extremely powerful."

"Oh."

"Yes, Oh. I guess all we can do is wait. Hopefully my age will help but I doubt it." Harry frowned. He was too young to be a dad. He smiled when it dawned on him that he and Severus were married and he might be pregnant with their first child. Harry smiled up at his husband and rested his head against his chest. "Sleep now Sev."

"No. I am terrified that if I sleep you will not be here when I wake up."

Harry smiled sadly up at him and pulled himself off of Severus with a slick pop. "You cannot avoid sleeping. Severus, you will have to sleep again at some point. The more times you sleep and I am still there when you wake the sooner we can get over this. I will help you sleep. For now you need a dreamless sleep to help you. I will not leave your side except to pee." Harry accio'ed a bottle form Severus' robes and Severus reluctantly drank it. Harry ran a finger over Severus' chest in a circular pattern and eventually he drifted off to sleep.

Harry smile up at his Mate and sent his love and reassurance across the bond. It was surprising how quickly he had begun to care for the man.

He sat up in the bed and leant against the head rest. He summoned a large, blank book and a pen. No use using a quill. He started to write out one of the tomes from his mind. He had managed to copy out four before Severus began to stir. He sent his love and reassurance across the bond while he whispered sweet nothings in his ear and Severus drifted back off.

The next few hours were spent in much the same way. Harry would copy out the books of information his ancestors had given him. He made sure he only wrote them out on already existing blank books. He had plans to put them in his library at his house or Potter manor.

Harry had written a total of three books from each of his ancestors before he ran out of books to write in.

He pulled out his journal and wrote 42. Buy new blank books. He then remembered he had promised to send Cuthbert Mockridge a book on goblin cultures. He wrote a note 43. Write and send book on goblins to Cuthbert Mockridge.

He then sat next to Severus and drifted into his waking dream state. One of the books from Aria explained that he could go several weeks without actual sleep if he used this dream state. If he pulled up more of his angelic heritage and trained more his need for sleep would lessen to the point where we would not actually need sleep at all. He could still sleep he could just choose not to.

The books his mother had given him were good but they could not compare to information from his ancestors.

* * *

Eventually Severus started to wake so Harry pulled himself back into reality. "Severus?" he whispered gently. He felt Severus' acknowledgment. "I'm still here Severus. See, feel me. I'm still here. It is time for you to wake now. Come on. Wake up love. Come on, that's it. Good morning love." Harry smiled down at the sleepy face of his Mate who smiled up at him.

"You're still here. Thank god." Severus sat up. "I feel sticky. Let's have a shower." Two and a half hours later they got out, got dressed and got ready to face the world.

"It would seem that we can no longer keep our secret from the staff. They will undoubtedly have questions about my behaviour." Severus looked down, ashamed.

"Don't worry love. They would have found out eventually. I would have done the same thing if our roles were reversed. Don't beat yourself up about it." Harry kissed Severus gently on the cheek. "Time to face the music." He shifted them both back to the real world a few moments after they left. "Sorry about that everyone. My husband needed a little comfort after that. Not that I could blame him. If he died I would have done exactly the same thing. Then I would have killed myself."

Severus wrapped his arms around Harry from behind and buried his face in the top of Harry's head.

"What exactly is going on?" Minerva asked. She was completely shocked as the what had just happened and why on earth did Harry call Severus his husband?

"Well. I'm part Veela and Severus is my Mate." Harry waited for that to sink in. "When I died he felt it on a level that most humans never can. The loss of a Mate is so much more intense then the loss of a lover. To lose your Mate is to lose a part of yourself. I would have reacted the same way had he been the one to die. Neither of us can survive without the other. The only exception to that would be if we had children. In that case one of us would survive until the children reach adulthood and then we would pass on to be with our Mate. That is a universal fact for all Mates."

Severus nodded.

Harry raised one hand and gently carded it through Severus' hair which was still slightly damp. He looked over to Dumbledore. "What are we going to do about him?" he asked. Poppy rushed over and began to tend his wound. Harry resisted the urge to sneer and point out what a terrible man Dumbledore was. Poppy had to heal him either way.

"Severus... you could go to Azkaban for this. Attacking Albus. And this. This... relationship with a student, an underage student no less." Pomona wrung her hands on her apron and looked worriedly between Severus and Albus.

"Do not worry, Professor Sprout. For your second point there was nothing to be done. You cannot control who your Mate is any more than you can control whether or not you have magic. There are laws in place to protect people who take their mate when they are seen as too young by the general public. For your first point, I do not think you need to be concerned about that. In a little while certain news will hit the press and people will begin baying for Dumbledore's head."

"What do you mean Harry?" Minerva asked.

"Well, lists of what he had done to me and Neville had already been given to the DMLE and Madam Bones has agreed to give the lists to the press. I will also tell the press about what has happened here today. They can check his wand and will see the spells he has used. In light of recent events and certain revelations about our previous headmaster I ask that the staff see my private healer for a full examination. It will allow us to see if any of you are being drugged."

"I was." Severus muttered into Harry's hair.

"You were? When did you find this out?"

"When I took you to Gringotts for the reading of those wills. Afterwards, when I was speaking to my account manager he took me off to be tested and they used the room after they were done with you. I have a list in my office. Or I did but Albus found it. That is how he found out we are mates." He muttered. It was strange hearing Severus mutter. He was usually so eloquent and well spoken.

"I see. So he had you drugged up?"

"Yes. He had been feeding me repulsion potions keyed in to you and your father, among other things. I did hate him while we were in school but by the time we were seventh years he had grown up a lot and was a decent man. After we all graduated and he married your mum, especially after you were born, he became a good man, worthy of respect. I could not see that because Albus had me drugged up on repulsion potions to him and love potions to your mum. It is a common misconception but I did not in fact love your mum, she was more of a sister to me."

Harry smiled. People did not usually talk about his parents. Whenever they did it was usually to say how much like his dad he was or that he had his mother's eyes.

"Right. So that's what happened. I wondered why he attacked you." Harry nodded. "I have a lot of things to do and not much time to do them in. Professor Sinistra, I am taking my OWLs in August, would it be possible for you to give me some tutoring in astronomy? I have studied from some books but I cannot work with a night sky without someone to point out if I am doing it wrong."

"Of course I will help you, Mr Potter. It would be my pleasure."

"Excellent." Harry pulled out his list and scored off number 41. "Right. I need to speak to Remus and advertise the vacant positions on the staff to the daily prophet. While I am there I can tell them about what happened here. Professor McGonagall, would you mind alerting the DMLE that an unforgivable curse was used on the school grounds and that the caster is still on site but has been incapacitated."

Minerva nodded and rushed off to do just that.

Harry looked at his list. "I have no idea what to do now. I could go down to Hogsmeade and buy some more blank books but I have a feeling you are not going to let go any time soon," he directed this part to Severus and felt the man nod against his head. "And I do not want more people knowing about us being mates than is necessary. Oh, no one tell Sirius, Molly, Arthur, Bill, Charley, Ron or Ginny. I want to tell the former myself and I have a feeling that the latter will exaggerate the story to try and get Severus in trouble. Remus already knows but has agreed to not tell anyone. I will tell the Weasleys later today if possible but considering how late it is I might wait until tomorrow. I am not looking forward to telling Sirius."

Severus looked at his list. "While we wait for this mess to sort itself out you could write to Krum and Delacour."

Harry nodded and looked over at the table. He winced and summoned a table from Between as well as a large chair that he and Severus could sit in. He sat down on Severus' lap and pulled out some parchment, a quill and ink. He had managed to finish both letters before two Aurors came in following Minerva.

Harry and Severus stood and Harry quickly sent his things back Between.

"Aurors." He greeted them with a nod of his head.

"So what happened here? Someone attack Dumbledore?"

"Albus tried to use the killing curse on Mr Potter." Poppy quipped in from her place on the floor next to Dumbledore.

One of the Aurors picked up Dumbledore's wand and cast a spell on it. Sure enough the last two spells on it where the killing curse and the Cruciatus curse.

"Who got hit with the Cruciatus?" he asked.

"Me." Severus muttered. His face still buried in Harry's hair.

The Aurors looked confused. "So who died?" one asked. "Because he successfully cast the killing curse and a spell only reads as successful if it hits its intended target with the intended effect. Otherwise it would say so."

"That would be me." Harry said. "This is the second... third time I have died. Second being when I was bitten by that basilisk."

The Aurors did not know where to begin so Harry conjured some chairs and everyone sat down. Harry ended up sitting in Severus' lap again much to the confusion of the Aurors. Harry began his tale about how he had gone into the headmaster's office and saw Dumbledore using the Cruciatus curse on Severus. He explained how he had fired Dumbledore and taken Severus somewhere safe so he could heal. He then explained how they had come here to hold a staff meeting to talk about some things regarding the upcoming term. He told them about how Dumbledore had burst into the room and before he could react he was hit with the killing curse.

Minerva took over at this point and told them about how Severus' magic had lashed out and destroyed the room as well as doing minor damage to them and badly wounding Albus.

When they both looked over at Severus who had as yet to lift his head from Harry's hair Harry rolled his eyes and told them about how the two of them were Mates so it was completely natural for Severus to react the way he did. He explained in detail about how Severus had felt, having felt it himself for a moment. He told them that he had gone to some kind of white nothingness. He did not want to explain about meeting his ancestors.

He explained what happened after that, of how he felt Severus calling out to him and so he returned to the land of the living and how he had taken Severus to the same place as before to comfort him. he then blushed as he admitted that they had both had sex which finalised their bond and they were now officially married. He also added that time flowed differently in this place to explain why they had only been gone for a second.

"So where is this place?" one of the Aurors asked.

"That is a family secret." Harry smiled and winked at the man. It was probably only due to occlumency training that he was able to resist Harry's Veela pull. Admittedly it was probably weakened because he found his mate and further weakened but the fact that he had just died so he was tired.

After asking a few more questions and promising they would not tell anyone about Harry and Severus being married until it became public knowledge, the two Aurors left.

Harry let out a deep breath. "Well that went well." He drawled. "The papers will have so much cannon fodder for the next few days they will not know what to do with themselves." He smirked. "Ah well. Not my problem yet. Let tomorrows worries worry you tomorrow. I am really tired, considering I died not that long ago it is hardly surprising. I need to sleep." He turned his head into Severus slightly and the man let out a dry chuckle.

"Let's go to the hospital wing then. I doubt Madam Pomfrey is going to let either of us out of her sight for a while." He stood up and lifted Harry into is arms. Madam Pomfrey stood up and levitated Albus. They headed up to the hospital wing and Severus lay down in Harry's regular bed with his husband in his arms. They soon both drifted off to sleep with madam Pomfrey waving her wand over them.


	10. Skit 1

Skit. Am i Poisonous?

My darling beloved readers. My laptop has finally been returned to me and so I shall begin Chapter 13. In the meantime I leave you with this skit.

it takes in Between during the month that Harry and Severus spent their after they got married in chapter 9.

* * *

"Nymmm. nghhnm. numm."

"Harry. What are you doing?"

Harry looked up from the block of wood in his mouth. He pulled it out long enough to reply to his husbands question. "I'm trying to see if I'm poisonous. I know I am part basilisk so I am trying to see if I have the venom."

Harry put the block of wood back in his mouth and bit down on it again. He visualised venom leaking from his teeth and pulled back in surprise when the block started to disintegrate.

Harry watched in fascination as the venom burned through the block like acid. In seconds there was nothing left. He turned to grin at Severus and saw the man was suddenly very pale and had his legs crossed and one hand over his crotch.

"Please don't do that in bed."

Harry grinned wider. "Don't worry Sev. I like your wood too much to burn through it."

Severus blushed lightly and smiled at his little lover. He may not understand Harry sometimes but he loved him all the same.


	11. Skit 2

Skit: Scars.

My beloved readers. It took me until Thursday to get my files back onto my laptop again so chapter 13 is only 1000ish words. I am also having a little trouble writing a scene between Harry and Sirius so I am giving you another skit.

If you have any scenes you want to see I ask that you either put them in a review or a private message and I will see if I can work it in. It doesn't even have to make sense. Harry isn't poisonous but I made the last skit as if he was.

I also ask for cool one liners or things you want the characters to say.

This scene takes place on the way to the great hall in chapter 1.

Harry, Fred, George and Lee were walking down to the great hall for breakfast. The corridors were deserted so it was more than likely everyone was already in the hall.

Suddenly Lee stopped walking. The other three boys turned to look at him in question.

"How come no one has ever seen your scars before? You shared a dorm with four other boys for four years and during the second task you took your shirt off. How come this is the first time we have seen them?"

Fred and George raised their eyebrows and turned to Harry who sighed.

"For as long as I can remember, I have been told to let no one see. Whenever he left new scars they disappeared but I could still feel them there. When I came to Hogwarts the illusion fell completely. In the morning of our first day in first year I woke up able to see every single scar. I closed my eyes and kind of just... wished they were invisible again and then suddenly... they were. Every morning the illusion would drop so I had to put it back up again. I did some research and found out it was called a glamour. I have never been able to cast one on purpose but I can apply them to hide my scars if I concentrate hard enough."

The other three boys made 'Oh' faces and they carried on down to the great hall.

George looked sideways at Harry. "You think maybe the fact that your glamour kept slipping during the night had something to do with a subconscious desire to allow someone to see? For someone to know and help." Fred, Lee and Harry looked at George in shock. "What? Did I say something wrong?"

Harry laughed. "No you didn't say anything wrong. We are just surprised you said something so insightful."

"Ah. When a smart person does something smart it is expected." George said.

"When an idiot does something smart everyone is surprised." Fred finished.

Harry and Lee laughed. "I think maybe you are right. Well. You all know now. That is something at least. Now come on. I'm hungry."


	12. AN

Hey. just to let you know that i have finnished edditing the chapters 1-9 and am now re-writing chapters 10-13. it might take a while but now that i don't have college to suffer through i will have a lot more writing time. on holliday at the moment so i will have much more time.

in the mean time i would like help form as many of you as possible. i need elemental spells linked to the elements, earth, fire, water, darkness, air and lightning.

i am taking a lot from the tales series. especialy Tales of Symphonia and Tales of Vesperia.

any spells any of you know or want to see please let me now.

also skit ideas. it doesnt even have to make sense to the story line, or it can be used to explain something in the story that i have missed.

anything you want to see in the future would also be apreciated.

reviews?


	13. Chapter 13

The Power of Shadows

Chapter 10

By Draceena Rise

_**I HAVE RETURNED!**_

I am doing much better now. No more bleeding, HURAY! I'm normal again! ... ... mostly. I ran around Waterstones the other day with a dictionary yelling 'EDUCATION!'... For me... that's normal.

I have added a scene at the beginning which is an extract from Lilly's diary. I have edited the first scene (now second scene) and completely re-written the last scene.

Quick thing. I am having Rabastan LeStrange, Narcissa and Lucius in the year above Sev. Andromeda, Bella, Rodolphus LeStrange and Ted Tonks were in the year above them.

_**Story start!**_

* * *

'Dear diary.

_Today some creepy kid from Spinners End told me I'm a witch. How weird is that? He seemed so sure of himself too. Like he actually believed what he was telling me. He's a creep. Even in school he is always talking about stuff that doesn't make sense. He keeps talking about this boarding school in Scotland he is going to go to in a few years. As if anyone in their right minds would let him into their school. I don't even know how he got into public school. There is no way he is going to a private school._

_But still..._

_He seemed so sure of himself when he told me I'm a witch. He asked me if I have ever done anything I should not have been able to or if anything happened around me that seemed impossible._

_I flew. I revived a flower. I turned Petunia's favourite dress bright pink and neon green. Mum and dad are always saying I used to do impossible things as a baby._

_What if he was telling the truth? Am I a witch?'_

* * *

Severus returned to the waking world and looked down at Harry who was still asleep on his chest. He smiled. So much had changed in such a short amount of time. He never imagined he would ever find someone to love, let alone someone who would love him back. It was an amazing feeling, the knowledge that there was someone who would always be there for him. Someone who knew the best and the worst of him and stood with him anyway.

It was strange, having a Mate. He could feel Harry within his mind but it was nothing like when someone was using legilimency on him. He knew instinctively what Harry needed. And right now he knew his young husband needed a lot of sleep to recover from what Albus did to him.

He frowned, with Albus gone from the school, in a manner of speaking, Voldemort would get a lot more confident in himself. And the wizarding world still refused to admit that he was back. That would just make it so much easier for him. Fucking sheeple.

He lifted one hand and brushed Harry's hair out of his face. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep. He looked his age. When he was awake he had an air of age around him, like he had seen too much and aged beyond his years. He smiled and placed a light kiss on his forehead. He heard madam Pomfrey moving about and looked over to her.

"Ah Severus, you're awake. Good. I'm just going to run a few more tests. You have both been asleep for a few days now. It is now Tuesday the twenty-fifth of July. Just to let you know." She started waving her wand over the two of them. "Those bloody birds of yours haven't left the whole time you have been here except to visit the Weasley twins or to bring you mail." Severus looked up and saw Brisingr, Ignus, Tenebrae and Hedwig on the headboard.

Poppy carried on as if Severus was still paying attention. "Minerva has talked to Remus and he has agreed to come back and teach Defence. Black has been admitted to St Mungo's mental health ward to sort out the damage done from staying in Azkaban for twelve years and not receiving the proper care afterwards."

Severus nodded and tried not to smile. However much Harry pretended he was not bothered by his godfather's lack sanity he did in fact care about the man. He could feel his pain. It was good that Black was finally getting the care he needed.

"Minerva has also pulled a few strings and gotten Nicolas Flamel to come and teach alchemy and his wife Perenelle has agreed to become our history Professor. Honestly, I tell you. All she had to do was say that Harry Potter owned Hogwarts and that he wanted them to come and teach. She also offhandedly mentioned that it was Harry who helped save the philosophers stone. Well they agreed in no time."

Severus smiled gently. It seemed even when he wasn't even there Harry still managed to do impossible things. The Flamels, teaching in Hogwarts. Incredible.

"Yes, Minerva also managed to get one of her more promising transfiguration students who just got his mastery to come and teach transfiguration. Alex Stroud I believe. She also managed to find a nice young muggle-born to come and teach muggle studies. Lovely woman. Genevieve Loveless. Lovely woman. Her father was a muggle-born. Killed in the last war. She brought her mother with her as well Maggie Loveless. A squib. Horrid woman. She and Argus hit it right off."

Severus rolled his eyes. Of course the only person Argus could get on with happened to be a horrid woman who was also a squib. Go figure.

"Genevieve also brought her friend. Son of one of her father's friends I think. Delightful young man. John Cross. He has agreed to take on the wizarding traditions class. Now his mother, Blaire, she has agreed to teach the parenting class. That was a good idea of Harry's now wasn't it. Parenting. Brilliant. I also found two assistants. Twins actually. Hadley and Isla Waters. There over in the supply cabinet learning where everything is. Such nice girls. They are both studying to take a higher healership exam. They know how to do emergency healing. The kind of thing needed before a real healer arrives. This apprenticeship will be good for them both."

Severus tuned her out and concentrated on Harry. If they had been asleep for a few days then it was likely Harry had not been getting enough nurturance. He had already collapsed from exhaustion recently. He must be in pretty bad shape health wise.

Poppy slapped him on the head. "Ow."

"I know my idle gossip must irritate you, but since your husband owns Hogwarts you should know all of this. Besides when he wakes up he will want to know what has been accomplished. The daily prophet has published the lists of what Albus did to Mr. Potter and Mr Longbottom. Albus is in a holding cell in the ministry awaiting trial. The prophet has also somehow gotten word of what the Dursleys did to Mr. Potter. They were tried yesterday. The boy has had his memory modified and has gone to live with his aunt. Her memory has also been modified. Mr. Dursley was put to death and Mrs. Dursley was kissed and now resides in a hospital in muggle London."

"That is good to know. Thank you. Has news of me and Harry being mates and married hit the press yet?"

"No not yet. Now will you listen to the rest of my gossipy rant? I don't have many people to talk to around here."

Severus sighed. "Ok. Ok. Fine. Rant away."

"Thank you. Now... where was I? Oh yes. Minerva has been looking into a Professor for Ghoul studies and ancient studies. A man named Senkensha Shinigami has applied for both positions. Minerva is going to interview him later today. Wilkie Twycross has agreed to accept a permanent position here to teach wizarding transport. The first years will have a few lessons focused on the various different methods of transport and then will spend the rest of the year getting used to flooing and side-along apparition. Minerva has managed to change the wards so there is a pocket in the anti-apparition wards. You still can't get in or out of the castle by appatiting but you can apparate around the classroom. Apparition will be taught to the sixth and seventh years and they will all take the exam when they turn seventeen."

Severus nodded to show he was still paying attention. He then had to sit and endure Poppy gossiping away at him for another hour before he was caught up on current events.

"Mr. Potter keeps all of this kind of information in a little book doesn't he?"

"Yes, but he keeps that book somewhere where I cannot get to it."

"Oh, that family secret right? Fascinating that is. Family magics haven't been around for years..." Severus tuned her out again and focused on Harry. Within minutes he fell asleep again.

Poppy sighed and smiled to herself when she noticed. She settled them both back into a more comfortable position and bustled off to the other side of the ward.

* * *

Minerva took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Most of the things she was doing in her position as deputy head were actually the duties of the head. She also had to find new staff. The board of governors was also giving her a hard time. Then there was the whole situation with Harry and Severus. They had to physically restrain Remus when he found out so that he did not run off and kill Albus.

All this added up to one giant headache.

She looked back down at the papers on her desk. Harry had left them in the hall. The Hogwarts budget was actually nowhere near as tight as Albus told them it was. He was stealing money from the fund and putting it into his own account. The Hogwarts account manager in Gringotts, someone by the name of Orik, was more than happy to take all of the money back. The staff were all being paid properly now and there was still a lot left over from the yearly tuition fees.

After looking at that and having Orik give her a rough estimate of what each muggle household earned a year she was quite surprised. She and he sat and talked about the fee over a nice cup of tea. They eventually settled on lowering the tuition fee. With a lower fee it was more likely that children would come to Hogwarts. As it was most muggle-borns would move abroad and get a better education at a cheaper price at another school.

She then went to interview Senkensha Shinigami. Then man was very knowledgeable in both fields and since the lessons did not overlap she could hire him for both subjects.

She looked back over the crap on her desk and decided to take a leaf out of Harry's book, pun not intended. She went into her new rooms and found her purse and went down to Hogsmeade to by a few blank books.

* * *

Filius sighed. He and Charity were visiting the muggle households mentioned in the book. Charity really enjoyed working with children and did not want to leave Hogwarts so Minerva hired her back on as the muggle-born liaison. During the school year when Filius was teaching, she would be on her own going to the children's homes.

They had decided to work from the ones attending next year and work their way down. It took a long time to explain about the magical world to each family and then inform them that Hogwarts was under new management and so they were taking on new ideas that really should have been done a long time ago. So far they had visited sixteen houses and four of those were abusive situations where they had to remove the child for their own safety. It was so sad. He had no idea that so many of their students were being abused.

"This is a real eye opener, huh, Filius." Charity muttered as they took the child down the driveway. This was the fourth child. She was currently asleep in Charity's arms. She looked to be about seven when in actual fact she was nearly eleven.

"Indeed. I had no idea so many children were abused. I guess this is one of the reasons Harry wanted us to do this. Maybe if we tell the parents early enough we can put a stop to this kind of thing."

"I don't know Filius. Some people might just hate magic. Like Mr. Potter's Family. They knew what was going on and they still treated him so badly."

They stood in silence for a moment before Filius spoke back up. "Let's just get to Hogwarts. Poppy will want to have a look at Miss Ridgewell and we need to keep looking at the other homes. The sooner we get the backlog done the better."

Charity nodded and they both apparated back to Hogwarts.

* * *

Fred and George looked down at the two bound bodies in front of them. The evidence of the tests they had been running all summer was scattered around the room from the two young men currently bound rummaging around.

"Seriously, you two. Where did you get the money for this?" Bill asked. Despite the fact that he was tied up on the floor he still managed to glare menacingly at them both.

Fred and George looked at each other. George spoke up this time. "A generous, anonymous person has invested in Weasleys Wizard Wheezes."

"We have put their money to good use and made a number of items for sale. We have tested them and found them to be..."

"Satisfactory?"

"That works. We need to make some improvements and we haven't tested them on anyone other than each other."

"We do not want to let our investor down so we have to make good use of the money."

"We have loads more ideas but we are working on our skiving snack boxes first."

"We are also working on a type of mistletoe for Christmas but most importantly we need to think of thing to unleash when Halloween comes around."

"Plus we are in the middle of a prank war with the Half-Blood Prince."

"We do not want our last year at Hogwarts to go quietly. This is our last chance to take the title of best pranksters in Hogwarts history."

Bill and Charley looked at each other. "You are serious about this pranking thing aren't you?" Charley asked.

"Yes."

"We plan on being more successful than Zonko's."

"So far it is going as planned." The twins said in unison and grinned evilly. "Yes. Exactly as planned."

Bill and Charlie felt shudders run up their spines and begged any deity that would listen that they would survive this.

* * *

Voldemort glared at his followers. "Let me get this straight. Dumbledore has been held captive inside the ministry for days now for questioning on why he used the killing curse on Potter. He is also being questioned on why he has been illegally controlling Potter."

His followers nodded.

"WHY DID NONE OF YOU THINK TO MENTION THIS SOONER?!" He yelled there was a silence and many people turned to look over at Lucius. "Well, Lucius?"

"I thought I would be better to wait until the result of his trial first my lord. It seems suspicious that Dumbledore is being charged with all of this. I thought it was a trap."

"IDIOT! MADAM BONES DOES NOT DO THINGS LIKE THIS WITHOUT REASON! CRUCIO!" he held Lucius under for a few minutes before he released him. "Has anyone found out who Potter's Mate is yet?"

"No my lord. We are still looking into it. His file at the ministry does not show anything up as of yet. They must not have bonded yet. We will let you know as soon as we have found out I assure you. We also are still unable to find his current address. As far as we are aware he is in Hogwarts recovering from being hit with the killing curse but his home address does not show up yet." One of his followers stepped forwards and gave his report. He then bowed and waited to be dismissed.

"That is most unpleasant news. I expect you to tell me the moment you find out."

"Yes milord."

"Does anyone else have anything to say?"

The same follower from before looked back up. "Milord. I found out just before I arrived that Bellatrix LeStrange has been removed from Azkaban. I do not know why but apparently she is in St Mungo's mental health care ward along with her cousin, Sirius Black, who is a more permanent resident until he has healed from his stay in prison."

"That is good news. Foolish of them to assist me like this, but why Bella?"

"Milord, if I may?" at receiving a nod he continued. "I believe it may have something to do with the fact that her husband had her under multiple mind control potions and charms. Lilly Potter's will mentioned something about it. It was published in the daily prophet. She may have been stripped of them and could not in fact be loyal to you. We will need to capture her and find out. It would be little hassle to gain control of her again."

"Hmmm. Fair point. I think you might be right. Someone get on to that. Find out what you can about Bella."

He then dismissed his minions with the exception of Lucius.

"You have crossed me again Lucius. Must you keep making mistakes? If you keep this up I might think you a spy. Now. On your knees." He growled out and pushed the blond man roughly to the ground between his legs.

Wormtail might have been useless as a death eater but at least he could give a damn good blowjob. Lucius was ok. He was better bent over though. Merlin he was tight.

* * *

Albus sat in the holding cell in the ministry. They had stripped him down to his birthday suit and then a bunch of goblins had searched him and removed all of his protections. They even broke his bond with Fawkes. Not many people knew it but Fawkes was actually bound to Hogwarts and not him. He had used some intricate spells to bind the bird to him. All of that hard work was for nothing now.

They placed him in a cell that sapped his magic and they put magical suppression cuffs on him. So here he was. The most powerful man in the world. Tied up and bound, dressed in bloodstained old rags and waiting for a trial for doing what was right. The boy was going to die anyway, what did it matter if he made it easier for Tom to finish him off? The stupid brat was supposed to die in his first year. He had a chance to do it again in his second but no. Even being bitten by a freaking BASILISK didn't kill the brat. Then he somehow managed to conjure a patronus and repel over two hundred Dementors at the same time. Then the whole Tri-Wizard tournament thing this year. For Merlin's sake. That brat just refused to die. If only Tom had just killed him instead of gloating. Now the boy had removed all of the binds on him.

Tom would not be able to kill the boy so he had to do it. He of course was overlooking the fact that he could have had the soul fragment removed when Harry was a baby but really, how could he benefit from that. He needed to be seen a hero. How dare that boy take away his title as the most loved wizard in Briton?

* * *

"Hello there Bell. How are you feeling today?"

Bellatrix smiled up at the healer, a middle aged woman by the name of Mary. "Much better than yesterday. Still terrible, but much better than yesterday. Can you tell me about Harry yet?"

"Not yet I'm afraid. You still need to heal physically a bit more before we can have you analysed and only then can we tell you about anyone you ask about."

Bellatrix sighed. She thought for a minute. "Severus Snape. He was a spy for the light wasn't he? Can you let him examine me? I don't trust anyone else not to try and hurt me."

"I can see what can be done but I am not making any promises. How many times do I have to tell you that we will not hurt you before you understand that?"

"A lot. I am sorry but after what my husband did to me I find it very difficult to trust. He said he would not hurt me and look where that led."

The healer smiled sadly at her. "I understand. Now, sit back while I do some more tests."

Bell sighed. Tests, tests, and more tests. Then some healing and then more tests. Eventually she would get better. She knew it. Then she could see Harry.

* * *

Sirius sat sulking in the corner. "Mr. Black. If you would just co-operate with us then we can discharge you."

"I don't need to be here. Besides it is Harry's birthday soon and I need to get him something."

"And how old is Harry?"

"He's nearly one. James and Lilly are expecting me. And Remus and Peter are going to be there too. They will be upset if I can't come because I am being held up here. I don't need to be here."

"I think you do Mr. Black. Lilly and James Potter died nearly fourteen years ago. Harry is turning fifteen soon. Remus Lupin is busy moving into his new quarters as the DADA teacher at Hogwarts and Peter Pettigrew is in Azkaban for thirteen counts of murder, two counts of accessory to murder, one count of accessory to attempted murder and one count of framing someone else for his crimes to evade arrest."

"What? No way. Peter is a wimp. Someone must have framed him."

"Mr. Black the year is nineteen ninety five. A lot has been happening. Now if you would just co operate with us then we-"

"It is not nineteen ninety five it's only nineteen eighty one! I know that! What the hell are you trying to pull?"

The healer sighed and left the room. Black was still being impossible to work with. He left a copy of the daily prophet on the table. Maybe he would eventually accept that he was wrong. Maybe. The Black family was known for being insane though. Especially the men. It would seem that gene missed Bellatrix, Narcissa and Andromeda.

* * *

Remus sighed and stood up strait. He dusted his hands together and smiled. He had finally unpacked the last box. Now he was officially moved back in to his quarters. Exactly the same as before with the exception for one thing. He smiled and opened the door opposite the one leading to his bedroom. The room had a thick padded carpet and in the centre or the room was a huge pile of pillows and cushions. There was a low table off to one side with two bowls on it. It was the perfect room for him to stay in during the full moons.

The prophet had run a column on him accepting the job. They told about how he was bitten as a young child and had managed to go his whole time at Hogwarts as a student without biting anyone and this was before wolfsbane was invented. They then went on to explain that once Severus Snape had found out he was a werewolf he had gone on to invent the wolfsbane potion to make things easier for him.

There was a lot of letters written in by parents who had gone to school with him saying how they did not care that he was a werewolf as long as he was made safe during the full moons. Of course the prophet didn't publish the angry letters.

He closed the door and decided to head up to the hospital wing to see if Severus and Harry were awake yet. He had flipped when he learned that they had been mated and were now officially a married couple but after he had been forced to take some time to cool down he had realised that it was inevitable and he was lucky that they had lasted this long. He knew Harry loved that bastard so he was just going to threaten him a little to see if he loved Harry back.

* * *

Orik grinned as he looked over the list on his desk. He had a few ideas and had arranged a team for it. The charge might have to come out of Harry's account but then Harry would get half the money earned from this. The forest was overrun with dark and dangerous creatures. Like that colony of Acromantula. They needed to be dealt with. Lord Prince would also like the ingredients they could harvest from them. There was a bunch of other things in the forest that needed to be killed as well.

Then there was also the fact that they wanted to search the entire school for any kind of enchantments. The list of spells cast on the school listed the curse on the DADA position. That is what the list on his desk was. A list of curse breakers that he planned on sending to the school to dismantle the curse.

They would need a parselmouth but Harry could do that no problem. He would just need to study which parts were needed.

More work meant more money.

It would seem that Harry was not the only one who had a lot to do and less time to do it in.

* * *

Neville opened his eyes. He stood panting in the middle of his mother's training area. He knew his grandmother was watching from one of the upstairs windows. She always was. Lilly Potter's books had been really helpful. He had mastered a lot of earth magics.

Elementals spells were cut up into several categories. Firstly there was the element category, in which all of the spells were separated into their separate elements. There was no use him trying to learn the spells freeze lancer or thunder blade. He was an earth elemental with a secondary element of fire and a third element of water.

Once the spells were sorted into the correct category they were then broken down into novice/beginner, intermediate, advanced and master. Each of those bands was then cut down into several different tiers to make learning spells easier.

He had already mastered novice/beginner level earth magic and was working on intermediate. He had mastered the first tier and was working on the second. He had been at it for hours and had finally mastered the spell he had been working on. He decided to take a break before he started on the next one.

"Neville. Come inside. Please. You are working yourself too hard. Come and have something to eat, something to drink and then go to sleep."

Neville looked over at his grandmother. He hadn't heard her approaching. "Alright. I can work on the next spell later."

"Tomorrow, Neville. For the rest of today, you rest. You need it."

"I'm fine."

"You need to sleep."

"I have been resting enough. I need to train. Besides I just want to master this tier of earth magic and then I will work on the spells taught at school. I need to get used to my magic as it is now. And with a wand that suits me I can actually cast the spells properly." Neville sat down at the table with his Gran and they ate a late lunch. Neville finished off his food and suddenly became very tired. His vision blurred and he fell to the side. He felt a strong pair of arms wrap around him as the side of his face connected with his grandmother's chest.

"I'm sorry Neville, but you need to sleep. I can't lose you too. Go to sleep. You can work tomorrow."

Neville found it very hard to argue and slipped off into a peaceful sleep in the comforting embrace of his grandmother. Something he had not felt in such a long time. He had nearly forgotten what it felt like.

* * *

Luna opened her eyes and smiled to herself. "Things are taking a much different course than before. It would seem the fates have changed their minds." She quickly put on her mask of the ditzy blond and skipped down the stairs in search of her father. "Daddy, the Nargles just told me we should run a couple of articles about magical creatures and their Mates. Don't you think that would be nice? A whole section on love at first sight and people bound together by Fate? It's so romantic don't you think? Especially an article about Male Veela's and their Mates."

"Yes, indeed it is. Alright. If the Nargles think we should write about that then we shall. I can write to Remus and ask him for a werewolf's point of view." He set about gathering papers and writing notes down.

"We should go to Hogwarts and interview Harry Potter. He is part Veela you know. And we can interview Blaise Zabini, he is part Succubus."

"Ah, perfect, perfect. Excellent idea Luna, my girl. Why don't you get on interviewing your friends while I interview Mr. Lupin?"

"O.k. daddy." Luna skipped back up to her room. She sat down heavily on her bed and heaved a sigh. 'I hate having to play this part but it would break daddy if he knew I'm a spirit medium. Mummy, tell me what to do...'

"Be brave, my little cherub. You are doing so well. You are going to turn fifteen soon. Not much longer and you will be seventeen and you can finally stop pretending. I know Daddy will be upset baby but he will learn to accept it."

Luna smiled up at the spirit of her mother. "Thanks mummy. You're right. I just hate having to lie to daddy all the time."

"I know, sweetie. It will be ok. You'll see."

Luna closed her eyes and felt the barest touch of her mother's hand ghosting across her cheek. She smiled and lay down across her bed. It would be so hard for her father to accept that she inherited her mother's gift. Especially since that very same gift was what had led to her death back when Luna was still a tiny baby. Why did life have to be so unfair?

* * *

Severus opened his eyes and looked down at Harry. He seemed pretty close to waking up. "Harry. Come on now, my love. Wake up." He gently stroked a stubborn lock of hair away from Harry's face.

Harry blinked his eyes, his lashes fluttering gently against his cheeks. He looked up at Severus with sleep clouded eyes. "Severus? w's' 'e matter?" he slurred.

"Nothing, dear heart. You need to eat though. We have been asleep for a long time."

Harry yawned. "Okay love." He gently pushed himself up off Severus and let the man sit up against the back of the bed. When the man was settled Harry turned around and leant back against him. He felt Severus place a kiss to his temple and turned his head so he could kiss the man properly. "Sleepy." He whispered.

Severus chuckled. "Then let us eat so that you can get back to sleep." Severus looked up as Poppy and her two assistants came into the room and headed over to them.

"Ah, good you're awake again. You've only been asleep for a few hours but I would have woken you soon if you didn't wake up on your own. It's nearly lunch time and you both need to eat. Severus, would you mind moving onto a chair. Now you have both woken up I want you in separate beds."

Harry whimpered like a kicked puppy. The two girls cooed at Harry. "He's so cute!" One of them said.

Harry tilted his head to one side and made a questioning sound. "Who are you two?"

"Oh! Sorry. I'm Hadley and this is my sister Isla." The brunet spoke and pointed to her blond sister. "You are just adorable."

Severus tightened his arms around Harry's waist and rested his chin on his little husband's head. "Mine." He glared lightly at the two girls. They had the audacity to giggle at him. He glared harder.

Poppy smiled at him. "Don't worry Severus. They know the two of you are married. Even you have to admit that Harry is adorable when he's this sleepy."

Severus tilted his head to one side to look at Harry blinking sleepily up at Poppy. He yawned widely and made a small squeaking noise as he did so causing the girls to coo at him again and giggle. Poppy and Severus smiled at Harry who looked at them all in confusion.

Severus gently rubbed one hand against Harry's stomach and suddenly froze as a stray thought caught his attention. His face drained of colour and he looked over at Poppy. "Poppy. I think I did something very wrong. Could you check to see if Harry is pregnant?"

Poppy frowned. "Why is that a bad thing?" She asked pulling out her wand.

Severus glared at her. "His age for one thing. For another I do not believe that either of us is anywhere near ready for a child. In addition to that there is this whole war to worry about. Harry and I are primary targets. It would be even more dangerous for us with a baby."

Poppy's face softened and she nodded. She waved her wand and got a shower of gray sparks. "Negative. I would like to check again in a few days and again a few days after that. It is too early to be certain. If he doesn't show up within two weeks then he is not pregnant."

Severus sighed in relief. Harry looked up at him. "No baby?" he asked.

"No. No baby yet." Severus assured him.

Harry smiled at him and turned to bury his head in Severus' shoulder. "Oh, no. you are not going to sleep just yet." He plucked Harry up and twisted him back around.

"Nooo." Harry moaned. "Wanna sleep. Tired." He yawned widely again.

"Eat first Mr. Snape. Then you can sleep." Poppy promised him before calling for a house elf to bring them some food.

Harry turned back round to Severus. "'nape? Why 'nape?"

Severus smiled down at him. "We are married now. Since I am the dominant one in our relationship you took my last name."

Harry yawned again. "No wanna be 'nape. Wanna be P'ince. Awy P'ince and Sev's P'ince. Yike you mummy."

Severus looked down at Harry in shock. That had never crossed his mind before. The Prince family where an ancient and noble one. He was the last descendant and since Harry was the submissive in their relationship they could not use the last name Potter. They could revive the family line. It would also take them both away from any negative stigma associated with the name Snape. It would mean a fresh start for them both.

Severus smiled. "I can speak to our account managers and see what I can do."

Harry smiled sleepily at him. "Tankoo Sev'us"

Isla frowned at them. "Not that this isn't, like, totally adorable, but is it normal for him to take this long to wake up an' stuff?"

Severus looked up at her. "Not normally but it is expected of him to be sluggish and tired. He did get hit with the killing curse so it will likely take him a while to recover. My actions would undoubtedly not have helped."

Poppy interrupted them by placing a tray with a bowl of porridge and a plate of sandwiches over Severus and Harry's lap. The tray had little legs on it so it would not slide off the bed if either of them moved. "The sandwiches are for you. I think you could tolerate solid food but since Harry is still recovering he will have liquids for now."

Severus ate one of his sandwiches as he watched Harry eat. By the time he had finished it Harry still had eaten barely anything of his own food and was yawning more than he was eating. Severus gently took the spoon off Harry and started to feed him. Harry managed to eat most of it before he turned his head into Severus' neck and fell asleep. Severus smiled and gently cleaned Harry's face before finishing his own lunch.

"Severus, I will say this again. I want you sleeping in separate beds for now." Poppy lectured.

"Poppy. We are Mates. As long as I am close to him like this he can use some of my magic to recover. Besides, if I were to leave him now, even a simple distance of a few feet he would become distressed. He needs me too much right now."

Poppy sighed. "Fine. Alright." She waved her wand and widened the bed out to give them more room. "Don't you dare do anything to tire him out."

Severus blushed lightly. "Do not worry, Poppy. I will let him get as much rest as he needs. I will wait until he has fully recovered."

Poppy looked doubtful but nodded and with one last warning headed back into her office with the girls. Severus curled up around Harry and was soon asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

The Power of Shadows

Chapter 11

By Draceena Rise

_Dear diary._

_It's official. I'm a witch. Severus was right. Severus is the creepy boy from spinners end. He showed me some magic and then I did some as well. I'm actually a witch. Magic exists._

_It is so cool. Severus even gave us a potion for dad's chest infection. It didn't work as well as it would have if dad had been a wizard but it helped. Now dad's medication is starting to take an effect. He said it wasn't working before because it wasn't strong enough._

_Dad is really ill. They say it is from the mill. Something about the paint. They had to lay dad off. Sev's dad was really smug about it too. I hate that man. Severus does too. He hasn't said anything but I can tell his dad hurts him. He is such a bastard. Why doesn't Eileen just ditch him and run? Maybe he hurts her too? All the more reason to just leave him I think._

_Severus told me about this school, Hogwarts. Apparently we are both going to go there when we turn eleven. A few years to go yet but I already can't wait. Petunia wants to go too but Severus said that only magical people can go. She hates me now._

_She is always so jealous of me. I'm prettier than her, I get better grades and now I am a witch. She is going to hate me forever._

_Ah well. I don't need her if she is going to be all petty and jealous all the time._

* * *

Severus opened his eyes and looked down at Harry. He was so cute when he was asleep. He closed his eyes and relaxed, enjoying the quiet of the early morning.

* * *

Harry opened his eyes and looked up at Severus. He was still asleep. He looked around and realised they were in the hospital wing. In a magically enlarged bed. Pomfrey was going to kill them if she came out before they fixed this.

Since he was so warm Harry decided to just relax in his husband's arms for a few minutes before he got up.

Ha. Husband. He never would have imagined using that word to describe Severus Snape. He smiled. So much had happened in such a short amount of time. He discovered a pocket dimension only he could access. He made friends with Fred, George and Lee. He stopped being friends with Ron and Hermione. He became better friends with Neville. He discovered about his inheritances, his money and about him being Mates with Severus.

He found out his whole life was being controlled by Dumbledore. He got two phoenixes for familiars. He somehow got into a relationship with Severus. He got the Dursleys in trouble for abusing him. He owns Hogwarts. He got killed by Dumbledore. And now he is married to Severus.

Then there was the whole mess with Sirius.

Damn it the man was supposed to be his godfather. He was supposed to care for him, look after him. Why did he have to see him as his father? It just wasn't fair. Urgh!

Harry took a deep breath and looked at all of his memories of Sirius. His memories of him after that Halloween where few in number and even then, without the influence of all of the controlling potions it was not enough to form any kind of real attachment to the man. Besides, he was obviously in need of mental help after spending twelve years in Azkaban.

But the problem was he had plenty of memories of him before Halloween. The fun uncle Paddy, his kid-like uncle. He loved him. The man was family, no matter what he tried to tell himself. He did care.

He felt Severus' hand gently stroking through his hair and looked up at the man.

"What is the matter Harry? You are upset."

"Thinking about Sirius."

"Ah. I realise that can be upsetting. Why not think out loud? Sometimes that can help sort things out much better than just thinking."

Harry nodded and related all of his memories of Sirius to Severus. He then went on a twenty minute rant about how the man was supposed to care for him but he didn't. After having a good cry against Severus' chest Harry did indeed feel better. Sirius just needed some help. Once he was better they could start again.

"Are you quite finished?" Poppy asked as she came over. She had realised they were awake but they seemed to be in a healing conversation so she did not interrupt. "I would like to run a few scans over you both. You have been sleeping far more than is normal." She did not wait for them to answer before she started waving her wand over them both. They smiled up at her. Despite her strict matronly exterior they both knew she cared and was worried about them.

Once she had finished she sat down on the bed next to them. "Do either of you know why you have been sleeping so much?"

"It is probably a combination between our bond and me dying. I need a lot of sleep to recover and because of our bond Severus sleeps as well. We have no idea what kind of consequences come from surviving the killing curse. I'm the only one who has done so. Twice. Damn. As if I needed more attention, the press will go nuts."

"They already have. They have started Dumbledore's trial yesterday. I believe Mr. Longbottom gave evidence to what had happened to him. He-"

"In front of who? The whole wizengammot?" Harry interrupted.

"Yes. Why?"

"Because to be tried or to give evidence to a trial in front of the entire wizengammot grants immediate emancipation should the person be a minor. I read up on the laws."

"Ah. So Mr. Longbottom is now Lord Longbottom?" Severus asked.

"Yup."

"Can I carry on now?" Madam Pomfrey asked. Harry and Severus both ducked their heads in shame and she continued. "Good. Now. After Mr Longbottom gave his evidence they questioned Albus about what he did to Neville then they questioned him about what he did to you. Once they had established he had been manipulating you both they asked him why. He actually believes that what he did was right."

They all took a moment to grieve for the lost sanity of their once great leader.

Poppy shook herself. "They have removed Bellatrix LeStrange form Azkaban and checked her for any kind of enchantments. They stripped the ones left on her and she is recovering in St Mungo's. Sirius was also taken into the mental health care ward but he is refusing to cooperate and has yet to start healing. The healers think that once he accepts what year it is then he can heal faster."

Harry took on a sad pained look and closed his eyes.

"Remus went to Gringotts and received his inheritance from your parents' wills. The healers don't think it would be good for Sirius to do that yet. It might force the realisation on him too quickly and we have no idea what that could do to him. We have sorted out a bunch of things on your list Mr Snape. I filled Severus in before but I can run it over with you now if you like."

"Please." Harry said. He turned around in Severus' arms and they both sat up so Severus was leaning against the headboard and Harry was leaning on Severus. Harry pulled his books and a pen out from between.

"Right well, let me see..."

They spent the next hour catching up on the latest gossip while they ate the breakfast that the elves brought up for them. Harry crossed a couple of items off his list.

"Oh. The house elves have cleaned all of the unused rooms and removed all of the furniture. What did you plan on doing with them?" Poppy asked.

"I was planning on having the rooms on the ground floor turned into usable spaces. Some could be quiet study spaces, some could be social spaces and some could be turned into rooms for students taking their OWLs and NEWTs to have a breakdown in. Sometimes hexing things is a really good stress reliever. I can't think of anything else from the top of my head but if the elves can get onto that then the students have more places to hang out then just their common rooms. If the rooms can all be in neutral colours rather than house colours that would be even better."

"I can let the elves know." Poppy smiled at him. "It is a very good idea."

"We's can gets onto that now, master Lord Harry Snape Sir." An elf chimed and popped out.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"When did that elf get there?" Harry asked.

"I... don't know. I would assume he arrived when Poppy asked you what you wanted them to do." Severus blinked at the place the elf had been.

"We really need to work on our reflexes if we didn't see him arrive." Harry frowned. How was he supposed to kill old SnakeFace if he could not even sense a house elf coming in?

"Alright. Well, you have both only slept through the night so you should be ready to leave soon. You will both be released before your birthday though, Harry."

"That's fine. I don't really care. It's just a day I use to mark the passing of my age. I don't really care about my birthday." Harry smiled gently at the other two.

"Really?" Severus asked, frowning. He had never really bothered much with his own birthday but at least he celebrated it every year and he was really disappointed that one year when he slept through almost the whole day because of a deatheater meeting the night before. To not care at all about your birthday... what had those muggles done to him?

"Severus. There's no need to get so upset just 'cause I don't care about my birthday. I didn't even know when it was until Hagrid told me. Really it's ok."

"It should not be ok Harry. Your birthday is a special day. You should not be so blasé about it."

"Blaze?"

"Blasé. B.L.A.S.E with an accent. It means indifferent."

"Oh. Of course I'm going to be indifferent about it. It has only been important for the past... four years. So that is only four days. I really don't care."

Severus smiled sadly down at his little lover. "You should. That is all I am saying. You should care and I hate what those people did to you that you should not care for your own birthday."

Harry smiled sadly up at Severus and shook his head. "Anyway. Anything else we should know Madam Pomfrey?"

"Not that I can think of at the moment. I would like to keep you here for a few more days but I know that you are both anxious to get out of here and you will just sneak out anyway. So you are both free to go. No spells today and no heavy magic for the next week, understood?"

"Yes Madam Pomfrey." Both males chorused. They got up off the bed and after a few moments in which they both almost lost their balance they both managed to remain standing. They walked the short distance from the hospital wing to the great hall and both sank down at the table in relief.

"That was more tiring than I expected." Harry puffed. One of the elves popped in and placed some food down on the tables in front of them. Severus nodded in agreement and they both tucked into their food.

"So, Harry. What do you plan on doing during the last part of the summer?"

"I was planning on getting everything on my list done. Now I need to wait for my magic ban to be lifted and then I need to get my magic usage back up again before I take my OWLs in a few weeks. What about you?"

"I need to brew the potions for the hospital wing. I have not gotten around to doing that yet. I also plan on you celebrating your birthday."

"Sev, please. I don't want to. Don't make a fuss."

"Harry. You know that even if I allowed you to ignore your birthday, Molly won't. You will be having a party. Just let me make it one that you will be comfortable having."

Harry pouted rather cutely and nodded. "Ok then. I don't think I will be up to a Weasley scale party just yet."

Severus nodded and carried on eating. When they had both finished they headed down to the dungeons and Severus led Harry to his private quarters. "Welcome to my home." He said as he made a sweeping gesture with his arm.

Harry looked around and took in the detail of the room that he did not take in the last time he was here.

The walls, what he could see of them anyway, were split halfway up. The wood at the bottom was a dark cherry wood and the paint at the top was a pale cream. The floor had an emerald green carpet. There was a black leather couch and two black leather armchairs in front of the fireplace. One entire wall was a book shelf, half another wall was a book shelf and there were three doors including the one they had just come through and an archway revealing a corridor with several more doors.

"It's nice." Harry smiled.

"Not nice enough." Severus glared at the room at large. When he saw Harry's questioning look he explained. "This is going to be our quarters from now on. It is the schools guidelines that any married couple live together. My problem is that this place has never felt... homely. It was always just a place I came at the end of the day to sleep or seek privacy from the rest of the staff. I have never really felt at home here. It is never warm. It is cool in the summer and absolutely freezing in the winter."

"Then why not request different rooms? The castle can link any door to any other place. There is a door on the seventh floor, near the astronomy tower, that leads to the first floor near the entrance to the dungeons. We could get rooms higher up in the castle and decorate them however we wish, then we could link them to your office and the potions classroom."

Severus nodded. "That is a good idea. We will see later. For now, we shall sleep, eat, sleep then maybe sleep some more."

Harry laughed and nodded. That sounded like a great idea. They went into Severus' bedroom, stripped naked and clambered under the covers. They were both asleep in seconds.

* * *

Harry opened his eyes a few hours later, it was nearly noon. Severus would have to wake up soon if he wanted to eat lunch. He grinned to himself as he thought up a great way to wake him.

* * *

Severus moaned in his sleep. God he was having a good dream. "Mmm, Harry. Merlin yes. Nghh. So good. Harry." He had never had a dream as vivid as this before, he could literally feel his husband's mouth around him. He blinked his eyes open and realised he wasn't actually dreaming. He moved the bed sheets out the way and stared down at Harry.

Harry blinked and stared back up at him. He grinned around his mouthful of hot flesh and continued his ministrations.

Severus tipped his head back and watched his little lover, god it was so good. The sight of Harry like this, the feel of Harry around him. He tilted his head to the side and caught a view of Harry's manhood. Red, swollen and dripping on the sheets. He concentrated on the bond and sent what he was feeling to Harry.

Harry moaned around him which caused Severus to sharply buck his hips upwards. In next to no time they were both lying next to each other, panting. "Best way to wake up. Ever." Severus breathed.

"Mmmhmm." Harry hummed.

Severus grinned at him. "My turn." He rolled over so he was above Harry, admiring the way his shadow covered the younger male. He slipped down and returned Harry's favour.

When he was finished Harry was a satisfied puddle of goo. When he finally regained his bearings he smiled up at Severus. "How about we have some shower sex, then food, then more sex and then sleep."

"Sounds like a very good plan." And that is exactly what they did. They took a long, long shower, went up to the great hall and had lunch with the rest of the staff. Remus made numerous lewd comments which caused both Harry and Severus to blush heavily and Harry retorted 'what's it to you what we do on our honeymoon?', then after lunch they went back down to their rooms, spent a few hours getting ready for bed then settled down to sleep.

They slept through all the way to the next morning.

* * *

Severus woke up to Harry shifting about above him. "Good morning love." A breathy voice whispered in his ears. Severus groaned and pulled the warm body above him flush against his chest.

"Harry, as much as I would love to make love to you right now, we both have a lot of stuff to do before school picks up. You need to study for your OWLs and I need to brew some potions for Poppy. We can do this tonight."

Harry pouted down at him. "But, Severus. It's our honeymoon. I want to spend as much time with you as possible."

"Then take us Between. We can spend time there together."

The expression on Harry's face at that suggestion was by far the greatest thing Severus had ever seen. He vowed then and there to see that smile as often as possible.

Harry and Severus spent the equivalent of a month in Between. Harry made a pool in the back garden and the two of them spent a few hours lounging around, having a water fight, swimming and at one point Harry turned into a large fish and started tickling Severus' feet when he was lounging on a float.

They ate every kind of food that Harry could cook and Severus could not help but complement him every time.

They made love every day. Severus even agreed to act out a few of Harry's racier fantasies.

Eventually they ran out of things to do and had both recovered fully from Dumbledore's attack. They returned to the castle dungeon and Severus pulled Harry up against him. "I have to brew some potions for Poppy. Why don't you help me? That way I can see where you stand to take your OWL in potions."

Harry nodded and the two of them spent the day in Severus' lab brewing potions for the hospital wing. Harry impressed Severus by brewing six different potions at the same time. Severus himself was brewing nine. When they finished they called for an elf to take the potions up to the hospital wing. They went up to the great hall in time for dinner and were met with the penetrating stare of the rest of the staff.

"Is something the matter?" Harry asked.

"You need to read this." Minerva said and passed Harry a copy of the daily prophet.

Harry and Severus scanned over the title on the front page and their blood ran cold.

* * *

_**Boy-who-lived: evil incarnate**_

_Of all things to happen over the holidays none of us were expecting such a tragic event as our once great leader, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, chief warlock of the wizengammot, supreme mugwump of the international confederation of wizardry and esteemed headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, falling from grace. _

_Horrible truths about what he has done in the past have come to light and we all grieve for those who have been lost needlessly because of him and his inaction._

_One such truth was the fact that our beloved Boy-Who-Lived is a container for a soul fragment of You-Know-Who. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named can only be killed when all of his soul fragments have been destroyed. _

_Which means that Harry Potter has to die._

_But what kind of side effects has this twisted fragment had on our beloved saviour? Is he as evil as the soul he houses? Has he remained sane through all these years?_

_We can-_

* * *

Harry scrunched up the paper and threw it across the hall where it burst into flames. "Bloody fucking manipulative-"

"Harry, calm down love." Severus placed his hands on Harry's shoulders. "What did she mean soul fragment?"

"Old SnakeFace split his soul up into fragments so that he couldn't die. Each of those fragments was then sealed into something else to preserve it. The item was them enchanted to ensure that it couldn't be destroyed. One was his diary from his sixth year, one is his family lordship ring, one is his pet snake Nagini, one is Salazar Slytherin's locket, one is Helga Hufflepuff's cup, one is Ravenclaw's diadem and the last was me. The one in my scar was destroyed when Dumbledore hit me with the killing curse and I destroyed the diary in my second year. Basilisk venom works well." Harry looked up at all of the confused and slightly wary faces.

"How do you know all of this Harry?" Remus asked.

"When I died, my spirit travelled to the spirit realm. While it was there I spoke to my parents, the four founders and a few other people who told me about my inheritances. Slytherin had been keeping an eye on his line and so was watching Moldyshorts and saw what he did and where he hid each fragment. I have to go and collect them. I can deal with them all at the same time. I was hoping that this information would not reach the press. Ever. Undoubtedly he will take measures to ensure that all the fragments are safe so I have to go and get them now. I will be right back."

Harry slipped Between before any of them had time to register what they had said. Severus collapsed into the chair beside him. Harry had a fragment of that bastard inside of him. He already knew that something was up with Harry's scar. The goblins had picked up on that. To have everything out in the open like this and then for Harry to just disappear to who knows where to face who knows what to find a bunch of dark artefacts, it was just too much.

* * *

Harry took a shuddering breath. He hated to do this but he could not let Severus come with him. He took a deep breath and concentrated on the knowledge that Salazar gave him about the Horcruxes. His dad had told him about them but Salazar's knowledge was in a lot more depth.

He had separated the Horcruxes into two groups, three items related to the founders and three items important to him.

The founders items were Ravenclaw's diadem (which Harry had in Between), Hufflepuff's cup (which was in Bellatrix LeStrange's dowry vault), and Slytherin's locket which was in the Black family house in London. The items important to him were his diary (which Harry had already destroyed), Nagini (which Harry can't kill until the final confrontation) and the Gaunt family lordship ring.

Harry decided to go and get the ring first. The goblins were holding Bellatrix's vault closed until he said otherwise and he could not go after Nagini yet.

Harry nodded and slipped into the Boundary near the graveyard. He shuddered at the memory of the last time he was here. He sent a tendril of magic out and felt a dark magic emanating from the east. He ventured that way and when he was sure that he would not be found by deatheaters he slipped into the real world. He followed the dark magic and soon came upon a cottage. There were wards around it so Harry slipped back into the Boundary and entered the dilapidated building. He soon found the Horcrux under the floorboards. He slipped it Between and locked it up in the trunk with Ravenclaw's diadem.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. He was honestly expecting it to be harder to get than that. He slipped out of Between to number 12 Grimmauld place. The Black family home in London. He followed the same Dark signature as before. The house reeked of dark magic so it was difficult to pinpoint where the Horcrux was but he soon found it... and a house elf trying to destroy it.

"You know that would work much better if you were to use a Basilisk fang?" Harry called out.

The Elf spun around. "Who are you? Yous is not allowed in this house! How did yous get in here?"

"Relax Kreature. My name is Harry. Lord Harry James Ignotus Snape, Lord of the ancient and noble houses of Potter, Black, Aurion, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Merlin, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Duke of Elesmera. As lord of the house of Black I own this house. I have not visited you before now because I left this house for my godfather's use. He is... otherwise located at the moment. I came to get that." Harry pointed at the locket in the Elf's hands. "I need to destroy it."

"Master Regulus told Kreature to destroy it but Kreature can't! Kreature has tried and tried! But-"

"Kreature. That locket is enchanted; it can only be destroyed by certain things. One of which is basilisk venom. I plan on destroying all of these. Will you give it me so I can destroy it?"

"No! NO! NO! Kreature will destroy it! Master Regulus told Kreature to destroy it!"

"Kreature give me the locket." Harry ordered. He held out his hand and Kreature, struggling with himself, eventually dropped the locket into his hand. Harry quickly sent the locket Between. "I will destroy that later. Thank you, Kreature. You have been a great help."

Harry slipped back Between. Now he had the locket, the diadem and the ring. All that was left was the cup and the Snake. This was actually surprisingly easy...

He came out of Between just outside of Gringotts. He walked up to the building and went in with no trouble. He walked down a corridor to the side and went to Orik's office. He was probably the only human aloud to wander Gringotts unsupervised. When he got to the door he knocked and entered when he heard Orik call him in.

"Ah! Harry. How are you? Recovered fully from the killing curse?"

"Yes Orik. Thank you for your concern. It is nice to know when people care. Orik, I am here for two reasons. Firstly, because there is an item in Bellatrix LeStrange's dowry vault that I need. Hufflepuff's cup. It has been turned into a Horcrux and I need it destroyed. The second reason I am here is because I have three other Horcruxes that I need destroyed."

"We can remove and destroy the soul fragments without harming the artefact. Let's go down to Miss LeStrange's vault now." Orik stood and Harry followed him down to the vault. There was a dragon outside that Harry asked to move aside. He had yet to try out his beast speaker abilities. Apparently they worked as the dragon stepped to the side and let them go to the vault with no trouble. Orik opened the door and Harry stepped inside.

"Let's see..." Harry felt around with his magic and located the cup. "Over there." He carefully walked over and stood just next to the cup. "Are there any enchantments in here?"

"Yes, there is an enchantment so that if anyone were to touch anything it will multiply."

Harry nodded and sent the cup between. "Alright. Let's go. Can we destroy these things now?"

"I can have a look to see if the purifying circles are free. We have a few of them so that if any of our cursebreakers get cursed we can sort it out quickly."

With that Orik led Harry back out of the vault and down into the bowels of Gringotts. The cart sped down and down, farther than Harry had thought possible and then it levelled out and they got out. The room they walked into was circular and there were four doors aside from the one they had come through. An aged goblin came in through one of them.

Harry had the vague sense that he was in trouble so he bowed low to the goblin elder. "Atra esterni ono thelduin."

The goblin blinked at Harry. Then he blinked again and replied, "Mor'ranr lifa unin hjarta onr."

Orik smiled and said, "un du evarinya ono varda. Master Razorclaw, Lord Snape has a number of items that need to be purified. They have dark enchantments on them. They have been made into Horcruxes."

Razorclaw's face darkened. "Who's?"

"Tom Marvolo Riddle." Harry replied.

The goblins both looked at Harry in shock and it took Harry a few moments to realise that they were speaking goblin.

The elder goblin regained his senses first. "This way." He turned and led the way into one of the rooms. There was a large runic circle in the middle of the floor. "Place the items here."

Harry concentrated and pulled the Horcruxes out of Between and they appeared in the centre of the circle. A number of goblins came in through one of the side doors and Orik and Harry went and stood over by the side.

The goblins started a ritual to remove the enchantments from the items.

There was a piercing scream as the soul fragments came out of the cup, diadem and ring. Harry frowned and hissed "§OPEN!§" the locket sprang open only to face the same fate as its brethren.

Razorclaw picked up the items and inspected them before he took them over to Harry. "We have removed the soul fragments and enchantments on the artefacts." He handed them back to Harry.

Harry looked over them. The cup, diadem and locket were exactly as they were before. The ring was different though. The stone was about the size of Harry's palm. It was held in a gold clasp with a short chain on either side that looked like a clasp for a cloak. Harry shrugged and sent the items Between.

Harry looked up at Razorclaw. "Thank you. This will be a great help. Now I only have one left to destroy. I have no intention of simply purifying it. Once it is destroyed... I can kill Tom. Thank you for your assistance. I really appreciate it. Se onr sverdar sitja hvass." Harry bowed and Orik followed suit. The elder bowed back to them and Harry and Orik returned to the surface.

As they walked back to Orik's office Harry turned to his manager. "Thank you for helping Orik. I really appreciate it."

"No problem Harry. Is everything ok? You look tense?"

"Severus is going to kill me. He learned I had a soul fragment in my head and then I just up and leave. He is worried sick, I can feel him across the bond. He's going to hate me." Harry closed his eyes and tried to push down the swell of pain and self loathing he felt at that thought.

"Come into my office Harry." Orik reached up and took Harry but the hand and led him into his office. He set Harry down in a chair and called a house elf for some drinks. The elf popped back in with some strong goblin alcohol.

"Have a drink Harry." Orik said, pouring out a glass.

Harry nodded and sipped the drink Orik handed him. "Nghh! This is strong!" he choked.

Orik laughed. "Yes, it is isn't it? Takes your mind off things." He took a swig and drained his mug in one. "Oh, before I forget. I need to talk to you about a few things. We will need your help getting rid of the curse on the defence position. Also we would like to inform you that we can have a team ready to cull some of the more dangerous creatures in the forest. It will come at a cost but we can supply the men and any profit that comes from the killed beasts goes to you."

Harry nodded. "Ok. That makes sense. Crap. Am I drunk?" Harry asked. He had only drunk about half the cup and already he was feeling rather lightheaded. Harry respectfully placed his mug on the desk. "Hey, Orik. I've been curious for a while now. What's up with your name? All the other goblins have names related to battle, like Razorclaw."

"Ah, you noticed. Well. I'm not one of the goblins born into the fighting ranks. I'm the child of two of the higher ranking nobles. Our nobles have less battle oriented names unless that child is going to be a warrior. Then they choose a name for themselves. Like the dwarves."

Harry nodded and his head swam a little. "Damn, that is strong alcohol. Severus is going to kill me. I need to get back."

"Sure thing Harry. I will see you in a few days when we bring the team around."

Harry nodded. "Kay. Bye bye." They shook hands and Harry shifted Between to Severus, who was sitting sulking on the couch in his rooms.

"Severus?" Harry asked tentatively.

Severus turned to glare at Harry. "Harry." His voice hitched a tiny bit. He could also feel Severus' emotions through the bond. Pain, sadness, betrayal, self-loathing, rejection, anger, confusion, hurt and bitter resignation.

"I'm sorry I left like that Severus. I just... I don't want to..." Harry suddenly found himself unable to say it out loud. He took a deep breath and steeled himself. "I didn't want you to get hurt. I knew what I was doing and since I can hang around half in half out of this dimension I was at no risk. If I took you with me or wasted time explaining everything then it would have made everything a lot harder. As it is now that old snake face knows we know about the Horcruxes it will be much harder to kill his snake. I had to do it. I'm sorry. You can ask me anything you want now."

"Why didn't you tell me about the soul fragment in your scar?" Severus asked.

"It had already been dealt with. I only found out after I died and by then it had been taken care of. I didn't want to worry you. But it seems that in trying not to worry you I hurt you in the end. I'm sorry." Severus just looked at him. It was a look so full of pain and rejection that Harry felt his heart ache. "Sev? Is everything ok? You are feeling a lot of different emotions right now and I am concerned about some of them."

"What do you mean?" Severus asked.

"Pain."

"You left me." He whispered.

"Sadness?"

"You _left _me." He said slightly louder.

"Betrayal?"

"_You left me_!"

"Rejection?"

"_YOU LEFT ME._"

"Anger?"

"_YOU LEFT ME!" _he shouted.

"Hurt?"

"_**YOU LEFT ME!**_" he screamed, tears falling freely down his face.

"Resignation?"

"I am not good enough for you." He whispered. His voice was laced will all his pain and sadness.

"Self-loathing?"

"I am not good enough for you to love."

"Confusion?'

"You left without saying why. You just left. You didn't tell me about the soul fragment... how long had you known? Why didn't you tell me?" Severus' voice was accompanied by all of the aforementioned emotions but there was so much pain.

"Severus. I love you. You are good enough for me to love. More than good enough. You are everything I have ever wanted. You are perfect. I love you. More than anything. I left because I wanted you to be safe. I left because I didn't want to hurt you but it seemed that in trying not to hurt you, I hurt you. I am so sorry my love."

Severus sent his emotions across the bond and Harry sent his own back along with mental loving caresses. Severus sighed. "I love you Harry. When you left like that I was so hurt. Especially when I lost track of you for a few moments. I couldn't feel you across the bond but it wasn't like before."

"I was alive this time. The bond knew that even if you could not feel me. Don't worry. I won't leave you again. The only Horcrux left is Nagini. I know you want to take part in the final battle so I won't leave you behind."

Severus smiled down at Harry. "I only want you to be safe."

"I will try to be. I am going to train like mad until I can beat him." Harry explained everything in a lot more detail. He then told Severus about everything that had happened when he left.

"You are drunk?" Severus asked suddenly realising that Harry's emotions were a lot more unstable than usual and he was slurring a few words.

"Yes. It was really strong and I have no alcohol tolerance. I barely had half the glass."

Severus smiled down at Harry but was shocked a second later when he felt a flood of emotions from Harry. He gently took hold of Harry's chin and turned him around so he could see his face. He was surprised to see tears in his eyes. "Harry?"

Harry looked up at Severus and let the tears fall. "I want a baby. I want to have a family with you."

Severus pulled back in shock at the sudden change in mood. "W-What? Harry... Where did this come from?"

"I'm drunk. I'm allowed to have mood swings. Sev, why aren't I pregnant? Even if I wasn't from the first time we have had sex loads of times since then. Why am I not pregnant?"

"Relax Harry. I knew neither of us was ready to have a baby so I have been using an industrial strength contraceptive potion as well as all the contraceptive charms I could think of. We are both really strong so I don't want to risk it. You are too young. Not by much though. You are the most mature fifteen-year-old I have ever met. I know that you will be ready for a child in no time. But that doesn't change the fact that you are still in school. You are going to be taking your OWLs soon. Then in a year or two you are going to take your NEWTs. By then, I think you will be ready. There is no rush. We can have children at any time."

Harry grinned. "Aw, you're so sweet Severus."

"I am going to get you a sobering draft." Sever stood up and opened the cabinet against one wall. He froze when he felt Harry hug him from behind. "Harry?"

"Wanna be near you." He whispered, nuzzling into Severus' back.

Severus shook his head and pulled out a sobering draft. As he turned around he was further shocked by Harry going down on his knees and pulling his trousers down with him. "No Harry. Not while your drunk. Drink this." He ordered giving Harry the vial.

Harry pouted but downed the vial in one gulp. He pulled a face and said "Yucky!" before he passed out on the floor.

Severus frowned and pulled his trousers up before scooping up his husband and laying him on the couch. He went back to the cabinet and picked up a hangover draft before shutting the doors. He sat on the chair next to Harry's head and waited for him to wake up.

* * *

Harry opened his eyes and quickly shut them again. Oh gods his head hurt. What the hell did he _do_?"

"Drink." Came an obnoxiously loud voice. He twisted his head to one side and cracked open one eye. Someone was holding a vial near him. He silently took it off them and downed the whole thing in one. His headache disappeared in seconds along with the nauseous feeling he did not realise he had due to the power of his headache.

He tilted his head back again and looked over at Severus. "Sev? What happened?"

"You don't remember?" he raised an eyebrow.

"No. I left to get the Horcruxes. I found them all except for Nagini. I went to Gringotts and got the soul fragments removed and destroyed. I went back up to talk to Orik and then... nothing." Harry frowned and grew concerned.

"Harry. Look at me." Harry looked up at Severus and locked eyes with him. He then felt Severus going into his mind and lowered his barriers. He closed his eyes as his mind was assaulted with images. Severus showed him what happened.

When everything settled down he opened his eyes. "Some people are sad drunks. Some people are happy drunks. Some get clingy some get horny and some get overly affectionate. I seem to do all of the above. What was that drink?"

"I don't know but I want you to promise me you won't get drunk again. I won't have you being and alcoholic."

"I promise Severus. No more alcohol. Now. Want to go cut up a giant snake?"

"Will it make you feel better?"

"Yes."

"Then yes. Let me get my tools from my office." Harry smiled and hopped off the couch. Cutting up that giant snake was going to be fun.


End file.
